


For Love, Light and Quicksilver

by CyanideCherub



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demigods, F/M, Haunted past, Love, Magic, Prompto x reader, Retelling, love saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: She's left to find her destiny in a world going to shit and ruin. Trying to use a curse, a burden as a way to help others and herself. To help keep the light of the world as was ordained. To find love and longing where she never thought possible.Almost canon retelling with Original Characters/ Use of demi-gods and self-sustaining magic.Orginal Character/Prompto Argentum





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's caught in a world that was never meant to be hers. Fighting for a war her Mother died in. She's cursed and tormented. In it she'll find love, friendship, purpose and a chance to help save the world. 
> 
> Yet after two months she's struggling to find her place in the group. Trying to hard to be useful and caught trying to understand strong feelings for a certain blonde. 
> 
> Can she find her way in a world losing it's light?

Everything moved too fast. Metal boots landed on the ground, the impact breaking the soil. Unfeeling eyes surrounded them. The clanking of metal around unsteady joints filled their ears. Magic and the smell of gunpowder choked the air, a pungent concoction, one that she'd never get used. Her heart was pounding, there was so fucking many of them.

“Stay together. Stay calm!” Ignis pulled his back closer to the others. “Gladio keep your eyes on Noct. Prompto on Gladio. We will get through this”

What should I do? She thought to herself, lowering her body and getting ready to use her power. She looked around at her travelling companions and felt overwhelmed, they were so professional and prepared for this. She still felt like a deer in the headlights when it came to these monsters. She was a hunter, trained to be prepared for a wait and when the fight came she already knew her opponent. Each move they'd make, how they'd defend themselves. But these things were unpredictable, had no sense of preservation, they had one objective and that was kill. Yet her companions were ready for this, they knew exactly what to do. They had studied these enemies for months. They were taut, ready, magical weapons were called into this realm and poised to strike. Her hands shook and trembled. This was nothing like hunting animals.

The Magitek Troopers moved with a jagged grace as though their limbs repelled the command and fell heavy in the air. They were slow at first. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Then it was as though they switched on and the metal screamed as they dashed towards their prey. Noctis darted out first, the usually lethargic Prince was eager for battle. For him too it was like flipped switch, she'd noticed that when he was in battle he display regal prowess, skill and brutality. He warped to the nearest foot solider, blade sticking out of its chest as he materialised to finish the blow. He found his next target and with a sweep he discarded the trooper and moved onto the next. Gladio headed up the field behind him, his great sword swung so fast she could hear it like a burst of thunder above all other noises. He would bring in his shield from the magical armoury to bash and stun the troopers, then his sword would take out huge chunks of them. Prompto held back, he expertly hit each troopers between the gaps in their helms, dropping them like corrupted flies. Even though he was the one among the group not from a trained background, his natural skill and confidence on the field would have anyone fooled. Between himself and Ignis their pinpoint accuracy was terrifying. Ignis used a blend of blades and magic to eliminate his enemies. Scouring for weak points in the Magitek's armour, flicking blades so fast even the most trained eye would struggled to keep up, but there was still so many and more kept coming.

She did her best, though mostly defensive, she used water magic to keep blades from getting too close to the others, to absorb the impact of bullets and arrows and trip up her already unsteady enemies. One focused on her. The trooper rushed forward with a flurry of quick swipes. Back step. Parry. Back step. Defend. She was breathing hard. _I need to stop playing soft, push back or it’s never going to end_. She dug her heel in, swung her arms in an arc, her water magic forming icy blades around her forearms which she drove up the chest plate of the trooper. It made a dent and the trooper staggered back, albeit briefly. It gave her the opening she needed to drive her own blade through the helm of the trooper. Its monstrous scream filled her ears and it crumpled, electricity licking the plate as the beast inside died.

“Obsidian, are you alright?!” Ignis shouted over the ambience of battle, launching an ampoule of fire into a huddle of axe bearing troopers.

She nodded slowly as she collected herself to begin anew, checking the large knife she had clutched in her hand. They both heard a yelp and turned towards the source of the noise. Prompto and Noctis were surrounded, fiercely fighting off their attackers. Noctis had a severe look on his face, flecks of blood painted his skin. He was using stilettos of which she could only assume he'd swapped from his blade from the armiger. Prompto had swapped from his gun to a single fold-able blade that he used with as much precision as his revolver.

“Gladio, help them!” Ignis called out, but the shield was surrounded himself and wasn't able to make it through the sea of enemies.

“I'm trying Iggy!” He yelled out, voice like a thunderous storm.

Obsidian saw the terror rise in the tactician’s face, he needed to protect the King, but Gladio was his friend and he needed help too. She had to do something, she could protect them. “Get to Gladio! I’ll help Noctis!” Ignis looked unsure, his job first and foremost was to protect his liege. “Go! I can handle this. Trust me!”

She dashed forward, using her magic underfoot to skate forward and propel herself across the ground. She reached Noctis quickly, flicking out shards of ice to knock back the Magitek Troopers closest to the pair, she knew it wouldn’t kill them but maybe it would give the Prince and opening to get out of there. She pulled out the blade she carried on her, managing to take off a couple of arms and weapons as she propelled herself around the group. Noctis used her distraction to hit back, taking out two troopers with a slick efficiency. He grabbed Prompto by the wrist and yanked him back so they weren’t surrounded, just outnumbered. Obsidian hung around the back of the troopers to try and keep them distracted by two enemies, surround them the way they surrounded her.

“We need help!” Shouted Prompto through ragged breathes, returning to his gun and taking pot shots. “Noct please!”

“I can’t call them like that! I don’t have the Astral’s on speed dial Prompt!” He shouted at his friend, panicked, feeling himself slow down, fatigue building quickly. _No Ramuh simply shows up when it's most dramatic too_ , he thought to himself.

“Maybe I can!” She called over to them parrying away the latest blow, over the sounds of the battle. “Let me try!”

They looked at each and silently agreed. Nodding at the other and fought with renewed intensity, trying to give her the time she needed. She dove backwards, making space between herself and her enemy. _You can do this. It's just the only heir to the throne you're trying to protect_ , she thought to herself. She brought her hands together in prayer, connecting herself to the powers that granted her gifts. Obsidian felt a crushing weight as she drew from her well of power, this was going to hurt. She pulled them away from each other feeling resistance as though she were trying to phase herself through solid ice. It clicked deep within her and she felt a surge of power. The air around her turned cold, a fog rolled in, her hair bled from a deep black to white and her eyes a piercing blue, glowing as the magic poised itself in her irises. She surged her hands forwards, a roaring sound filled the air, louder than the screech of metal and gunfire. Unnatural enough to make even the MT'S hesitate. Two tendrils of water rose from the river behind them high as a house and rushed forward snapping at the heels of the Magitek Troopers fighting Noctis and Prompto.

The beasts tried to shoot but the water just absorbed the bullets and froze the blades in place. They screamed in horror as the tendrils swept them up into the air and whirled into raging torrents as water entered their lungs and snuffed out their lives. She launched the group backwards, setting the them free from the tendrils and into the river that lay meters behind them, they didn’t surface. The troopers that had attacked Gladio and Ignis turned around to see their comrades gone and decided this new foe was more dangerous than initially thought. The bunched together like a hive and attacked as one, but it was no good. Their attacks were futile. The water sucked them all from the ground and the undertow dragged them all into the river, kicking, with an unnatural scream as they too perished under the current.

As quickly as she was granted the power, it was gone. The energy evaporated from her and she was left kneeling in the soil, vision blurred and skin so cold ice particles sat on her skin like a dusting of sugar. Ignis ran towards Noctis and Prompto who had sat down in exhaustion, minor wounds afflicted their skin. Once Gladio affirmed they were both okay, he walked over to Obsidian who was on her hands and knees panting heavily, unable to catch her breath.

“You did good, kid.” Gladio praised as he kneeled beside her, patting her back.

“Thanks. Are they okay?” She asked, trying to look up at the Shield, lungs on fire and breathing felt like needles in her throat.

Gladio nodded, Ignis was already patching them up. “Prompto got smacked on the head pretty good and is chatting more shit than usual. Noct has a deep cut on his arm but apart from that, they’re fine, they're big boys.”

“I can help, will you help me over there?” She was still panting but not as badly, she didn’t trust her legs though.

“Don't worry about it, Princess, Mama Ignis has got this. “ Gladio knelt down next to her and took her warn face in his hands. “You've done enough, believe me, you have nothing to prove.”

“I can still heal” She tried to say before unconsciousness claimed her.

The King’s Shield bridal style carried her over to the rest of the party where Ignis checked her over, sliding a healing potion down her neck. They somehow managed to make their way back to the Regalia, Gladio carrying her in his arms, like you would with a child and vowing never to go fishing in the late afternoon ever again.

“Aw man, I left my rod.” Noctis said passively. Gladio and Ignis collectively scowled at him from the front seat of the car, the Prince shrunk back and held his hands up in defeat. “It’s fine I’ll just get a new one.”

“Is she still asleep?” Ignis asked. Prompto placed his hand under her nose, and felt her breath slightly against his gloved hand. They'd lain her prone against the back seat, he opted to sit in the back and keep her head elevated and keep an eye on her.

“Completely zonked. Is there a hotel nearby?” He asked with concern but noticed how nicely she slept in his lap, hands bunched up in his shirt, and sure, she was unconscious but she was cute as heck when she slept. Cute little noises, wriggles of her nose, burying her head into his lap. Which stirred, things.

“There is a motel around half an hour’s drive from here. I’ll get us there in a jiffy. We could all use a good night’s rest.” Ignis revved the car and set off.

Prompto wrapped his arm around her back, pulling their new companion close. He ran his fingers over her shoulder and between her shoulder blades. It was comforting for him and since she responded with sighs, she must have enjoyed it too. Her hair was undone, and still white. While he thought no one was looking Prompto played with it, the colour suited, then again so did the black. She had saved their lives, he had to remember that. He looked across to Noctis who had taken upon himself to put her legs across his lap. His hands rested across her calves, but his eyes were closed, he was either falling asleep or didn't want to talk, either was fine. Prompto could tell Noctis was feeling shame, relying on someone else outside of the group to protect them like that. But he also knew that his friend was just as happy to be alive and they were all alive too. He hoped that they would reach the motel soon, his limbs felt like jelly and the sound of a cold pillow below his head was Astral sent.

Obsidian shifted the covers from her body, carefully removing the arm that was loosely wrapped her waist. When she rolled over she saw Prompto sleepily rolling back into the sheets, coiled around a mass of pillows she assumed were meant to separate them but didn't do a great job and grumbling at her absence. Her heart skipped a beat, annoyed she'd missed the opportunity to enjoy his touch. Gladio was in the double bed next to it, Ignis must already be up, no surprise there. Noctis was all akimbo on the sofa, knee wrapped over the top and arms over head. He snored as she got up and Obsidian crept around the room quietly as she gathered her bag and got changed in the adjacent bathroom. Giving her eyes a sleepy rub she crept slowly out of the hotel room, part in lethargy, part in keeping quiet despite Gladio’s and Noct's almost room shaking snores. She shut the door behind her and made way for the lobby of the hotel where she could land a cheap hotel coffee.

The world was still sleepy, golden-rosy hazes of sun started to creep their way through the peaks in the curtains as Obsidian strolled past them. The heat tickled her skin and she longed to take the day off and lounge about by the side of the sea at Caem and relax into oblivion.

“Good morning. I'm glad to see you up and about.” A voice withdrew her from her internal thoughts. Ignis. A small courteous smile drew across his lips. “Sleep well?”.

“Dead to the world.” She responded strolling across to the advisor. “Yourself?” She asked, parking herself in the opposing armchair.

“As well as can be expected sharing a bed with Gladiolus.” He shook his head gave deft shrug to the shoulders before taking a polite sip of his coffee.

She had noticed the advisor was always the first to rise regardless of where they laid their heads. Always busying himself with something or other, checking supplies, rousing the Prince and Prompto or making breakfast before Gladio returned from his morning run. It was strange to see him so relaxed and taking a breather, although she wasn’t surprised yesterday was a long day, even men as switched on as Ignis needed a lie in.

“I’ll imagine he is quite the bed hog.” She chuckled lightly, running her fingers through her still white hair. It never stayed this white that long. “I woke up Prompto attached to me like a day old Chocobo chick.”

“We did try to tell him to be a gentleman and put pillows between you, which doesn't seem to have worked. I hope you don't take it personally, he's just that way by nature. Could I get you a coffee? It looks as though you need a boost.” Ignis offered, ever the gentleman. She nodded eagerly, the previous days efforts had exhausted her beyond a single night of sleep could repair. Even though she'd also slept in the Regalia the entire journey back, she felt as though she'd needed another twelve hours before she resembled anything remotely like herself.

He placed his own cup down and went to the machine for her, quickly and efficiently brewing her a coffee and placing it down in front of her before she could another word. It was fascinating how he remembered ever little detail, even how she took her coffee. It was sweet, really. Obsidian hummed in appreciation taking the cheap, porcelain mug in her hands, smelling the warm, bitter aroma of instant coffee.

Ignis resumed his place opposite her and took his mug back in his hands before speaking carefully. “I was wondering if it was possible to ask you a few questions, while we have a little time to ourselves and before the rest of them drag themselves from their pit.” He sipped his coffee, giving her time to ponder.

Obsidian saw no harm in answering his questions, after all they had taken her in at her lowest point. She shuffled in her chair trying to shake of the ache of her body. “Of course, I suppose we never really get the chance to speak.”

“I wanted to thank you, first and foremost. Yesterday, was an incredible display of power and what you did saved Noctis and Prompto from a sticky situation” He began, gesturing at her white hair. Obsidian shrugged, he had spent years affiliating with royalty that had the power of the Astrals, how could her parlour trick have been anywhere near impressive? “Don’t take that comment lightly. Truly, myself and Gladiolus were grateful for your quick actions defending Noct and Prompto. Few in not servitude to the Crown would risk their lives for it. Yet I find myself curious where did these... abilities come from? Most imbued with magic drawn it from the Crown, like ourselves. Yet you have it without that allegiance? How did you end up in that desert on the brink of death despite this and I suppose most importantly why stick with us on a mission that is not your own? Why didn’t you leave when you awoke in the tent?”

A heat covered Obsidian’s face, she wasn’t expecting Ignis to be so abrupt. He was still as demure as always but these questions obviously plagued him and he couldn't decipher them with his own deductions. She took a moment to compose herself determined to make her thoughts and feelings coherent.

“The easiest of your questions answer is why I was in the desert when you all found me. I went there to die.” He raised an eyebrow. “You must have had your suspicions. A hunter on her own fighting a beast that had so easily overpowered her. It made sense to me at the time. I’d been cast out of my home, shunned by my own people for being seduced by an outsider and they feared me for what I could now do.”

Her voice warbled and her grasp on the mug tightened. “I struggled so much with being on my own, I’d given up. I thought I'd settled again as a Hunter but – I guess I was being naïve. Even they feared me in the end. I took a hunter’s contract which I knew I couldn’t do and went out there to end everything.”

Ignis crossed his leg gracefully over the other and looked at her with concern. “Was this outsider the one who gave you these powers?”

“He was.” Her voiced warmed slightly.

“May I ask how?”

“The short answer? He charmed me and bedded me.” The advisor coughed slightly, pushing the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Obsidian laughed at his response. “Honestly, I'm still not sure to this day. ”

She looked down into the rich liquid in her hands, seeing her reflection and the blindingly white hair and blue eyes the powers she attained had temporarily given her. “I grew up in a tiny village, we hunted small prey, farmed and the braver of us hunted monsters for extra gil. I was out checking traps one morning when I stumbled across him. Splayed out against a tree, feverish and delirious, he’d been attacked by a giant scorpion and was poisoned. I all but dragged this strange man back to my house, gave him an antidote, gave him a bath, some food and a bed. Papa was furious at first…A young woman shouldn’t be bringing strange men into her home. It wasn’t until he saw him properly he had decided I’d done the best thing.”

Obsidian paused, put her mug down and blinked away a few tears that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes. Ignis was patient and quiet, allowing her to continue at her own pace.

“When he finally recovered a couple of days later he decided to remain with us to repay myself and Papa for our kindness. He spent months with us, after a while it was though it had never been any different. He ploughed the fields for Papa, helped me with the Chocobo’s and other animals, he even got on well with the neighbours. I’m ashamed to say I developed quite the attachment despite knowing he could leave at any moment.”

She looked over at the advisor who was still very much attuned to her story. He was sat poised perfectly, his manners and etiquette was picturesque. Obsidian was finding herself becoming flustered slightly, her backwash story surely couldn’t be interesting to such a refined person. She decided to try and cut the story short.

“It didn’t take long - I was a young woman, he appeared to be a young man and he flattered my ego. I didn’t find out that he was a demi-god until the night he laid with me. Stupidly or not I still agreed to it despite potential consequences. I found out he was over 300 years old, he had taken a shine to me. I also found that he was nearing the end of his life and he wanted to pass on his powers to someone who he thought could use them well-The next morning he was gone. I was heart-broken, the only evidence he was ever there was a letter he’d left by my pillow.”

Her breath hitched, unearthing the memories was more painful than she was expecting. Obsidian was determined she wasn’t going to cry over it any more, this was re-affirmed by Ignis’ hand resting gently on her knee, comforting and urging her to continue.

“Do you think he really was capable of passing such abilities on? Only the crown has ever been capable of performing such feats.” He postured.

“I'm not sure, Maybe he's part god? There always was stories about the astrals who sired part human children? Perhaps they aren't so far fetched.”

Ignis shuffled in his chair, long finger coiled around his chin thought. “I've read such tales in cosmogony, accounts of men who were graced by the gods, women too. I always thought they were fallacies, or wrongly interpreted at the very least. Though who truly knows but the astrals themselves? Very well, when did you realise you had such abilities?”

“I-uh don’t really remember when the abilities started to manifest. Just that it was little things at first. Wishing my tea was warm and it was…Hoping for rain and there it was. Though I find ice and cooling easier to control than heat and steam. The more I recognised it the less I could control it and then I was found out. The villagers got scared and scared people become violent. It didn't bother me, per say, but when they started rejecting him and being violent towards him, I left. I’ve only ever spoken to him in letters since.”

Ignis nodded his head, knowing there was nothing he could add to her story. “Finally, then, why did you stay?”

Her ears turned pink, highlighted against her pale skin and paler hair. “This one is rather embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?”

“I’m here because of something Prompto said to me.” She almost mumbled it, but years of dealing with Noct’s muttered complaints and the advisor heard it perfectly.

“Is that so?” He almost started to laugh but she threw her hands to cover her eyes.

“I know, it's dumb! I probably should have left when I woke up properly back at the HQ in Lestallum but -” She shook her hand, flabbergasted, heat rising to her face, mortified she was spilling this secret.” He was the first one there when I woke up… the first person I’d spoken to in weeks and he’s just so…bright.” She found it difficult to describe the feeling waking up from such a dark place, so disappointed to be still living and to be so humbled by someone so excited to find joy in life. “No, I – that’s not right. I’d woken up feeling guilty. I was still here and I was angry. Yet when I spoke to him, he was so warm and kind and comforting… I was a stranger and he was talking to me with such familiarity. I felt ashamed, my anger fizzled out and I listened. The more he talked about you guys, what you were doing and where you were headed; the task you had in front of you, the guiltier I had felt for the action I had taken.”

“Hearing him talk so happily about the dire straits you we're all in, it was humbling. It made me want to help, seek a new purpose. Maybe become the kind of woman my parents would be proud off.” She looked down at her hands. “So, I decided why not start by helping the people who saved me… I told you it’s embarrassing.”

“Only a trite.” Ignis smirked as she went pinker in the face. “For some reason, he has that effect on everyone, thought he doesn't necessarily see it for himself. I for one I’m glad you’re here to help us and our merry band. We’re going to need all the help we can get, and it's rather nice to have a little feminine influence in the group. The other three and their gross habits have been kept ship shape since you arrived into our lives.”

She grumbled, feeling exposed and now slightly regretting her choice to divulge all information to the advisor.

“Thank you for your time this morning Obsidian, it’s been a pleasure to get you know you that little better.” He bowed his head slightly in appreciation and got to his feet.

Obsidian placed her hands on her hot cheeks. “Next time we talk heart to heart, it’s your turn to divulge dark secrets, Ignis.”

He pondered it before answering her. “We shall see. I doubt I have any “dark” secrets as interesting as yours.” He looked at his watch, time was marching on. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I should go and rouse Noct, he’s slept long enough and the day will get away from us before long. One more thing; I think it would be wise to discuss your feelings with Prompto, he may be more receptive than you think.”

“You think?” She responded before she could stop herself.

Ignis simple tilted his chin into a nod and made his escape leaving Obsidian reviewing the conversation in embarrassment and silence watching the sun rise through the large windows of hotel. How had he seen through her so deeply? The thoughts she'd struggled with for weeks and he'd just stated so matter of factly. Just talk to him? Just tell him that you thought he was the best thing on this continent? Not likely. Nu uh. The world was now starting to wake up and people were beginning to start their days, Obsidian intently watched individuals start to pour into the Crow’s nest for breakfast determined to take her mind of what just happened.

Ignis made his way across the lobby and out of sight of their newest companion only to bump into Prompto who’s feet were firmly cemented into the ground, eyes wide open and face desperately trying to process what he’d just heard.

Ignis tilted his head and crossed him arms. “Morning, Prompto. ”

He was distracted. “H-hey Iggy. Great morning isn't it?”

Ignis rolled his eyes slightly. “Take what you will from what you’ve just heard, but if you’re going to do anything about it I’d suggest you move quickly.”

Prompto couldn’t string a word together, blood roared in his ears and his fingers tingled. She was alive because of him…

“It’s almost time for breakfast wouldn’t you say?” Ignis posed before sidestepping the younger crowns guard and making his way to start the ritual of parting Noctis from his duvet. “Perfect opportunity to discuss private matters. I'm certain we shall be a good, oh, twenty minutes?” He called back as walked down the corridor.

Prompto didn’t move a muscle, his brain was going into overdrive. The very thought of someone else acknowledging him seriously made him freeze. He thought she had stayed for Iggy, for the medical care he’d provided. Or for Noct who had been the first to hear her cries and find her. Or for Gladio who had been the one to slay the Couerl on spot and save them from getting electrocuted. Not him. Silly, immature, annoying Prom. A hindrance in the battle and useless in camp. He wasn’t warm and caring, he tried too hard for others and got nowhere fast. He was loud and obnoxious and – and – shit. He needed to face her. And by the sounds of things he'd have twenty whole minutes before his best bud came for breakfast like a grumpy garula. His stomach was like jelly and his feet felt as though they were in a metaphorical quick sand. Prompto forced himself to move, forced that mask back in to place and willed a smile onto his face.

“Good Morning!” He announced his arrival, hoping she wouldn’t notice how pink his ears were. Now all too aware of how close she had been to him the night before, fingertips brushing against his knuckles, head rested in the crook of his arm and back flush against him despite their pillow wall. A heavy weight sat in the pit of his stomach that told him nothing she’d done was platonic and it scared him. It also told him the way he acted was in reciprocation, not kindness. “How’d you sleep? Wanna get some breakfast?”

Obsidian turned in her chair, composing herself and tried to mirror the warm energy Prompto had brought into the room. “Good Morning to you too. I slept for far too long… sorry about falling asleep on you in the ride back, and then, again, in the bed... Calling on the power of a god can make you a little lethargic…”

He shook his head hard and beamed. “You forget, we have Noctis to deal with. He can sleep anywhere and on anyone. Don’t sweat it. I’m kinda used to it by now. Thinking of changing my title from plucky best friend, to professional royal pillow. Besides, it’s the least I can do after you saved my perfect head from being dislodged by that Magitek trooper.”

She raised to her feet, still embarrassed from her conversation with Ignis, the heat in her cheeks renewed. “Anytime, I wouldn't want anything happening to your perfect head. - Should we wait for the others before getting breakfast?”

He was thankful for the change of subject, not sure how to respond and process this new information. “Nah, Noct takes forever to get up and I’m starved. C’mon they can just catch us up.”

Prompto beckoned her on energetically, out of the lobby of the hotel and across the dirt road to the diner. Kenny Crow diners were the same across the continent. They all had a dingy retro theme, chrome and pleather covered just about every surface and idols to their mascot were on every conceivable object, even the cutlery. They took a booth towards the back of the diner near the ancient record player and sat side by side. Obsidian panicked at the thought of him that close, she could feel the heat coming from his bear arm. Which she noticed was splattered in freckles and tanned until the point of his bandanna where a splash of creamy skin poked from the underside. A waitress came to distract her and took their order, returning quickly two glasses of fresh orange juice.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You took a big hit yesterday.” Obsidian queried him, concerned, fingers reaching across, resting on his forearm.

“Me? Never been better.” He tensed his arms and flexed his muscles, pouting before bursting into a hearty laugh. “Really. I’m fine, between the potion and sleep I feel five years younger.”

“You’d better not be bluffing me. I’d rather double check than have you keeling over on me half way through the day.”

Prompto set out his bottom lip. “I’m tougher than I look y’know and you deserve a rest too. You went hard on those MT's you gotta be exhausted.”

Obsidian punched him lightly in the arm. “I know…I just want to be absolutely sure that I didn’t go overboard and hurt you too.”

“Hurt me? Dude you saved me and Noct from those MT Troopers. Not only that you used an actual river as a weapon. That is so cool! I wish I wasn’t concussed and could use my camera and take some battle shots.” She tried to hush his enthusiasm a little, he saw Noct using the divine powers every single day, how was her trick anywhere near as interesting. “Hey, hold still a second. The lighting is perfect.”

He withdrew his phone, and set to work zooming in and adjusting the frame. Obsidian almost jumped when she heard the lens snap. Prompto pulled back from the phone and looked at his newest work, admiring it as only a photographer could. He offered the screen in her direction seeking her approval. She took the camera in her hands and eyed the image carefully. The woman in the photograph looked nothing like her. There was an aura about her, something ephemeral. Her eyes were bright and skin clear. Her smile was true and warm, like it was aimed at something beyond the camera. “It’s really nice.” She offered, unsure of how to compliment his skills without buttering her own ego.

“Really nice? The lighting was perfect, this new white hair of yours makes for an incredible light diffuser. It looks fantastic! You look fantastic!” He stopped abruptly realising the magnitude of what he said. “That is- I- You - What I mean to say is- You look really nice.”

She laughed, nervously at his sincere comment and flustered face. “Thanks Prom.” She patted his hand jovially for fear of mucking it up and saying something completely wrong.

The waitress returned with gusto and put down two piles of mountainous waffles, drowning in an amber coloured syrup. Both eyed them up greedily, realising just how hungry they were. Obsidian dove in first, never one for grandeur and shame when it came to eating, she stuffed great big mouthfuls into her face savouring the sweet and buttery flavours. She eyed to her left realising Prompto hadn’t even started.

“Something wrong?” She asked, mouth full of food.

“No, nothing.” He shook his head and took a small piece of waffle in his mouth. Prompto then put down his fork and rubbed the back of his neck. “I heard what you said to Ignis earlier.”

“Oh.” Obsidian pounded a fist on her chest as a chunk of waffle lodged itself in her throat. “W-what did you hear?”

Prompto stared ahead, focusing on a very specific point on the wall. “Everything... Look, it was my fault. I eavesdropped and I shouldn’t have. I just couldn’t move. Not that it’s any excuse.” He groaned, running his hands through his hair.

She shuffled closer to him, her hip brushing against his, shoulder to shoulder making sure that only he could hear the words that would come next. “It’s not, but it doesn’t make it any less true. You saved me that day I woke up in your camp, Prompto and I will be grateful to you as long as I live.”

He let out a laugh and turned his head to her. “Dude, I did next to nothing! I didn't even help carry you to the car. Noct, Iggy, Gladio, _they_ really saved you. Not me.”

He could feel her sugary breath against his neck and shoulder, his nerves were on fire at the proximity, Prompto was feeling very emotionally overwhelmed and was trying hard to figure out what to do next. _Don’t fuck it up_. He repeated to himself internally. _Don’t you dare fuck this up_. His moved his head closer so that he could now see every individual freckle and lash on her face. He could see the dazzling tones of blue that made up her irises and the ranges of warm peaches and pinks that made up the hues of her skin. Should he kiss her? That’s what his gut was telling him to do. That’s what his overacting libido was screeching at him to. Her hand had rested over his, fingers lacing and interlocking perfectly. Obsidian’s forehead pressed against his own, a soft pressure that sent tingles into his scalp and down his spine as his body caught up to the fact they were very close.

Was this the right thing to do? She didn’t know. She hadn't intended to feel like this, to allow herself to feel anything. The last time she had truly let herself open to someone they had given her powers of a god, then left, taking her heart with him. Now she was sat in a diner far from home, initiating something a level of intimacy that almost scared her. By the six he was so close. She hoped he would kiss her. She couldn’t stop herself from devouring in the details of his face and his lips…

His ears twitched, suddenly remembering they were in public, surrounded by a diner full of strangers. Prompto paused drawing in the moment, giddy from the way she looked him. He’d flirted with girls before, in school. Gone out on dates, a quick peck on the cheek at the end of the night, but then there was nothing. None of them had ever felt like this. None of them had ever thought of him like this. He was just the cute little blonde friend to the Prince of Lucis and he understood that. He knew that Noct was desirable one whether it be for his strong Lucian looks or undeniable power. But she thought of him as his own person and that was incredible. He took a sharp intake as he willed himself to her, bottom lip brushing against hers ever so faintly. He was dying to close that final gap, feel her lips on his. To taste her sweetness and bury himself in her touch.

The door to the diner jingled and the unmistakable baritone of Ignis fell in their ears. They split apart almost violently and both stuffed a mouthful of waffles into their faces as the footsteps finally reached their table, frantic to hide the evidence of their almost communion.

“Good Morning.” Noctis greeted with a yawn as he slid into the opposing side of the booth. “Aw, waffles. I’m hungry just looking at ‘em.”

“Good to know you’re feeling alright.” Obsidian smiled at the Prince who shrugged so-so.

“Move your asses over.” Grumbled Gladio who’d decided to park himself next Prompto.

They shuffled along, almost into the wall and certainly on top of each other given Gladio’s frame. Prompto wrapped his arm along the back of the booth, his hand resting against Obsidian’s bare shoulder. A shudder went through her, skin electrified as she felt the Gunners touch.

Gladio scratched at his beard as he decided what on the menu would satisfy his hunger. Ignis eyed the younger two opposite coyly, finding their embarrassment amusing and wondering how much more provocation it would take on his part for Prompto to make a move. The waitress returned to the table taking the new orders and reappeared briefly with the coffee pot. Noctis eyed his mug of coffee with disdain but not be shown up by not drinking it watered it down with cream and sugar.

“So, what’s the plan for today, Noct?” Ignis initiated conversation as the table went quiet.

“I guess we should go back to the Ranch and get that bounty… Our funds are running a little low.” He answered lazily.

“Hm.” Gladio agreed. “That’s probably going to be the best thing to do, we can run errands while we’re there. I know I have a few things to pick up.”

“Great idea Gladdy, we can restock on curatives and food. Might as well make use of a long trip.” Ignis tipped a finger at him in acknowledgement. “Obsidian? Prompto? You’re both being unusually quiet. Are you joining our excursion today?”

They both became rather alert very suddenly as though their minds were elsewhere. Obsidian had resumed to eat her breakfast and waited until swallowing before speaking. “Actually… I was hoping to visit the lake today and recharge.”

Gladiolus looked at her. “Recharge how? You mean like sunbathing? Bikini, sunscreen and a good book. Minus the bikini it’s my kind of day.”

“You a fan of au naturale, eh, big guy?” Gladio winked at her and she felt Prompto wince against her arm. Noctis sighed at the shield’s abruptness. “No – not like that. I find that it’s easier to use my abilities fully when I’ve spent some time near water.”

“Why don’t we just stick you in the tub in the hotel room for an hour then?” Asked Gladio with jovial flippancy. “Then we can all go on our way and head to Wix's.”

She laughed and nudged Prompto into him. “While that might work a little bit, being near a pure source will work a hundred times better. Kinda like charging your phone with a cheap, crappy charger that you bought in the gas station compared to the high speed one you got the day you bought it.”

Noctis nodded thoughtfully. “I get it, sorta. You feel more connected to the origins of your powers. I feel that when I’m at the royal tombs too… Like you get a big caffeine boost of energy.”

She pointed her fork at him. “Exactly so. What I managed to do yesterday was a big deal for me so in case Noctis decides to get us ambushed by two imperial dreadnoughts again or drag us out in the middle of the night and get us surround by demons so he can go fish, today would be a great chance for me.”

He pretended to look affronted.“First of you chose to stay Eos’ most wanted and second you loved showing off in front of me and Prompt. I mean who would blame you, we’re quite the catch, aren’t we, bro?” Noctis puffed his chest out.

She opened her mouth in fake shock and cracked a smile.“You are an engaged man, you swine. If you think saving your royal rear is flirting then poor Gladio must have it bad for you.”

The shield grunted not appreciating being dragged into their faux squabble. “Like I said, I’m a stud. I practically have to fight everyone off.” He crossed his arms and that ended that. Obsidian waved at him belligerently, shooing the Prince off.

The waitress made her way back with three fresh breakfasts and only small talk remained as they finished their meals. Prompto who’d been silent throughout this entire encounter mostly played with his food and sipped at his orange juice all the while one arm still wrapped around Obsidian. The rest of the group had noticed his silence but decided to remain quiet on it. Only Ignis knew the reason for his sombre look, and for once he was enjoying the peace and quiet.

“I’ve had a thought, Prompto, why don’t you go and keep Obsidian company. Even during the day Duscae is no place for a lady on her own.” Iggy offered, watching with contempt as the gunner’s eyes widened. “After all, myself, Noct and Gladio can manage just fine at the Ranch.”

“Sure, we can.” Gladiolus interjected side eying the pair. A smirk breached his face. “You kids run along and enjoy your playdate.”

Prompto frowned shrinking into himself. “Not cool, man.” He muttered. “Besides I could come and see the Chocobo's?”

“Ignore him.” Noctis chuckled. “He’s being an asshole. Go and have a good time, Prompt. We can see the Chocobo's if we're passing by again, promise . Besides, you could both go fishing for me so Iggy can finally make those battered fish sticks he promised me.”

Noctis elbowed Ignis until he relented to the Prince’s request. “Agreed. If you both can bring back the bass from the lake, I will find the ingredients at the Ranch to make the batter.”

“Sounds like that’s settled then, don’t ya think?” She said, aimed at Prompto.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” He affirmed deadpan, nervous about what a day with her in a bikini would do to his already frazzled mind.

They finished up breakfast quickly, Ignis and Gladio settled the bill and before long they were packing their night bags back into the Regalia. Obsidian put on her swimwear below her clothes, packed a bag with a blanket, some snacks and water for when they reached the lakeside then put the rest of her things in the boot of the Regalia. Meanwhile Noct, Iggy and Gladio got everything ready for the trip to the Ranch, Noctis took it upon himself to prepare the playlist for the journey. Ignis ushered them into the car while the squabbled and wished the remaining two bye as he pulled. Ignis promise they would be back before nightfall and meet them at the Alstor camping haven.

“So.” Said Prompto when the dust track of the Regalia had settled. “Wanna rent a Chocobo?”

She eyed the pen of giant flightless birds with distrust. “If it’s all the same I’d rather just walk.”

“What??? But they’re so cute, look at how fluffy they are! How could you not like them? If I can't to see them at the ranch we should at least rent one for the day” He cooed, motioning to the stables at the other end of the diner.

“I don’t not like them, just wary. The last time I rode one I didn't know it chucked me off its back so it could go chase a fox or something. I don’t just trust any random bird.” She shrugged. “Besides it's not that far, use your legs.”

“Didn't know? Does that mean you have an established relationship with Chocobo's?” He nudged her and gave her an excited look.

Obsidian laughed at the childlike wonder. “Prom, my Papa bred Chocobo's. I have a pet Chocobo at home.”

“ _OH EM GEE. H_ ow did you keep that secret, tell me all about them!”

“Only if you walk.”

“Fineee.” He sighed and they set off in the direction of the lake.

It didn’t take long to reach the lakeside despite how distracted Prompto was with his camera, snapping an unnecessary volume of photographs he took of their surroundings and intermittent selfies. And his invasive questions about Chocobo's. How many did she have? What were their names? What colour were their feathers? Obsidian unpacked everything and ordered him to turn around while she changed. She caught the blush on his face as he spun away from her, at least that way her only audience was a pack of uninterested Dualhorn in the distance. She’d bought a two piece in Lestallum the last time she was there, it was uninspired and slightly plain but for what she needed it for it was perfect. She dressed down and made sure the crop top wasn’t showing too much cleavage off and she was suddenly super aware of the stretch marks on her stomach, the dark fuzz on her belly button, scars and cellulite on the tops of her thighs. Obsidian second guessed herself for a moment, maybe she should have brought some extra layers to put on top so she didn’t embarrass herself in front of Prompto.

“Hey are you alright? You're being super quiet” He turned around and froze. His eyes flitted around her form, freckles alight in arousal.

Arms dashed to cover herself as he undressed her with his eyes.“I'm fine.”

“Six. I'm sorry! So uh - what happens now?” He asked forcing his eyes to her face, heat rising as his betraying eyes flitted to the bare skin, the curves of her thighs and waist.

“Now. You stay by the bank on that blanket for a bit and I do my thing.” She said carefully, placing her clothes to one side making sure to hide her underclothes.

She took to the water, using her magic to walk atop the surface of it. She could feel the power of the water ebbing and flowing underfoot, already she started to feel rejuvenated. Obsidian felt cocky, a little flirty. She turned her body in a pirouette, tendrils of water danced from the surface twisting around her form as she moved. With a flick of each wrist the tendrils cross-hatched and intertwined. The sloshing sound of the water was melodic in her ears. She twisted and turned, constantly in movement, mimicking the life of the water that coursed around her. When it fully enclosed her like a cocoon, she came to rest on her knees, ripples cascading through the dome as she rested. The water closed in around her and when it finally came to rest from the shore line it looked as though gravity had broken and water was leaking from the lake up to the sky.

The lens of the camera never left his eye from the moment her toes stepped on the lake’s surface. As a photographer, this was another incredible experience to add to his retinue. The shots were dynamic, the subject was incredible. Despite the sheer horror at Ignis’ recommendation that he come along, Prompto was glad to be privy to this ritual of hers. It didn’t help his current conundrum of unresolved sexual tension but all the same it was quite the view and it took his mind of the fact he as missing the Chocobos's. She was enthralling, a divine beauty and when he saw the coy little smirk from he realised it was for him. Prompto's mouth felt dry, like thick concrete was drying in his throat. The usually fidgety gunman found himself mesmerised, unable to look away, even local wildlife had stopped what they were eating to view the strange sight on the water.

By now she had stopped the performance and was sat perfectly still, nothing happened for a moment. Then the water around her rippled erratically and the pod of water that sheltered her started to glow. Softly at first but before long it was so bright he had to shield his eyes. When the light began to fade he took the opportunity to get closer to the water’s edge and take as many photos as he could, skirting around her to get some profile shots.

She could feel Prompto in her peripheral and smirked to herself. Maybe she should show off a bit more? Pushing her hands away from her sides, feeling the force of the water in her joints she felt it start to curl around her, opening in sections like the petals of a flower. As each section rested, it froze instantly from centre to tip of the petal almost ornately. Snap. Snap. She could hear the shutter of the camera. Eyes still closed, she brought her hands back to resting position and pushed them out to the extent of her reach, clenching her fists firmly as she could hear the grind and pop of ice flowers spring to life around her in a botany of ice magic. Snap. Snap.

Obsidian cast him a sideways glance. “Got any good ones?” Being in her element gave her a sultry confidence like no other. She could feel his heart beating hard from in the middle of the lake.

His hand carded through his hair, fair blue eyes looked away.“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself, got that shutter-bug biting… I’ll go and sit down for a bit.” She heard the gravel under his feet and heavy breathing as he went back to the picnic blanket.

The flowers bloomed and one by one fell apart in the lake to return as water. Obsidian steadied her breathing once more as she was ready to complete her ritual with a prayer to the divine. “ _Praises to the six who keep us from harm. May the gifts you have bestowed continue to protect and keep all safe.”_

The water whispered to her in babbles and gurgles, she had paid her respects now it was time for the fun part. As she dived in the water, she loved the way the cool liquid ran off her skin. It made her feel euphoric. She circled schools of fish and other creatures of lake, reaching it's depths and revelling in the way the chilled water felt against her skin. She could feel the well of her magic filling back up, her energy returning to her and enjoying the tranquillity of murky waters. She heard her name being called from the surface, warbled by the water but concerned all of the same. She swam to the surface to see Prompto halfway through taking his boots off and hopping about the shore.

“Bahamut's left nut, dude! I'd thought you'd drowned! I panicked! Shit I didn't know what to do!” He reached for her, forgetting himself. Grabbing her by the shoulders.” You could have said you could _breathe_ underwater!”

Obsidian was shocked by his worried outburst. “Sorry – I thought that would have been obvious. I'll uh – warn you next time, okay?”

Prompto sighed in relief and then he remembered his fingers on her wet skin, how her wet hair clung to her neck and the way the cute two piece stuck to her skin. “G-good. Okay.” He took her by the hand and led her to the shore, reaching for the towel she left prepared. She felt the gap when her towel replaced his hand. “Hey, your hair’s gone back to normal. Your eyes too.” He observed, as she put the towel around her shoulders. “That was awesome, thanks for letting me watch you. I mean – six that make me sound like a pervert. I mean that in the most un-pervy way possible.”

“Your right it is, that's a relief. And you're welcome, it was nice to be seen – I guess.” They awkwardly laughed at each other, nervous and unsure how to continue. “Did you manage to get any decent photos?”

He guffawed, indignation. It was a good chance to play the joker away to stray away from the things he wanted to say, to do...“Did I get any decent photos? Me? The great Prompto Argentum – ahem - That’s to say I like ‘em but I guess it’s all subjective. W-would you like to have a look?”

“Yeah, sure. I'll uhm, just get changed first?” She saw his face Oh and jilt.

“Right, of course! You’ll wanna get changed, I’ll just go stand awkwardly over here and put my hands over my eyes.” He pulled his boots back over his feet and turned away.

With a curl of her hands the water from her body evaporated. Her now dark hair was back to its normal loose curls and resting over her shoulders. Her stomach felt queasy again, she knew that something had to be done about this air of uncertainty between them. The lewder part of her wanted to ask him to undress her completely and take her on the blanket until the night rolled in. The look in his eyes and the way his hands were fidgeting didn’t help. Dammit. Why did she start admitting that to herself? All she could think of was the way his hands would feel against her skin, coursing her body, between her thighs.“You don’t have to do it awkwardly. I trust you not to peak.” She replied eventually, pulling the towel tighter around her shoulders.

 _I don’t trust myself though_ , he thought to himself. “Awkward is what I’m best at, baby.” He turned around clunky on his limbs and made a show of slinking away from her in the funniest way he could think of. He heard a laugh erupt from her, first it was a chuckle but the longer he continued his charade it turned it full on fits of howling laughter.

“Alright! I get it! You weirdo.” She said in-between laughs. It didn’t take her long to get ready again, but she decided to leave her boots and her bomber jacket off just to enjoy the sun on her skin. “Okay, your innocent eyes are now safe to look.”

Prompto turned back around and plonked himself beside her on the blanket. He stretched out like a cat, long limbs basking in the suns heat and undid his boots and socks. Even his feet were pretty and covered in freckles. “It’s so relaxing out here, and so nice not to have to kill anything.”

She nodded, agreeing as she removed two bottles of water from her backpack and offered him one. “After last night, anything is a welcome break. So, come on then, give me a look at these great photos.”

He took a swig from the bottle before retrieving his camera from his side, a very expensive DSLR. Prompto leaned in towards her turning the LED screen on, he brought photo’s up and handed her the camera so she could flit through them at her own pace. Obsidian flicked through, each shot was incredible even though she was embarrassed she was the focus. The ambience, movement and feel of every single photo made her almost well up, there was something about his flair that made her forget it was even her that was captured in the frame. It made her feel almost happy about herself and her powers “Prompto these are…incredible. You have such a keen eye. I've never seen myself look like this – ever.”

“What? You're kidding me. You're amazing, powers or not. I'd photograph you all the time if you let me!” His enthusiasm was overwhelming, he'd managed to shift himself closer, his warmth bouncing off her bare arms.

“I’ll take your word for it.” She handed the camera back to him, fingers brushing over hers, she watched as his long fingers lingered, noting even his knuckles were dusted with soft freckles.

His fingers hovered over her hers again, so close she could feel the heat of radiating from him. She wanted to hold him, take those long fingers in hers and place them on her body. Prompto had such a desperate hunger to touch her that it was becoming unbearable, a tight knot coiled in his stomach. He shot a brief look at her, taking in soft features, parted lips and glittering brown eyes. “Y’know I’ve been hoping to take a photo shoot with you for a while now. They guys would tease me, but - I know no one in Eos will ever have a chance like this.”

“You have Noct. You know the Crown Prince of Lucis?”

“The whole of Eos has Noct. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that has you.” He swallowed, hard. His fingers rested on her knuckles, then slowly traced up her forearm. A chilling tingle shot down her spine, her breathe sat like honey in the back of her throat. She wanted him. Suddenly they were drawn together, closer than at diner, his fingers reached the crook of her neck, feeling her long hair shift over his forearm. His long lashes flitted against her face, his nose millimetres from hers.

Obsidian could focus only on him. The way he looked at her and licked her lips. Violet – blue eyes swallowed that her whole. This was it. Six. She closed her eyes and tilted head to one side waiting for the impact. The smooth talker of mere moments ago hesitated so she gave her verbal consent. “Prompto, hurry up and kiss me.”

Her words turned to fire in his veins, a tempest of temptation begging to be undone. As he bridged the gap and their lips connected she fractured under his touch, his passion engulfed her. Prompto felt himself let go, his free hand roamed the curves of her frame finding himself drawn to her wide hips, her waist and curve of her spine. Obsidian could barely keep up with his flurry of kisses. They came in bursts, a fluttering barrage of uncertain love notes that his lips printed onto her skin.

He found himself in need of more, a closeness to her that no words would describe. A feeling of need that overruled his very sense of preservation. Prompto pulled away briefly to admire the look on the face of the woman who had gained his affection. Her hair was tousled, her lips and cheeks matched in dusky hues of pinks and reds and her eyes bore into his, animated and wide full of unfulfilled desire. In a moment of heightened libido he rocked a knee over her hip, and guided her onto her back, hoping this sense of purpose would steady him until this was over. He pinned one arm above her head, forearms flush with each other as he adjusted himself, being as close to her as he dared. Prompto felt Obsidian shudder beneath him, her chest heaved and back arched into him, impatient with the gunner.

“This is a good look for you.” She uttered, a smile on her face.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” He replied, reciprocating her lop-sided grin.

She wriggled her hands from his hold, grabbing him harshly by the collar and yanked him to her, their lips crushing together feverishly. Prompto yelped in alarm as he felt her hand move down to the brim of his jeans, daring herself to course a map of his skin. One sly finger ran over one of his hips testing the waters and Prompto found himself making a noise he’d never been able to make on his own before. He moaned against her mouth, tingling against her cool touch, fingertips gripping tighter around her shoulder and hair. He wanted to stay locked in this heated moment forever; lying against the breach of the water, sun blazing overheard as duty was forgotten and blip in the back of their minds. Her hands wandered from his along his forearms, she felt them mapped with freckles, moles, hairline scars, new marks and old bruises. As Obsidian reached his gloved hands she felt a different sensation of raised lines, something that made the Gunner withdraw his affections and recoil into himself.

“We should…we-uh-uhm- still need to fish for Iggy.” He pulled back and sat crossed legged, covering his right forearm, while trying to straighten himself out.

She pursed her brows together, thoughts were still incoherent as her body still screamed for that prior heat. “Have I made you uncomfortable? Have I done something wrong?”

He forced himself to look in her eyes and swallowed hard. _Breathe Prompto. Just breathe._ “Gods, no! That was incredible! I just don’t want to mess this up. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Sorry. “ He stopped suddenly. _I don’t want you to reject me because of something I can’t explain._

“Let’s get going then, the guys won’t take forever.” She smiled despite the tumult in her heart. Maybe she overstepped the mark after all? Obsidian stood up and dusted herself down, offering a hand down to Prompto as a goodwill gesture. He took it allowing himself to be heaved to his feet, lingering in her gaze. She didn't want this to be over, and in truth neither did he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time fluff and a well organised ambush!

They packed everything together quickly and cheated with the fishing, chatting jovially once again as though nothing had happened. Obsidian using her water magic to pull them ashore. Prompto bagged them with a finger and thumb protecting his nose from the smell. It took them just over an hour to reach round the edge of the lake and another hour to lead them down the trail towards the camping haven. When it came into view they could see three figures busy at work. As they mounted the softly glowing plateau, they saw Gladio laying out the components of the tent, Ignis setting up the stove and Noct taking inventory of the day’s proceedings. It was Noctis who saw them first.

“Hey guys, good day?” He gave a wave and continued with his bags, unloading ingredients to Ignis.

Obsidian kept quiet, trying to restrain herself from spilling the beans. _I made out with one of your best friends. I couldn’t keep my hands off him. I don’t want to keep my hands off him and I can’t control myself._ “Yeah, man. It was different, why don't you have any godly things like that, dude? All you do is sleep.” Noctis stuck a beligrent finger at him, reminding him he couldn't control the gods, dumbass. “ But at least we got the fish! I do believe we're owed some fish sticks, Ignis.” Prompto commented to move the conversation on.

Ignis retrieved the bag from Prompto and examined their catch. “Not bad at all. I can work with this. Congrats Noct, you get your fish supper after all.” He offered a small dignified smile at the royal before setting to work, descaling, de boning and filleting the fish.

“You didn’t buy it, did you?” Noctis probed, eyes scrunching and nose wrinkling with suspicion.

“I’m offended you’d even suggest such a thing.” Obsidian mock-offended, crossed her arms. “I just cheated and used the magic of the gods to launch them out of the lake like a magic trebuchet.” She made an arc with her finger and splashing sounds for dramatic effect gaining a chuckle from Gladio who was quietly pitching up their giant tent.

“I don’t know what’s worse. You didn’t even work for it. I'da been less upset if you'd actually bought them.” Noctis shook his head, the angler in him betrayed by her actions.

“Next time you’re eating vegetable soup then, Highness.” She shrugged and moved away allowing Prompto and Noctis to get together and talk about the others day. She cast Prompto a side glance as she dumped her bag next to camping table where Ignis was preparing their meal. Feeling a pang of guilt and needing for her mind to be taken off the day's upset. “Need any help, Ignis?”

“Certainly. If you could get me the flour and sift it into that bowl there.” He motioned to the bag on the far side of the table and she got to work. “I see you are looking yourself again, I’m to assume today’s outing helped?”

Obsidian opened the bag of flour and poured a fair amount into it, tapping the bowl lightly to force the worst of the clumps apart. “It did. I feel much better and it was nice to have company.”

“Prompto didn’t distract you from your duties too much, I hope?” He looked over to the Prince and his friend who were trying to get the fire going with more laughing happening than actual fire-making. It was almost as if he knew, he didn't _know_ , did he?

She smiled fondly, memories of his hands on her hips, her neck and face firmly in her mind.. “I think that’s what he does best.” She turned back to Ignis who took the bowl from her hands, he was ready move on and make the next part of their meal. “But it’s fine I managed.”

Ignis pondered for a moment, hands skilfully whisking a batter as he did so. “So, I can see.” He motioned to her hair. “Now then, if you could watch the potatoes while I deal with the fish that would be most appreciated.”

Obsidian did as Ignis instructed and kept an eye on the pot as Ignis masterfully battered and fried the fish. The others continued with their duties and eventually settled around the fire and waited for their meal to be ready. Before the sun was set it was skewered, seasoned and dished up with three sets of hungry eyes watching carefully as the plates were delivered to their laps.

“We should go to Lestallum.” Noctis put down an empty plate and gave a satisfied yawn, stretching in his camping chair.

Gladio raised an eyebrow in agreement as Ignis entered the conversation. “I think time in Lestallum would do us some good. We could ask Cindy to come out and service the Regalia too, along with preparing for storing it once we embark to Altissia. Obsidian, perhaps you could contact the hunters guild see if they picked up your vehicle from the desert outpost?”

She cringed at the thought, she hadn't thought about the guild for weeks. Mostly when they picked up hunts she hung at the back quiet and subdued. “Perhaps.” She responded quietly. “I could sent a message to them.”

The rest of the evening went quietly. Once the dishes were cleaned and the kitchen was packed into the armiger for use the next day, they mostly kept to themselves. Ignis and Gladio were deep in conversation on one side of the fireplace; Noctis and Prompto sat and chatted about a new lens Noctis had seen the marketplace at Lestallum. Obsidian lay prone by Noctis’ chair reading a book by combination of fire and solar powered lamp. She stretched every now and then catching glimpses of Prompto through the arm of the chair who was talking animatedly to his best friend. Oh Shiva, that look on his beautiful face.

“Can I see them?” She overheard Noctis say with excitement.

“Sure dude!” He handed over his prized camera, showing the Crown Prince the captures of the day. Noct, looked through them, offering praise and a friendly jibe every now and then before leaning over the arm of his chair and tapped Obsidian on the forehead. “Have you seen these? You look pretty cool in ‘em. You should let Prom upload them to his blog once we get to a hotel.”

She put her book down on her chest. “I don’t think my face is blog worthy, but I’m not stopping him.” The look on his face said she was a bit abrupt, too defensive, embarrassed at the attention. Noctis tilted his head and straightened his mouth at her. “They’re good photos. I’m just not a good subject…”

“That’s not true at all.” Prompto shook his head as he leaned forward to put her face into view. “You shouldn’t be so harsh on yourself. I’m really happy with them, you should be too.”

Noctis agreed. “The maestro has spoken, you take a good picture. Besides you should see some of the rotten ones he’s taken of me over the years. Be glad he actively takes your good side.”

Prompto nudged his friend in the arm. “My favourite is the one where your drooling on Gladio, the framing was sublime and the string of drool just – mwah! C'est magnifique”

“Shutup, man. You're the literal worst.” The Prince sniggered, nudging him back almost launching Prompto out of his camping chair.

Obsidian sat up and brushed some of the gravel out of her back, she picked up her book again and tried to continue reading but all she could imagine was replacing the characters in the paragraph with herself and Prompto. The day's encounter was overwhelming to her senses, she wished they had more time alone to discuss their feelings, she wished she hadn’t freaked him out like she did. Did he feel under pressure to act normal? She didn’t want him to find about her reasons for staying that was for sure, but she had thought it was to keep him safe. Now she realised it was to keep herself safe, from feeling attachment and longing. To try and keep herself from getting hurt again, knowing the routine she was in couldn’t last forever.

“I think I’m going to call it a night, guys.” She rose to her feet and bid everyone a quick “g’night”.

Obsidian retreated into the tent, out of sight her main backpack was stacked against the back wall. She quickly dressed down into a large old t-shirt, previously owned by her father and long pair of joggers that were elasticated at the ankles (she'd learnt a long time ago sleeping out meant trying to protect yourself from bugs as well as beasts). She dove into her sleeping bag which was stationed in the middle of the tent and closed her eyes. Her heart was racing but she begged it calm down. Everything would be okay. She could handle anything. Even love. Despite her myriad of thoughts, it didn’t take long for her to doze off and sense by sense she was lulled to sleep.

She woke some time during the night, the world around her was built up with mountains of inky shapes heaving and grumbling as her vision came into focus. To her right was the large outline of Gladio, back towards her, snoring quietly, shoulders heaving as he did. She rolled to her left and the smaller frame of Prompto filled her vision. He was close, arm hooked over her as she moved, eliciting a grumble from the sleeping blonde. His head was planted half way down her arm, his nose poking into the pudge of her arm and she could feel his slow warm breathes send waves of heat against her skin. Strands of his wild hair tickled her brow as she moved her head to look at him. In the dour night, she could see his mouth parted, slight frown and brow creased. She had often noticed how he coiled as he slept, latching onto to whomever was closest – usually Noctis, he minded the least -whatever was on his mind plagued him most while he was sleeping. The first time she awoke with him borderline straddling her she screamed, he screamed and both we're embarrassed. Now it was a confusing but welcome intrusion. Obsidian rose a hand from her sleeping bag and allowed herself to trail the skin of his face, it was surprisingly soft despite the stubble that had started to come in around his jaw. She could feel the taut muscles of his face relaxing as she continued the cycle of her touch. She couldn't stop, the look and his face and the warm feeling it gave her compelled to continue. He roused from his sleep groggily, weary eyes flitted adjusting to the lack of light. Even in the low light of the haven, blue – purple eyes devoured her. Obsidian's heart jumped, She pulled away, embarrassed, shame pooling within her.

“Sorry.” She whispered in apology.

“S’okay.” He muttered quietly, voice thick with sleep. “That felt nice.” He nuzzled his head forward into her arm, urging her to continue.

Obsidian cleared her throat slightly, in a vain attempt to settle her nerves; she brought her hand back to him, raking through his hair, tousling strands and massaging his scalp. Prompto sighed with satisfaction at the contact, she might have awoken him but at least he was raking in the benefits of it. The moved arm he had draping over her shoulders found the cuff of her top and grazed his fingers along the top of her neck and along the top of her spine. She froze. She didn’t intend for it to become this intimate especially given the fact they were currently surrounded by three other people. Obsidian looked back down to him to see the corners of his mouth turned up into a big stupid grin. _Maybe this won’t be so bad_ , she thought to herself. She had to admit being touched like this again was exciting, and homely and she could honestly say she was enjoying it. He might not be into her but that didn't mean she could do stuff like this, right? Obsidian directed her fingers to the nape of his neck, mirroring his actions and she felt him almost bristle at her touch. After a timeless moment Prompto removed his hand and lay on his back, encouraging her to rest in the crook of his neck, she quickly relented to his pleading look and brought her hands back to her chest to allow herself to get as close as possible. Before long the both found themselves falling back to sleep to the sounds of the others heartbeat.

When Obsidian woke up the next morning to the sound of distant birds she was surprised to see her and Prompto were the only ones still in their sleeping bags. The tent was bursting with light, a heady yellow hue filled her vision. She was snuggled, warm in the crook of his arm, head resting on his chest while his other arm encased her in a cocoon of heat. Obsidian took a second to appreciate the view, the rise and fall of his chest, long lashes, splattering of freckles and mass of knotted blonde hair.

“Hey, wake up.” She said, her voice creaky and quiet from a long night’s sleep.

He groaned, taking his arm away to rub his eyes before picking up his phone to the right of him to check the time. “Good morning.” He said with a yawn. His doe eyes looked down at her and he gave her a grin. “How did you sleep?”

Obsidian’s breath hitched, her stomach churned and her limbs itched to move. “Fine, thanks.” She felt his fingers on her back. “They’re going to ask questions you know…”

Prompto moved himself, urging his dead arm to move and rolled onto his side, flexing his fingers to get the blood flowing. He shrugged a shoulder, aiming to look nonplussed. “Probably - I’m sorry about yesterday. Not for what we did - but the way I reacted after. I know I upset you, but it’s not you, gods no! This is all very new and I don’t want to mess it up. There is still a lot of me I’m unsure about, so letting someone else in on that is a little scary. I wanted to talk to you but you rushed off to bed, so I thought it would be best to sleep on it.”

It made her feel better, those worries and anxieties from the previous day subsided. Now all they had to do was to figure _this_ out. Whatever it was. “I'm scared too, I'm not used to people liking me – I thought I scared you off.”

Prompto rested on his elbows and shook his head. “ What?! No way – how can anyone dislike you? That's insane.” She nodded, straight faced as rubbed at her sleepy eyes. “ Listen, why don’t we just take things a day at time. Don’t feel pressured to do anything and don’t worry about those guys, I get the feeling Ignis already knows.”

“I think Ignis knew before I did.” Prompto agreed, Ignis had a sense about everything, he wouldn't be surprised if he was a divine messenger. She agreed. “Okay, just be patient with me. I'm not good with _things._ ” He looked at her knowingly despite her vague answer. She needed to steer the conversation away, she was getting far too pink for her liking. “Why don’t we get ready?”

“Why don’t you go and get some breakfast first, it’ll take forever for me to get this mess sorted out.” He gestured to his wild bed head.

She brought herself to her feet and turned to him. “It really does look like a Chocobo butt this morning.” He responded by launching his pillow at her face as she left the tent in full fits of laughter.

Within the hour they were all packed up and back on the road. No questions were asked at breakfast, nor any strange looks. Obsidian had a feeling that was Ignis’ intervention, instead they just poked fun at the fact she had a lie-in and had hair that made it look like she’d been dragged through a bush backwards. Prompto didn’t emerge until he was world-ready. Hair perfectly coiffed and fully dressed.

The morning was light and airy, with the roof down and songs blasting from the high-end speaker Obsidian felt content. They spent their time split between doing their own individual means of entertainment and talking to each other energetically. She was sat in-between Noctis and Gladio and it was like being squished by a rock and a hard place. Gladio was all bulk and Noctis liked to lounge, the Regalia wasn’t that wide. She slapped the Prince playfully on the knee and he conceded into giving her a little more space but it wasn’t quite enough for her legs, it was at times like this where she missed her truck. The rattle of the engine, the feel of the wheel under hand, the even the dumb moogle scent diffuser she had hanging from the rear view mirror. Noctis couldn't keep to himself for long though and melted into the seat and her, limbs akimbo and sprawled all over her. Ignis kept his eyes firmly on the road while Prompto flitted from pillar to post. He took a lot of photographs, some of them selfies perched atop his seat of himself and Noctis, Obsidian hiding from view whenever he tried to snap her. He would pout and bat his eyelashes, coerce Noctis and Gladio into peer pressuring her and in the end he got his car selfie. An arm of Gladio and Noct around her shoulder, Prompto leaning back into the shot and grinning madly. Ignis’s knuckles tightened across the wheel and he yanked him by his plaid curtails back into his seat.

The Cauthess was on the horizon, where until recently the Titan had held up the meteorite, shards of it poked out lower, a hazy dust simmer around it. The horizon of Duscae spread out for miles, it’s tight curls of rock formations and meteors against the backdrop of a muted sun and faded clouds made for quite the view. It sped past her like her very own panoramic screen-saver, holding her place in the world until her destination.

“Some view, huh?” She said to the car, leaning over Noctis to stare dreamily out into the distance.

“Still can’t get used to it.” Gladio responded, putting his book down on his lap.

“Me either.” Hummed Noctis, elbow resting against the frame of the door, winding catching his raven hair. “Nothing like this in the Crown city.”

“Yes, it is rather captivating, wouldn't you agree, Prompto?” Ignis remarked with a sweeping look and blink and you'll miss it smirk.

Prompto blinked, not looking at the picturesque horizon at all. Caught looking at a very captivated Obsidian and wondering what it would be like to be snuggled up with her on the back seat like Gladio and Noct were now. “Y-yup! What a view huh, boys? C-can't beat the countryside with all of it's uh – views!”

Obsidian looked back and raised a brow at his flustered face, he quickly faced the front and the conversation faded.

They rested mid-morning, pulling up at petrol station about half way between the Alstor Slough and Lestallum. Ignis pulled up and refuelled the car while everyone else decided the stretch their legs. Obsidian walked into the shop and browsed at the wares briefly before picking out some new supplies of cosmetics and toiletries to replace her dwindling supplies, the boys might want to smell like they we're camping but with her experiences in slumming it she knew it was important to at least have deodorant, toothpaste and soap. As she exited the store, something on the hunter’s board took her attention. It was a half-ripped poster and only the top half of the face was visible. Sharp angular eyes, thick questioning brows and pair of circular framed lens made he pause. Her stomached lurched at the thought, it had to be a coincidence, many people wore those glasses, had eyes like that, right? She read the WANTED above the face and the banner of the Monster Hunter HQ. No way, it couldn’t be him, why would the Monster Hunters want a dead man? Ignis caught her straying attention as he passed her and opened the boot for her and she put her new purchases inside before they made their way to the rest of the party who were sat down on plastic garden chairs, drinks in hand, waiting for them.

She ordered an ice-tea and the daily special and they chatted as they waited.

“I received a message from Cor while I was napping.” Announced Noctis, sipping his drink. “He said that some of the hunters at the HQ have managed to find another tomb for us. It’s in the Malmalam Thicket, but they’re having trouble keeping the monsters and daemons away.”

“Very well, I’ll correspond with Cor over message and see what information I can gather while we’re in Lestallum and see if we navigate the tomb carefully.” Ignis affirmed, taking out his notebook and pencilling some notes down.

“I leave the details to you, specs.” Noctis smiled.

“As always” Gladio grunted, crossing his arms. “Not very kingly of you, Highness.”

Noctis stuck his tongue out at Gladio who shrugged nonplussed.

“Will you guys need me there?” Obsidian interjected, looking a bit embarrassed. “Or do you need me to go back to the guild once we hit Lestallum? I – I don't mind.”

“Of course, we will! Right, Noct?” Prompto looked over at his best friend, eyebrows raised.

Noctis looked over at their newest companion carefully, thinking carefully at what he was about to say, trying his very best to ignore the puppy dog eyes his best friend was giving. Sure Prompto was sweet on her and she was a fair fighter but tombs were dangerous, full of monsters, beasts and other nasties. His friends knew the score, they had done this a couple of times now and he knew his forebears did not make the acquisition of the blades easy. She had saved their lives, but that was in a quick skirmish. This would be long, dark, probably painful, could he ask a civilian to do that for him? She was a former hunter, even one in the god’s favour. Still -

“Do you think you can handle it? I’m not asking as royalty, I’m asking as a friend. To expect this of anyone would be borderline tyrannical and speaking as a friend, this is suicide.”

She didn’t need to think, she was prepared to waste her life in the desert, going into a tomb full of horrors would be the least she would be prepared to do. “As a friend, I question your mental stability going into dusty old tombs and hunting out dead kings; but, I know that for you to succeed you need these arms. That’s why as your friend but also a subject and general resident of the Kingdom of Lucis I can handle anything you need me to. Just say the word, Noct.”

The prince gave her a soft smile, smiling really suited him. “I guess that’s settled then, you’re as nuts as the rest of us. Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Prompto threw an arm around her shoulder and beamed the biggest smile. “Welcome aboard the crazy train, officially!” He pulled an invisible whistle and laughed as the other patrons viewed him with troubled, queried looks.

The table burst into laughter and she’d never felt more at home for a very long time. It was humbling to think she could be useful, that people would want her around. In stead of being repulsed and distrusting of her. It was – nice.

“Please! You’ve got to help me! My home! My livelihood is that stead!” The voice of a woman distracted them from their laughter. She was desperate, her voice was shrill and croaked.

They turned to see a middle-aged woman in dirty overalls pleading with the owner of the outdoor restaurant. Her hands were clasped together, begging; her eyes wide and face covered in dirt. Her hair was loose and wild with wisps sticking out in every direction. She looked like she’d been through hell.

“Is there no one else you can call? Please? I’ve lost everything!” She started to sob and the owner began to look very uncomfortable, trying his best to calm her. Other diners tutted at him and muttered under their breaths.

“There is no one else, dear. The HQ is over-run with requests and hunters are up to their eyeballs in jobs. I can see if the hotel nearby can take you into the resi- “But her wails drowned out his explanation she was inconsolable. The woman dropped to the floor in exhaustion, grieving for her losses.

“That poor woman…” Obsidian held her hand close to her mouth in shock. Grief poured out of the woman and she didn’t care who felt it. She could feel it emanating from her, raw, unconsolidated grief.

“Could we help her?” Prom queried the table, talking in a hushed voice so none but immediate company could hear.

Ignis, put down his utensils and composed himself “It’s up to Noct. The woman would be looked after here, and we have a lot to do ourselves with garnering power and heading for Altissia - however, she is still a citizen of your Kingdom and if you can help this woman, you’d be helping your image.”

“I agree with Iggy, it could be advantageous, but it all depends on if you think we’ve got the time.” Gladio agreed with the tactician and turned his head the Prince.

Noctis made his decision quickly, empath at heart. “Wait here, I’ll be back.” He rose from his seat and walked over to the scene. He placed a careful hand on the shoulder of the frantic woman, who’s wailing stopped when she realised who she was in the presence of. The owner tried to dissuade Noctis, but he was resolute. The party watched the scenario unfold from the table, impressed with Noct’s newfound tact and watched as he moments later returned to the table with the woman in tow.

“This is Valeria Baxter, and we’re helping her reclaim her home. I’ve told the owner to put her up in a hotel overnight and we’ll deal with the infestation. It’s a pack of Voretooth so we’ll need to pack the right equipment and be ready to roll asap.” He then turned to the woman and took her hands in his, making sure his voice was calm and steady. “Try to stay calm, give the location to my friend, Ignis, the one with the glasses and I promise you, you will have your home back to by end of the day tomorrow.”

Valeria’s eyed water up, but for a different reason, she was moved by the future King’s kindness and willingness to help a stranger. She turned to the group of young people, overwhelmed, she spoke. “Thank you all so much, my farm means everything to me. It’s all I have left to remind me of my son. It means the world that Prince Noctis still values the Glaives and their families.” She choked up, rubbing her eyes, willing the tears away.

“Noctis is a man of his word, Ma’am. We’ll deal with your pest problem, no sweat.” Gladio affirmed, giving the woman his famous grin. The rest of party gave her encouraging words, familiar pats on her hand and comforting pats on the shoulder.

Noctis escorted Valeria back towards the owner of the restaurant. “Promise me you’ll look after her.”

The owner gave the Prince a cool smile. “Of course, Highness, she would be looked after as though she were royalty.”

Something about the way the owner said that made the hairs on his neck electrify, he was suddenly not as certain on his decision to leave the woman with him. Then almost immediately the heavy feeling the air was gone, Valeria was talking to him again. “Thanks again, Prince Noctis. I really owe you everything.”

“Not at all. Take care of yourself.” He let go of her and made his way back over to the rest of the guys. The second his back was turned the owner’s visage flickered, if you looked quick enough you’d be able to see a flurry of wild, wine coloured hair, a knowing smile, and empty, black eyes.

Valeria’s homestead was on the way to Lestallum. In a round about fashion, it had still taken them most of the afternoon to get there. So once they'd finish with hunt the plan was to just continue on wards and give the Hunters Guild a ring near Alstor and they would drop Valeria back home. The sun was bleeding into the horizon as Ignis turned down onto a dirt track through Gladio’s direction. They parked the Regalia a couple of hundred feet before the house, all sets of eyes were trying to hunt out the pack of Voretooth. As they unpacked the car and the armiger Gladio briefed them.

“Be extra careful, Voretooth adults have a long-range poison gland, if it gets in your mouth you will be sick for days if we can’t get an antidote in you asap. Also watch their teeth, it’s their primary weapon and will use it above all else. Ignis will keep Noct topped up on elemental attacks. Prompto, Obsidian I want you two to team up and offer cover and defence. Watch each other’s back and if you get over whelmed fall back and we’ll regroup. Don’t take any risks, I don’t want a repeat of yesterday.”

The all nodded and moved out, treading up the dusty path of the farm, eyes peeled. Obsidian withdrew her weapon from the strap on her hip, not everyone in this group had access to a magical storage container. Her blade a long-handled hunting knife, handled wrapped in straps of cured leather, emblem dangling off the end (it was supposed to be a good luck charm apparently) and the blade itself was smelted meteorite. Blue and purple tinges we're brought out in the light, it belonged to her mother, and hers before that. Obsidian's fingers curled around it so hard her knuckles went white, she steadied her breathing as she kept an ear out for tell-tale signs of animals nesting. As they drew closer to the farm Gladio was the first to notice the animal bones that littered the path in front of them. When the farm buildings drew into focus they noticed something was off, the wooden panels were charred black and chunks were missing. Animals wouldn’t do this.

“Something’s not right.” Obsidian whispered. “Where would a farmer get enough firepower to blow chunks out of her own barn and why?”

“Keep eyes peeled for fowl play.” Ignis warned, drawing his blades close to himself.

The party were on high alert as the encroached on the courtyard, they kept their backs to each other, walking slowly trying to make sure their footsteps made as little sounds as possible. All hands were tight around their weapons, senses heightened. Close by she could hear the shifting of gravel and looked at Gladio and nodded.

“Be on guard, they’re coming.” He growled at her, but to them all.

The beasts came quickly, almost overwhelming the group. The crawled from the woodwork, using the walls of the barn and the surrounding copse of wood to try and gain the upper-hand. There was more than the party were expecting, thousands of sharp teeth, bony limbs and poisonous tongues surrounded them.

“Stay close.” Prompto whispered to her, giving her a quick side glance as he cocked his revolver.

“Got it.” She affirmed as the pack closed the difference.

The air fell silent as the battle commenced, Obsidian could feel time fall apart around her. She lashed out, her blade connecting with the jaw of one of the beasts, it dragged through bone, muscles and sinew before speeding up as her knife re-entered the air. Around her, her companions were focused, dodging teeth and claws, parrying and hacking at the predators. She felt Prompto hit her back with an ungraceful thud, the recoil of his magical revolver shot through her limbs.

“You okay?” He asked not looking at her, golden strands clung to his dewy skin.

An adolescent jumped in front of her maw opened wide. She could see the poison glans working as it snarled at her. Obsidian reacted, she popped the cap from her water pouch, the water erupted, turned to ice and became a shield around them, stopping the poison from the beast from frying their skin. “I’m fine, something still isn’t right about this!”

His brow dipped his confusion as a bullet entered the skull of one of the beasts, it hit the dusty floor with a sudden thump. Prompto cast her a look before returning to his enemies. “What do you mean? They're just dumb animals!” Another shot, this one skittered as the animal ducked away to make a point.

Obsidian turned the shield into a lance of ice and threw it at her closest opponent, it ripped through flesh causing the Voretooth to cry out in pain as death choked it. “These beasts are opportunists, they’re not supposed to be this aggressive!” She huffed as she swung her knife in a horizontal arc to try and give her breathing room. “They don't like humans! They don't attack farms!”

Prompto spun around, arm coiled around her waist and yanked her back, watching as a set of very large teeth skimmed past her face in slow motion, spittle and venom hitting the spot she was just stood in. It skidded and landed meters away from them, Prompto lined the shot up and pulled the trigger, the beast didn’t feel anything ever again. “Try telling them that.” He countered, arm still around her waist, adrenaline pumping through him, heart pounding so hard he thought he was going to pass out.

She choked back a laugh, blood pumping through her as his chest was flush with her back. Obsidian pulled away and tapped his bare arm in thanks. “I don’t think they’re up for a discussion in the semantics of animal behaviour.” She scattered the water across the floor, it turned to ice. Prompto skirted around her taking his opportunity as two of the voretooth skidded and lost their balance, limbs failing to regain grounding. His crack shot saw the beasts skid past them and land in muddled heap as it took its last breath. Prompto sighed deeply feeling the intensity of the battle die down, he rubbed his brow with the back of his hand, wiping away the sweat and regaining composure.

Ignis and Noctis finished up, taking a moment to assess the battle field, and the state of the farmhouse. It would have been quite lovely if not for all of the damage done to it. Gladio double tapped the remaining beasts with a swift knife to the jugular to make sure they weren't getting back up.

“Everyone alright?” Ignis called out, responses came in the form of grunts,sighs and a weak thumb up from Prompto. “Speak up if you're dead.” Which earned him a raspberry from Noctis.

“I think we should leave, quickly.” Obsidian suggested, weapon still withdrawn and eyes darting to and fro, there was itchy feeling against her skin. The uneasiness sat in the air like a thick soupy humidity.

“We need to burn the bodies before we go anywhere.” Gladio raised an eyebrow, he felt it too, but they had a job to do. “You should know that, you were a hunter after all, Princess. If we don't burn the bodies will attract opportunists and other predators.”

Obsidian curled her lip.“Something is off about this, we should come back later, when it's light. Burn the bodies then.” She almost barked it, fear tangible, her heckles raised.

“We promised to help, Obsidian. Once we leave, we move on to Lestallum. This needs to be done right, okay” Noctis intervened, walking towards her. He placed a hand around her wrist to calm her nerves. “We're okay, no one got hurt. The farm will get rebuilt. You're alright.”

“Yeah, sorry -” Piercing blue eyes commanded her, and she listened to their beckon. Obsidian could feel Noctis' magic under her skin, pulsing out little beats of curative magic. The trees rustled at back of the farm towards the paddocks. She shook herself from him, her blade was up high, expecting an attack. “Can’t you feel that?” A chill rushed down her spine, she could feel something following her, boring deep into her core.

“Let’s just- “Noctis began but he never finished, the next thing they knew they were being rushed by a group of Assassin class MT’s. Though surprised by the ambush, the group leapt back into a tight formation. Noctis grabbed Obsidian by the arm, pulled her behind him and told her to keep her guard up. Gladio materialised his shield as Ignis threw a blizzard bomb to slow down their movements. Their faces solemn as the MT's stumbled towards them, ice creaking and plate screeching. Noctis spoke with authority. “I’ll draw their attention, keep ‘em confused and keep moving.”

The Prince brought his engine blade into existence and warped into the barn forcing the attention of the MT’s with the loud noise as he materialised. They all moved out again, picking targets and getting pot shots, trying to not to get too close to the demonic soldiers. Noctis moved so fast Obsidian found it hard to keep up with the magical trail he left in his wake. He darted from building to building, using his speed to wind the MT’s up and keep them focused on him. He took out another blade from the armiger, using one to warp take swift shots and the other warp out before a whistling blade would scalp him. All the while Ignis, Gladio and Prompto worked together to keep each other safe and use Noct's advantage to overstimulate and take out the tin men. Obsidian held at the rear, forming spears of ice and throwing the frozen javelin's into the group, feeling a sense of joy when one would fizzle and crumple unceremoniously to the ground.

“Hang in there, buddy!” Prompto encouraged as one of his shots was deflected.

He warped into a tree, sweat dripping from his brow, hair clinging to his face. “What else can I do?!” He replied sardonically as he warped back into the group of MT's for another pot shot and a blast of lightning magic.

A pocket of the troopers had doubled back and surrounded Ignis and Gladio. They fought in tandem, to Obsidian it almost looked like dancing they we're so in sync. It would have been beautiful to watch, if they had the time.

“I'm going to distract them, give Noctis a chance to regroup.” She announced at Prompto.

He stuck his tongue out as he took a shot, then spun the barrel as the bullets magically reloaded. “Nope! It's too dangerous you can't -”

She dashed out ahead of him, calling at the MT'S. Feet pounding against the dusty path leading away from the farm. Obsidian used her magic to cast a path of ice and get in front of the troopers. Glowing red eyes all turned simultaneously, dead and singular they all decided she was their new target and they bolted towards her. “Noctis, catch your breath! I’ll distract them!”

“Obsidian!” Prompto shouted after her, voice shrill with panic.

By the six they were fast, clunky limbs moved with great speed, determined, programmed to kill. Her lungs burnt, legs screamed, mind protested. Magic was the only thing keeping her going, it fizzled and sparked in her veins like electricity. _Keep moving. Keep alive. Don’t look back just keep going._ The MT’s whistled through the air, their speed testament to the unnatural movement. Obsidian skated forward along a path of ice, using her magic to throw obstacles in their way, stalagmites would spring up in front of them as she made her way down the dusty farm path. Behind her the boys closed the distance, Noctis used his warp strike to carry himself and Prompto forward. Distracted by them she stumbled, ankle gave out and she tumbled forwards and landing on her side. Panic boiled over as the roaring sound of the MT’s raced forward to finish her off.

“Do it, Prompto!” Noctis yelled, warping his friend forward, the momentum propelled the Prince past the action. The magic of the Crown Prince covered Prompto in particles of blue light that reflected of his skin, hair and weapon. It bathed him in a cool glow that strengthened his resolve and steadied his aim. He pulled back the trigger and took a steady breath. Time stopped around him, Prompto could see everything in such clarity, he couldn't tell if it was the adrenaline or the power of the Crown's magic rubbing off on him but everything moved so slowly. He could see the MT's raising their axes. He could see Obsidian's face as she raised her arms to protect herself. He could Gladio and Ignis calling up behind them, dashing as fast as they could in the moment out side of time. Prompto could even see his best friend, surrounded by the magic of the Crystal, eyes aglow and face grinning as his plan was coming together. As time crawled forward, his finger coiled around the trigger, the sound of leather crunching against the metal warbled and warped. Prompto had them all in his sights, each one exactly where he needed them to be. He smiled, confident and quite eager to be the hero for a change. He popped the trigger like he had done a thousand times before. Pop. Pop. Pop. Time caught up with him, and he found himself jettisoned forwards, landing in a roll against the dusty trail, scraping his arms as he landed. As Prompto got to his feet and spun back, he found each of the Assassins paralysed, a trail of red and black smoke erupted from each of their temples. They all fell to the ground at once in a deadly arc at Obsidian’s feet.

She cried out, voice failing her. She was almost certain she was dead. Her entire body shook, not from the pain from falling but how close all the monsters fell at her feet. She looked at the crumpled suits in front of her, their vacant almost doll like expressions made her weak. She was gonna puke. Or pass out, maybe both? Obsidian felt a pair of hands on her face, guiding her away from the lifeless shells before her feet.

“It’s okay, shhhhh - Look at me, you’re okay. Obi – you're safe. Gods you're so brave. Look at me, baby.” Her eyes welled up and her limbs refused to co-operate, acting as though they we're filled with mercury. Fingers ran along her cheeks, through her scalp, along visible patches of skin tracing for physical damage. “Iggy! I need a potion!”

A thick, bitter liquid passed through her lips to settle her nerves, the pain in her face and arms dulled. She would have much rather had a bottle of rum to settle her nerves than a potion – but at least it was working. “I’m okay…” She heard herself saying it, though she didn’t believe it. When she tried to get up her legs failed her, still exhausted from her self-imposed man hunt.

“Stay still. I need to clean you up. Try not to move, alright?” Prompto was delicate as he could be, he took the hanky from his pocket and dabbed the blood from her face, trying to get the grit out as carefully as he could. He reassured her with sweet nothings, trailing his fingers through her hair, along the curve of her shoulder. “You’ll be okay – Just take deep breathes for me. You're totally safe. Nothing can hurt you now.” She found herself stilled, comforted in the attention. His words and soothing tone lulled her into a state of contentment. They were in a little world of their own, the others around them were distant, faraway observers. “You scared the life out of me, taking off like that. I swear I just aged like forty years, are you always such an impulsive dummy?” He said softly, pushing hair behind her ear. The way his delicate digits blushed against her skin forced Obsidian’s eyes to focus, gazing directly into his. The heat in his face brought out the facets of blue in his energetic eyes, they showed flecks of purple against the fading light of the day whenever he darted away from her unwavering observation.

“Sorry not used to teamwork still - I had to do something – I – you - you looked really cool, you should warp more often.” Obsidian muttered, a slight smile against her tired face as Prompto patted away the last of the dirt from her skin. He let out a tired chuckle, rested his forehead against hers, smiling into it and running a hand through her half fallen bun. “Thanks for saving me, I guess I owe you?”

Prompto took back the hanky and shoved it into his pocket, then took her cheek in his hand. “Well, Noct kinda helped too. Think us even, yeah?” He watched her glazed eyes and battered face nuzzle into the warmth of his palm and he just -

Warm lips met hers for the briefest of moments. A tumult of emotions sealed into the soft touch. Relief. Need. Desire. She reciprocated, turning her chin slightly, catching all of him.

Behind them, Noctis and Gladio looked at each other with confused glances. The confusion heightened between the Prince and the Shielf when they saw Ignis wasn’t confused at all. “Should we make our way back to the farm and clear up?” He suggested (though it was really a command)as he threw the Regalia’s keys by Prompto’s feet. “We're going to investigate the farm house Prompto, be a gent and take the lady to the Regalia, won't you? Good man.” Ignis ushered the Prince and Shield away, silencing their questions and need to pester the youngest of the retinue.

“I told you they’re going to ask questions…” She uttered, still taken aback by his public affections.

“Let them.” He whispered into her ear before he created trail of kisses around her face. They were soft, delicate but sure and he only stopped when he was sure he covered every landmark of her skin. “C’mon, let’s get back to the Regalia. I need a nap, and I’m sure Iggy and the guys can finish off the clean-up.”

Prompto whipped up the car keys, he helped her to her feet, placing one arm around her waist the other kept firmly interlocked with hers. They shuffled together slowly, clumsy and exhausted from the sheer amount of fighting they’d just undertaken. When they arrived back to the car they slid into the cool leather interior of the back seat, limbs knocking clumsily into each other as they settled. The last vestiges of light dripped slowly from the sky and both found their eyes were becoming very heavy.

“You saved me.” Obsidian stated, burying herself into the backseat.

“You saved me, remember?” He countered, hand nudging her leg. Lethargy taking the place of adrenaline. “Told you, we're totally even.”

“That was so yesterday.” She rolled her head against the back seat to look at him and smiled. “I’m serious. You let Noctis warp you, you shot those troopers like it was no big deal. Prompto, I dunno what to say. You’re incredible.”

He laughed nervously, no he wasn't. Noctis did all of the hard work, he just pulled the trigger. “Ain’t no thang. Girl, anyone could have done what I did. Besides you had you're hands covering your face!”

“Doofus, be serious for a second. I - I owe you everything. Thank you.” His nerves were on fire, coursing molten in his veins. He swallowed like a chainsaw was caught in his throat. But before he could reply she’d already fallen asleep, snoring softly. Prompto sat in contemplation for a while, watching the sun dip through the Regalia’s windows as he listened to her soft snores against the back seat. Six, he really did just kiss her in front of _everyone._ Scared Prompto was out to sabotage every thing, so much for taking things easy. So much for keeping thing's quiet. What ever this thing was. All he knew was he liked her, and in some capacity she liked him. Which made him feel all gooey and dumb inside, made his brain mush and trickle at the way down to his dick. And that was a terrible place to make any decision. He lost track of time as the world seemed to stop around him, the only sounds were Obsidian’s snoring and the busy chirping of a flock of birds in a nearby tree. The longer he sat in his own thoughts the more he felt embarrassed at his over-reactions, Noct and Gladio were going to have his life. It wasn't much later he saw their silhouettes emerging from the horizon. The doors opened all at once, Noctis climbed into the left of him and threw himself across the remaining seat, head resting against Prompto’s spare shoulder.

“I’m soooo hungrryyy.” He whined, his hair tickling the freckle dusted shoulder of his friend. It still made Prompto feel good that Noctis was comfy enough with him to just lounge across him. A couple of dead arms and knees we're perfectly acceptable sacrifices to be friends with Noct. “Good job with the warping, Prom, most people throw up the first time around.”

“Thanks, man. What can I say, I'm a natural.” He offered his friend a cheeky grin who shunted him in the shoulder in return.

“Yeah Prompto. I’m surprised you managed to do it. Although, I’ve done stupid stuff to impress a chick too. Y'know like, drunk upside down, dead lift her and a friend. Never warped before, that's a new one on me.” Gladio smirked at him through the rear-view mirror. His jibe was greeted with a smack on the wrist from Ignis, whom scowled at Gladio like a partner admonishing their partner in front of the kids.

“Good work today, Prompto.” Ignis offered as he held open his hand for the keys. “Your quick thinking saved us from a dire situation.”

Prompto handed the keys back and everyone settled in. The headlights blinkered on, Ignis manoeuvred the car into a 3-point turn and they left the dust road within a couple of minutes. The diluted lights of the highway were a welcome sight, so was the sign for Lestallum. Prompto moved his arm and allowed Noctis to fall asleep on his lap, one hand rested on Obsidians shoulder, the other on the head of the catatonic Prince who’d given the day all he had and then some.

“She was right, wasn’t she?” Prompto spoke after a while, running his hand through Noctis' hair.

Ignis and Gladio looked at each other before replying. “Seems that way. We investigated the farm house on our way back, but it was wrecked. Furniture broken, household item smashed or burnt. It certainly seems as though it were a trap, but not one to stop us, merely to hinder our journey.” Ignis sighed, annoyed that they had been played.

“There’s only one asshole I can think of that would do something like that.” Prompto commented, drawing his fingers along the Prince's wiry hair. Noctis wriggled in response resting the back of his head against Prompto's stomach and yawning loudly.

“Yeah, I thought so as well.” Gladio added, gritting his teeth.

“Whatever the Chancellor’s game is we must be extra careful from now on. It’s not just our lives at risk any more.” The strategist looked at the back seat, of the huddled figure on Prompto’s right.

Gladiolus agreed, pondering what they’re next move would be. “First, we need to get to Lestallum before it gets truly dark, then we go to the Leville rest up, see Iris, contact Cor, then you have some explaining to do, Prompto.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. Oh boy, this will be torture, he thought to himself as the King’s shield gave him a knowing look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestallum brings about a series of confessions.

The sky was an inky black when the Regalia parked up on the outskirts of the city centre. Iris was already waiting; Gladio had sent her a quick message around an hour away from Lestallum and she called back, excited and bubbly. She rocked on her feet and gave the car a very energetic wave. Gladio got out first, with hugs and laughter, picking up his little sister and sweeping her into a hold that engulfed her. Ignis got out next and greeted the younger Amicitia with grace and decorum as he pried open the back door and nudged Noctis awake. Prompto tapped his thighs, asleep from the hours it had spent as Obsidian's and Noctis' pillow and a gave her a gentle pinch on the cheek to wake her up. “Hey sleepy head, we’re here. You slept the whole journey. We're parked up and Iris is here to meet us.”

“Lemme sleep another five minutes.” She grumbled and rubbed her eyes, trying to shake the last of her sleep away. She untangled herself from him and shimmied across the seat to the open door to the right of her, Iris' bright face met hers. “Hey Iris.” She greeted with a sleepy smile.

Iris pulled the older woman into a tight hug, her small stature hid the immense strength she held in it.“I'm so happy to see you again!” She pulled away and examined the remnants of the injury delicately, pale fingers tracing the scratches. “Oh, by the six what happened to your face?!”

“It’s nothing, I just slipped over on a gravel road. Honestly, I’m okay. How are you Iris, it's lovely to see you. How are you're studies with Talcott going?” Obsidian was determined to move the subject matter away from the afternoon, still embarrassed at how it turned out.

“I’m fine, and it's going well. You on the other hand need that looking at. I could do it for you? If you need any stitches I could do it later - Honestly, what have you boys got her into?” Iris put her hands on her hips and pouted sternly. That look was clearly a family one as they all stood sheepish and still under her presence.

Prompto emerged from the car with a grin to disarm. “Just a little bit of trouble. Nothing we couldn't sort out. You don't have to worry Iris, but what would we do without you?” He opened his arms to her, dirt on his face and arms littered with scratches.

Her demeanour relaxed as she pulled Prompto into a friendly yet stern hug. “You’d all be dead in a ditch or worse! Ugh. Come on. Let’s get some food in you.”

Gladio shook his head at his sister, “Actually, Iris, Iggy and I will be going ahead to the Leville. We have calls to make and things to do. So, you guys go eat, we’ll just meet you back at the hotel.” He gave her a gentle kiss on the top her head before going to the boot of the car and removing two heavy duffel bags.

“Gladdy?” She questioned him, bottom lip jutting out.

“Don’t worry about me, we’ll get something delivered to the room. Just don't stay out too late, okay? Otherwise I'll send out Dustin to collect ya.” He smiled and waved them off, Ignis by his side.

“Jerks.” Noctis sighed, crossing his arms. “Of course, they’re gonna get room service. Whatever, we don't need them. Come on then Iris, guys, I’m absolutely starved.”

Iris turned back to them, arms behind her back, bright grin on her face. “There is a place I absolutely need to take you all. Follow me if you wish to fill your stomachs!”

She grabbed Obsidian by the hand and led the charge. The action jolted Obsidian awake and she had to beg Iris to slow down, she wasn't listening, she was far too excited to have her boys home and female company of course. Prompto and Noctis dawdled behind so the Prince could question his best friend. “So -” Noctis began.

Prompto was distracted by the intense sights and sounds of Lestallum, there was people everywhere with a menagerie of sights and sounds that followed them. There was something about this city that just spoke to him, and it wasn't just the hordes of strong, beautiful women that graced every corner. It was a complete flip from the Crown City. Lestallum sang. It was imperfect, and downtrodden but full of character and colour. This place resonated. He saw Iris and Obsidian up ahead, hand in hand. Hair back in a hastened bun, tired and dirty – man she looked stunning. Noctis called him again and shook him from his reverie. “Yeah, dude? What's up?”

Noctis cleared his throat, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. “Oh nothing, just watching you admire a certain retired hunter.”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he faltered. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Noctis laughed and wrapped an arm around his embarrassed friend as they made their way through the crowds. “Oh no of course not, I forgot you kiss and snuggle everyone. Why didn't you say you looked at me like that?”

Prompto’s face soured and brows flattened as he turned his face in contempt. “Noct, you literally fall asleep on me all time. We've spooned more times than I can count. I probably know your lanky limbs better than anybody.”

“You forgot the post battle kisses, honestly Prom, you’re the worst.” Noctis laughed as he leaned in for a pouty kiss. He laughed harder when Prompto stuck out his tongue and pushed the Prince away. “ So when were you going to tell me? I mean don't get me wrong I already knew you liked her. You said as much when you offered to be her nurse when we found her in Leide.”

They looked up at the girls who were a few steps ahead. Iris was holding Obsidian’s arm, flush against her, massively energetic and pointing things out as they made their way through the busy streets. Obsidian turned her head back looking for the boys, her scratched face lit up when she caught their eyes beaming against the crowds. She offered a weak smile and an empathetic eye roll before her attention was engulfed by Iris who had found something else to tell her about.

“I-I-uhm…I dunno, man. It’s all new and weird and neither of us are very sure what it is. She's just been really nice to me, y'know?” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Sure they'd always talked about girls that made his heart do dumb things but this was the first time feelings we're truly reciprocated. “”This is so stupid. I mean look at her, man. She uses freakin' magic. She's so kind and has this like – ethereal thing going and I'm just – me. Who the hell would want that?”

Noctis groaned, pulling his friend into a vice like grip. “Shuttup Prompto. Have you seen yourself, dude? You're a total stud. Drop dead, knock 'em out, gorgeous. You look like a fuckin' model, have a heart of gold and talents falling out of your perfectly formed ears. Sixes, man. I'm surprised no has snapped you up before now, dummy.”

“Noct, you are so unfunny right now.”

“Prom, I'm serious, and your King, so listen up.” Noctis slapped his back. “Are you happy? She's no Cindy.”

He felt his face blushing, he nodded enough for his best friend to pick up on. “Let's be honest, dude, Cindy sees me as a little kid. She'd never been interested in me in billion years, besides, I don't think I ever really liked her like a person. It's awful to think but I think I was just attracted to her physically. Which is hella shitty, to be honest. She's one talented lady with more brains in her pinky than I have in my whole body. I feel pretty terrible about acting like the whole thing, I acted like a dickless wonder around her, I'm not surprised she doesn't like me.”

“And in other news water is wet. Cindy likes everyone. Just not like that, count yourself lucky you found out before you made an idiot of yourself,” he smirked, walking them around a group of workers. “Just be yourself and you'll be fine.”

Prompto groaned. “That is such cringey advice, Noct. What if she gets to know me and doesn't like me? What then? She's part of the crew now. Who do you choose between?!”

Noctis slapped his arm. “Oh gods, Prompto. There will be no choosing, got that? Sure, you're to energetic on a morning, you eat weird stinky health foods, and your feet stink _all_ the time but you're you, who wouldn't like that? C’mon let’s catch up, I don’t want to get left behind, and I definitely don't want to piss Iris off even more. Let’s not invoke the wrath of House Amicitia.” Noctis pushed Prompto ahead, giving him a reassuring pat as they sped up.

The market place was just as lively at night as it was during the day. Vendors plied their produce and traded. Workers lined the stalls, out with friends, families or on their own to buy before or after work. Soft orange lights filled the market place and gave it life. Iris led them to the north corner of it to an outdoor bistro, it was bordered with potted plants and strings of coloured bulbs. It was open, warm and filled with delicious smells and sounds. They took up residence on a rickety plastic table and chairs and chatted lively while waiting for their food.

“What have you been up to, Iris?” Prompto asked above the sounds of the bistro.

She sipped her drink before answering. “Not as much as I’d like, Cor and Monica mostly keep me complicit looking after Talcott. They don’t want me catching the Empire’s attention, again.”

“It’s great you’re able to look after him though! Besides you’re still so young, Cor wouldn’t be as irresponsible to use you like that.” Prompto assured her.

Iris talked into the cloudy glass.“He’s a great kid, really inquisitive, but I know I can do more to help, I’m an Amicitia, it’s what Papa would have wanted from me...” She bit on her fingernails in frustration.

“You don’t need to do any more, Iris. Your dad would have wanted you safe. Having you here, It’s enough.” Noctis looked at her with a soft look on his strong face, hand reaching for hers and giving her such delicate affection is startled Obsidian. She wasn't quite used to the soft side of the Prince.

Iris' voice warbled.“Noct – I- thanks. I appreciate it. So why are you guys so banged up? What happened today?” Iris asked with concern raising her free hand to Noctis’ dirty face, who sat content enough to let her rub of the build-up of grime away.

“It was a hunt, things just didn’t go entirely to plan. We’re all okay. Alive. Just a few bumps and scraps, no biggie.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Iris’s face was about to be set in a permanent frown.” Entirely to plan? I’m not a baby, Noct. It was the Empire, wasn’t it? Look at the state of you all.”

Obsidian looked to the floor embarrassed at the state of her face and neck. She kept quiet under Iris’s ire, despite her age her presence demanded attention. Prompto gave her a side glance and a quick squeeze of her hand before they were interrupted by food turning up, thank the six she didn't think she cope with that disapproving look from the teen for much longer. Eating was a quiet affair, the only sounds to be heard was that of cutlery against the plates, slurping of drinks and intermittent yawns from Noctis. Obsidian felt weak, tired and her stomach fluttered every time Prompto shot her a glance to see if she was okay. His eyes burned into her, like a blazing sun on a winters day. She felt herself melting from the inside out, the heat prickled on her skin (and not just from the soupy air in the market), the attention was almost unbearable.

She reached into her pocket and put down enough gil to cover her barely touched meal and drink and stood up. “I’m really sorry guys, I’m going to head back. I forget how stuffy can be here, I need to go and cool down.”

“That’s alright, the heat of Lestallum can be a little hard to get used to, even if you're a veteran. Do you need me to walk you back?” Iris asked, she was a well of compassion, a sweet kid and maturity years beyond her age. Obsidian felt bad leaving her, she seemed excited to see them all but she was feeling overwhelmed, overstimulated, she needed to leave and clear her head.

Prompto stood up, taking out his wallet and left his own portion to the meal. “I’ll take her back, I could do with a shower anyway. See you guys later, enjoy the rest of your night. Don't stay up too late, you crazy kids.”

They waved their goodbyes and Prompto led her way by the small of her back through the bottleneck lanes of the market place. Once they were out of sight of Noctis and Iris he offered his hand to her. She took it, linking her fingers around his, grabbing on tight, relaxing when the pad of his thumb started to caress the back of her hand. He navigated his way through the crowds in the market, sidestepping groups, offering apologies when he bumped into the workers who were absent minded when walking into him. A face in the crowd almost looked similar to her, she could swear she’d seen those same glasses somewhere recently. It took a little longer than Prompto had anticipated but they were eventually out of the market and into the darker, cooler side streets of Lestallum.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked when the noise had sub-sided.

She stopped for a moment, yanking at Prompto to stop. She needed to vent.“Today has been a hell of a day… I’m not quite sure how the others are going to respond to _this_. To us.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know what to say… I thought you were going to die, I panicked.”

Her stomach dropped and she whispered. “You kissed me in front of your friends, what happened to taking this one day at a time?”

Prompto dropped her hand and grasped at her shoulders pulling her off to one side away from prying eyes and ears. “It just felt like the right thing to do, you were in shock. Astrals, I was in shock! I am taking this how it comes, but today has been crazy. What happened back on that farm was messed up, I was just so happy to see to you alive. Is that such a bad thing? Did I – hurt you?”

Her breath hitched in her throat, she bit back the tears as his concern surrounded her. “You saved me and I'm so grateful for it but I'm not okay. Everything that is going on is so much and I -”

Prompto brought his hand to her untarnished cheek, a comforting heat passed through her as she nuzzled into it. “I’ll save you as many times you need me to. In as many stupid ways as possible.” He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, a note of reassurance. It was an action of kindness and nothing more, simply to make him and her feel more at ease. “As for feeling okay, take what time you need. You haven't had the time to recuperate. It's not fair to expect you to be okay with any of this. I'll understand if you want to stop – I overstepped today and – I'm sorry.”

Something shattered within her, a wall of fear and suspicion crumbled. She felt her heart flourishing with a bounty of emotions she didn’t know she had the capacity to feel any more. It was filling her up like a dam fit to burst, coming fast and unburdened. The thought of being close screamed in her mind, filled her every nerve and each movement begged her to be closer to him. She found his lips with ease, crashing against him, animalistic in need.

“I don't want to stop,” she whispered against his lips, trembling. “I want you.”

Prompto gave a little yelp at her words, and moan to accompany her touch. He backed her against the wall, the crook of his arm shielding them from intrusion, this moment was his and hers. He returned her affections in kind, fingers carving into her skin, holding her firmly in place. Prompto felt heady, intoxicated by her affection, delirious with its intensity. He traced the skin of her jaw and left a trail of hungry kisses in its wake. His fingers found themselves tangled in her dark tresses, soliciting a delightful hum where he grazed her ear.

“Is – is this okay?” He asked, uncertain. Biting at his lip.

She felt herself nodding. _Gods yes. More, please, touch me more._

Obsidian felt dazed and clarity all the same time. She felt embarrassment and pleasure from the attention he was giving her. It was enthusiastic, unbridled and unrestrained. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time, wanted. Obsidian pressed her hips to his, melding their bodies together, a recognisable heat welling within the pit of her. Something caught her peripheral, a wave of chocolate hair. A flame stirred, a ghost of a memory replaying in her mind. An experienced set of hands that coursed her frame like a veteran sailor, they knew every crest and every bow. A plush mouth that sang sweet melodies that made her ears blush and her heart sing. The past and present collided and for a moment a flicker of the past took Prompto’s face. Looking at her with the same want and greed, ready to ravish her. Panic overcame her and despite the need she had to touch every part of him, shame from her past and paranoia of spectres judging her made her push him back with a sudden jolt.

“Sorry about that.” She apologised weakly, turning away from his face, embarrassed.

“No! Don’t be -” He was breathing heavy, struggling to string his words together. Prompto’s mind was a flurry, his skin was on fire and warm night air exaggerated it. “ Is something wrong? Did I take it too far? Did I hurt you?”

He took a step back and retreated into himself, embarrassed at how brazen he'd acted. He watched as she pulled her hair behind her ears and straightened out her jacket. Both were still breathing hard, gasping for a breath in the thick soupy air, an unlikely concoction of food, the power plant and the heady smell of the other.

“Astrals no, Prompto. It’s not you. I told you I'm not used to _things_. I panicked, scared myself how much I wanted this... Sorry – I think the heat's getting to me.” This time she offered a hand out, coyly turning her head to one side as he grasped it. “Let’s just head back, I think I need an incredibly cold shower and people are starting to stare.” She huffed, dragging him in the direction of the Leville and for once he didn’t have a flirtatious comeback. Prompto just remained at her side, content in her company.

Once they reached the lobby of the Leville, Prompto sent a text to Ignis so he could come down and let them into the room. Obsidian sat on the love seat in the lounge and sent out her own messages with a frown on her face. He watched as she tapped away the device like a middle-aged woman. Tap. Tap. Tap. It was quite endearing, really. Ignis was prompt and came to meet them in the forefront of the hotel within minutes.

“How did your dinner go? Well, I hope,” he asked, greeting them in the lobby.

“Food was great, Iggy. It’s just really warm out there, long day, y'know? The both of us could do with a shower.” Prompto patted Obsidian on the shoulder fondly, a bit unsure how to act around her in front of other people. Then he realised the implication of his words and back-pedalled. “Separately, of course. I didn’t mean together…That would be weird, wouldn't it? Hahahaha.”

“Clearly,” Ignis smirked, then he sighed . “I’m afraid Gladio wishes to speak with you both when Noct returns with Iris. Don’t worry he’s wants to merely clear a few things up. I tried my best, but you know how he is. Now if you’d like to follow me.” He motioned to the spiral staircase and they follow him up to the first floor, trudging up each step thankful to be in the air-conditioned hotel.

Obsidian fell a wave of anxiety crash over her. Would Gladio kick her out? Had she ruined the one of the few good things to happen to her in the past five years? She knew she'd acted weird before, would Prompto defend her? She bit her lip a bit too forcefully and felt blood trickle down the back of her tongue. They stopped at the door and a cool hand rested lightly against her wrist.

“You have nothing to worry about. Gladio can be abrupt but your place with us is secure, I've made sure of that.” Ignis assured her. She could only nod in response, a clammy feeling settling all over her skin.

When they entered the large hotel room they saw Gladio sprawled in an armchair he swamped. “Hey guys, take a seat.” He rubbed his bare stomach and yawned, there was empty plates and bowls surrounding him on the coffee table. He and Ignis had obviously just feasted very well, if she didn't know any better it looked like they'd just had their own date night in.

They both perched on the nearest bed to him, nervous, they huddled together. Ignis placed himself in the opposing chair, delicately, with a straight back and sat on his phone, fingers furiously typing away. They sat there and talked among themselves asking about the other's meal and updates from Cor.

“Dustin assured me, Cor Leonis and Monica will be here from Caem in a couple of days, until then we have the time to ourselves to replenish and relax. After today’s effort’s it will be much needed, excusing the humidity of Lestallum.” Ignis huffed slightly, he really wasn’t dressed or suited to the warmer climate of Duscae. It made him miss the milder, cooler weather of the Crown city as he pushed an unruly strand of hair into place.

Gladio took off his glasses and folded them neatly, he checked his phone and put it back in his pocket. “Doesn’t mean we're here to slack off, there will still be plenty of things to keep you occupied come tomorrow. Though been a Hunter, I suppose I don't have to tell you that.” His tone was straight but his face was light and he pointed at them with a jovial telling off.

It wasn’t long before Noctis returned, he opened the door quietly and slumped down in the chaise long against the back wall of the room. He wiped the clammy hair from his eyes and took off his jacket. He conversed lightly with Gladio, to make sure Iris had made it back to her room safe and the room went quiet again.

Gladiolus straightened up and brought his hands together into a peak. “Now I told you, we needed a talk. I’m not very good at these sorts of things, so I’ll come right out and say it. Prompto, Obsidian what is going on between you?”

She tried her best not to jump out of her skin, her eyes crossed the room before returning to Gladiolus who looked at them both with a dead serious look on his sharp features.

Prompto laughed nervously and on the defensive. “Dude, is this really appropriate? What does it even matter? I mean you have something going on yourself. Why grill me?”

“What happens between me and Iggy is settled. We know our fealty. Sorting this out matters to the mission we’ve got, just answer the question, Prompto.” His voice was low and commanding, Obsidian felt like she was going to pass out.

“I don’t know what to tell you, we don’t know.” His falsetto voice broke slightly, but his stare was set firmly on the shield. “Ignis knows more than we do!”

“How long then?”

“I dunno man, it's not like that!” Prompto raised his voice, face flushed and teeth bared.

“Is it just physical then? You both just out to have a good time?” Gladio asked, crossing his arms.

“What the fuck, Gladio!? Gods, no!?” He leapt up from the bed, scaring her and making the rest of the room jump. Noctis groaned, throwing himself back against the chair, begging Gladiolus to drop it but Ignis remained silent. “It's not – we're not -!”

“Fucking? I’m serious, this is a hard time. I can understand wanting to blow off some steam, having a bit of fun.” He was very nonchalant. “I just need you both to know, the safety and future of this nation comes first. The safety of your Regent comes first.”

Noctis tried to wave him off, talking about him as King in a serious capacity made him squirm, any talks of his royal bloodline made him feel as though his body wasn’t his own. “Gladdy, drop it. It’s fine. C’mon, just leave 'em be. Haven't you tortured 'em enough. Look her she's as pink as a moogle's nose.”

Gladio held up his hand to pause the Prince, Noctis' complaints died. “As your shield, I need to know that everyone has their focus, Noct. That everyone knows their duty.”

Obsidian rose to her feet, a little unsteady at first, she stood beside Prompto. “None of this was planned, Gladiolus. Nothing I’ve done since I woke up in your tent two months ago has been planned. I promise, whatever it is we have won’t get in the way of what _I_ need to do. What _we_ need to do to make sure Noctis reclaims Insomnia.”

“Right, Noct’s my best friend. I’ll see it through to the end, but this isn’t fair.” He motioned his arms to the room, to the awkward situation they’d been put through. “Being called out like this is bullshit, I woulda been happy to chat in private, but not to parade her about like this.”

“I hear ya, Blondie, but Princess is involved. She's a big girl and can speak for herself. Right, Princess?” Obsidian, nodded. Words escaped her, felt like concrete in her throat. Prompto was tense, she could practically feel his rage pouring from him. Then Gladio raised his hands in defeat, happy with their answers. “For what it’s worth personally I’m happy for you guys. I just needed to be sure you’re both prepared to deal with the consequences. There are no certainties with what we’re doing and we can't go sneaking around for anything. You understand?”

Ignis stands, finally rousing himself from his observation post by Gladio. He straightened out his jacket and fished in his pocket for something. He offered the object in his hand for Prom, “With that said and cleared up, take this.”

Prompto looked at the plastic card in his hands. “What’s going on? You guys never give me the key card??? I lost it once and you've never trusted me since, what's up? What's the prank?”

“It’s not for here, Gladio and I thought it prudent you have some privacy. So, for the night you both have your own room, use it wisely, tomorrow Prompto you will be back with us and Obsidian will be bunking with Iris on the next floor.” Ignis explained softly but Noctis could detect the mischief in his voice. He could see the rising hue of pink his best friend had turned and was determined not to laugh and prolong his suffering.

Noctis got up from the chaises long, kicked off his boots and sprawled out across the double bed. “Go on, get lost. I intend to make full use of having a bed to myself for a change. This Prince needs his beauty sleep and having to share a bed with both of you is not on the cards for tonight.” He starfished his limbs out and stretched and wiggled his digits as far as they would go.

In a whirlwind, they found themselves stood precariously inside their own private suite. It was decorated in batches of brightly lit pillar candles, floor covered in flower petals, a bottle of champagne, two flutes and chocolate covered berries sat by one bedside table, a bowl of condoms sat on the other.

Prompto gulped heavily and whispered under his breath. “This is an actual nightmare. I have to be dreaming, it's the only thing that can explain how ridiculous this whole scenario is.”

“My heart won’t stop beating so fast.” She whimpered, as she observed the room.

“Mine too… I thought he was going to tell us to pack our bags.”

“They went overboard, on everything.” She looked at him, eyes wide as she tried to calm her nerves. “Champagne and aphrodisiacs?”

“My friends are hella scary. The clichés were definitely Gladio and Ignis.” He pondered it thoughtfully, he doubted Noctis had a romantic bone in his body.

They both landed on the bed with a heavy thump, and set to removing jackets, shoes and socks. They we're both so sticky and on edge that it was the most unsexy way to undress in a romantic private suite.

“So do you want me to sleep on the floor or -?” He said after a while as they both tried to take in what just happened.

“No – it's fine. The bed is king sized, this is as long as you don't mind sharing?” Looking at him as he folded his jacket and the bandanna that usually took residence on his bicep.

He smiled at her, fiddling with the bracelets on his wrist. “Hasn't been a problem so far.”

“It’s bad etiquette to wear gloves to bed. Do you ever take them off?” She nodded at the leather biker gloves.

“What, these? I happen to think they make me look cool.” He popped two finger guns at her before hiding them around his back, in a subconscious effort to make her move on from the conversation, it was making him uncomfortable.

Obsidian squinted her eyes. “What are you hiding? I've never seen your hands.”

“I’m not hiding anything! What are you hiding?” He responded defensively, pouting.

“You can’t wear them all the time, that’s gross.”

“I can try!” He retorted with childish enthusiasm. Prompto jumped off the bed, raked through his backpack with urgency. “I just need to find my wrist band – it's in here somewhere.” She shrugged at him and peeled her t-shirt off. He found the green band and turned around, quickly realising what she was doing , squealed and placed his hands over his eyes in embarrassment. “Obsidian what on Ramuh's left nut are you doing? I swear you're trying to give me freaking heart attack.”

Obsidian twisted her back to face him, under the back of her bra sat three jagged silvery scars. They looked as though they were deep at one time and had never really healed, she pulled her hair over her shoulder so he could get a better view of them.

“This is what I'm hiding. Why you never see anything of mine coming any further than the base of my neck. This is why I choose to sweat to death in a bomber jacket. That’s why I wore the ugliest swimwear on the continent.” Prompto pried his hands away from eyes and found himself drawn into the scars on her back. She encouraged him to run his fingers over the blemished skin, to feel how broken it was compared to the rest of her.

“How did it happen?” His fingers lingered, nervous but curious against the silky skin.

“My Papa breeds Chocobo’s – like I said before - I got too rough with a baby as a little girl and its Mama told me off. We didn’t live near any hospitals so the village did what they could, by the time I got to the hospital it had healed all wrong, there was nothing the doctors could do.”

“I don't like people to see my scars, but they exist and that’s that. So, whatever it is your hiding from everyone, from me. Don’t be ashamed of it I promise you, I won’t be.” Obsidian offered a warmth in her vulnerability.

Prompto hesitated, he held his hand tightly to his chest, weighing up the odds as he scrunches up the sports band. His breath comes out ragged as emotion builds within him. _I can do this. If she can show her scars and Noct isn't bothered by his, why should I?_ He takes the left off first, the easiest one, the one where nothing looks wrong, just a few trigger scars and moles. He pulls away the Velcro on the right and pauses, Obsidian steadies him with a hand on his knee. Prompto pries the glove off and he puts it neatly beside himself. There it is. He tries not to look at it any more, a reminder that he doesn’t fit in. A reminder that he wasn’t truly Lucian, wasn’t truly anything.

“Ta-dah!” He makes a weak joke out of it, his heart pounding so hard his chest’s rattling. He's towering over her, but really he feels six inches tall. He's waiting for her to recoil, the throw him away and leave the room. He's waiting for her to call for help, to get the guys to pin him down and question him. Prompto’s self-deprecating laugh chokes in his throat when he sees that she’s not recoiling in horror or laughing at him.

Obsidian traced the lines of his tarnished skin, feeling the bevel of each individual line and number. She wondered what they meant, she was curious as to who could be so cruel as to mar someone’s skin like they were nothing but a slab of meat. “How’d you get it?” She asked softly, take care when looking into his feared eyes.

“It’s been there as long as I can remember.”

She was shocked. “How could your parents do such a thing? I thought you said they were an accountant and a teacher.”

“Surprise number two - they aren't my real parents - The people who took me in adopted me and I don't think they had a choice. But they didn't do this to me, so that's something, right?” He laughed nervously, talking about this was dredging up some very uncomfortable memories of being alone, long nights and days without talking to anyone. Days with out a friend in the world, food in his belly and love in his heart. “In fact my foster Mom was the one who told me to hide it in the first place – she said... she said the other kids wouldn't understand. I guess she just didn't like to see it herself.”

“Oh Prom…” She sighed, using the pet name Noctis gave him, it sounded different from her, softer, lovelier.

“It’s fine! It doesn't hurt or anything and if anyone asks I just tell I really like the barcode for cup noodles. It's goofy enough they don't ask any more questions” His lip curled at the sight of the ink, a painful reminder of how much he didn't fit in – it made him feel repulsed every time he saw it. The only thing stopping him from scratching it off was the sheer fact she had her fingers clasped around it.

“Does Noct know?” She asked.

He shook his head, wiping away dewy tears with a laugh. “Nah, I don’t want him to think I’m an even bigger loser.”

She placed her hand under his wrist and brought her lips to the marred skin. “Whoever left you doesn't deserve you. Whoever is with you won't desert you.”

Prompto felt a tingle from the top of his skull to the base of his spine. “You’re just saying that.” He started to hiccup, sniffing as big dewy tears betrayed him and rolled down his cheeks. He felt very young in front of her, very vulnerable. Prompto hadn't ugly cried like this in a long time.

Obsidian shook her head; curls falling over her face. “It’s true and for what’s it’s worth I think that mark on your wrist doesn't change anything about you. You're still your charming, sweet self.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. But I’m finding it a little hard to take you seriously when you’re sat without a shirt on.” His hiccups hybrid with laughter as he covered his eyes, too aware of her bare flesh, soft curves and open cleavage. It was an unromantic scene but he was starting to get some ideas.

She flushed and quickly fished for a clean night shirt, forgetting she was sat with just a bra on most of her skin on show. “Perv.” She uttered, cheeks heated and nerves tingling at the idea of his eyes on her.

He feigned shock, adopting a fake country belle accent. “How dare you, sir? I just took my gloves off. You’re the one who decided to strip. Not that I blame you, I am damn irresistible.”

She smacked him with the nearest frilly cushion before lying down and propping herself up by her elbow. “Well, Mr. Irresistible, I hope you can keep up. I have the feeling Gladio and Ignis had a much more amorous evening in store for us. “She pointed her finger at the masses of condoms in the bowl behind her head. They both start howling with laughter, simply because it was too awkward not to.

Prompto whistled, impressed by the quantity and variety. “Only Gladio thinks that is a reasonable amount to have. That’s like what, two to three boxes? How much stamina does the big guy have?”

She cringed, her miasma of thoughts wondering what Prompto would look like on top of her, in her - “I hope his conquests clear their calendars for the week after if that’s what he goes through. They’re going to be walking like they’ve ridden a Chocobo for a year.”

Prompto puffed out his cheeks holding back the whoops of laughter. “You would be correct. I kid you not, dude is hung like a friggin’ horse.”

“By the gods, are you serious?”

He motioned to the length of his freckled forearm, eyebrows raised and exaggerated. She doubled over in fits, eyes streaming. Once the giggles died down they both lay next to each other. “I appreciate their efforts but I don’t think I’m quite ready for one Gladio's romance novels candlelit nights of passion.”

He turned his face towards her, blushing at the thought of him taking her and trying to play it cool. “Nah, far too romcom for me. I mean don't get me wrong I love those movies, especially if there is a dog in it but I don't want my life to be one.”

Her voice went quiet. “Yeah, I think they're a bit eager on that front but I am happy to drink the champagne, eat the strawberries and crash out here, if you are?”

“What, and miss out on sharing a room with three snoring dudes? I dunno… Noct is a very considerate big spoon.”

“Maybe I should invite him here for you instead?”

Prompto pushed her back down onto the bed as she got up pretending to leave to invite Noctis over. “Jokes! Jokes! He’s a terrible big spoon, knees me in the ass like all night. It'll be nice to have your delightful company all to myself.” He lay on his side next to her, a coy smile on his blushing face.

He was close to her, she was getting heady on the smell of him. _It was too much, too fast, right?_ Obsidian needed a breather, heart beating as fast as it was earlier in the alley outside of the market. “I’m going to get showered and get changed. Then I’m going to attack that Champagne it’s been a very long day.”

They took turns getting showered, changing into PJ’s and Prompto drying his hair. They then sat crossed legged on the bed, flute in hand, watching funny cat videos from his phone until they got tired. They blew out the scented candles, moved the bowl of condoms to the bathroom and crawled under the covers.

“You know this is the first time in a long time I haven’t worn my sweatband to bed, it feels weird.” His arms were raised above his head, feeling the breeze on his wrist, as though a piece of him was missing.

“I’m not used to you being so symmetrical. I’m glad you trusted me, Prom.”

He offered her a cheesy grin. “No problem. Hard not to when I turn around and your shirtless for me. Taking off a glove is hardly a fair exchange. Even so this has been the best sleep-over I’ve ever had, don't tell Noct, he'll be heartbroken I've said that.”

“This has been my only sleep-over.” She declared. “None of the girls in the village ever really liked me.”

“Then I’m honored I got to be your first sleep over buddy.” He snuggled down into the bed offering his right hand to her. She took it, interlocking her fingers and found herself falling asleep the second time that day feeling warm and wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has ghost pains. Obsidian goes on a date with Prompto. Cindy shows up to Lestallum. Iris has a lot of shopping to do and a ghost from the past appears.

****

It was mid-morning when Obsidian clawed herself from sleep. The warmth of the sheets and the ebbing heat Prompto gave off made it nigh on impossible to force herself out of the bed. She dragged herself away from the comfort of warms sheets and a warm body. She stretched as far as her taut skin would let her and re-tucked in the covers as a blonde head rolled over retreating into the warm recesses. Obsidian made for the far side of the room, opened the curtains, made herself a cup of coffee and curled up in a decorative armchair bathing in soft mid-morning light.

The room itself was practically silent; existing, quietly, almost stilling time. Only the occasional sleepy grumble and rustle from the bed roused her from the thoughts that swam in her head. Obsidian knew she should be doing more, after yesterday’s failings she should be honing herself, practising, enhancing her skills. Somehow, just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Of course her body still ached from the tumble and her mind was frazzled from Gladio’s obtuse interrogation but that wasn’t it. For the first time in a long time she was truly content, Obsidian was even happy at Ignis’ misplaced intervention.

She heard Prompto mumble something vague in his sleep and smiled at the peaceful look on his delicate features. Her mind rewound to the previous night, the way he shied from her as he showed her the tattoo. How his shoulders tightened and his chest heaved, awaiting her rebuke. Who the hell tattooed a child and why a barcode? Like he was a piece of meat to process and order. It made her feel sick and enraged all at once. But then there was after, when they fell into comfort, sat with each other in bed and lounged in one another's company. She fell asleep to the sound of his breathing next to her, it was - BAM! BAM! BAM! An explosive knock on the room’s door shook her from her thoughts, she leapt from the chair and dashed across to open it.

On the other side was a bedraggled Iris, she was still in PJ’s panting hard with a hand over her eyes. Prompto roused and sat up in bed. “Hey, whosit?” He yawned, shaking his head.

“Iris, who can remove her hand from her eyes because nothing happened and we’re both decent.” Obsidian rested against the door frame, arms crossed, borderline exasperated.

The teenager sighed with relief and exhaustion from her run. “Oh, thank the Astrals, I was so not prepared to see _that_.” Her cheeks were flushed pink but Obsidian couldn’t tell if it was down to how fast she’d moved or the possibility of walking in on her brother’s friends the morning after the night before. “But that’s not why I’m here. It’s Noct, he needs your help! Iggy and Gladdy thought you might be able to – to, oh, Obsidian please help him! He’s in so much pain.”

Prompto propelled himself out the bed, supernaturally alert. “Iris, is it bad?” The youngest Amicitia nodded, eyes solemn and skin sickly pale.

Obsidian was confused. “Can someone quickly explain what’s going on here?”

“Noct - was in an accident as a child - sometimes he has these flares up in his legs and his back. They’re healed but it’s a kind of ghost pain, no one is really sure what triggers them.” Iris’s voice warbled. Obsidian was taken aback, she had no idea.

Prompto rushed forward and grabbed her hands. “Please help him, help Noct. If anyone could do it, it's you.”

“I’ll try my best…” Was all she could say before Iris grabbed her wrists and set off faster than she’d ever seen anyone move.

When they arrived at the room it was Iris who pounded on the door, Obsidian was inspired by her tenacity. Gladiolus opened it, concern etched in every pore of his face. “Can you help?” She didn’t trust herself to speak and simply nodded. The three of them ushered themselves into the room to find Ignis by Noctis’ side, sleeves rolled up, pressed a chilled flannel onto the Prince’s head the other hand holding on tightly to the flailing Prince who was writhing in agony.

The tactician looked at her, exhausted though he’d never complain. “What do you need?”

“A tub full of water, doesn’t matter if it’s warm. I can change that and I need him as stripped down as possible.”

Within a couple of careful minutes, the tub was full, the Prince was stripped down to his smalls and Gladio was delicately placing him in the tub. He shivered, biting his tongue, pain boiling like hot needles crawling just under his skin. She placed one hand in the water, another on the back of the Prince’s hip and urged as much power as she could muster through him. She felt something and his back and when she looked she found one long surgical scar that sat horizontal across his hips and another that ran the length of his spine. This must have been what they were talking about. He resisted, hissing air across his teeth. Obsidian had often found when healing Noctis that his royal powers resisted her in ways she never encountered before. A conflict of power, two branches of the same tree but it was like his body was trying to reject it; she pushed on, sweat dripping down her brow as she tapped in further and forced her healing under his skin.

“I’m sorry Noctis, I know this feels strange, but I need you to stop trying to resist it so much. It will ease soon, I promise.” He nodded with a jerk of his clammy head.

He eased, lay back and she soon found it easier to guide her magic through him, the water in the tub glowed a soft blue. The conflict between modern and ephemeral would have been nonsensical if the situation were less dyer. Droplets of water highlighted his ivory skin in a pale blue sheen as they absorbed, easing his pain. She heard a collective sigh as Gladio and Ignis emerge behind her.

“How long do these episodes usually last?” She asked in their direction, not daring to break concentration.

“Anywhere between a couple of hours to a couple of days, it’s hard to discern. They just end.” Ignis answered her, keeping his voice low. “None of the potions we had were helping, at all, which is why we called you. Apologies for disturbing you from your private time.

“It's fine, Ignis. I've been awake for a while anyway. Don't give it a second thought.”

“Can’t you just use your magic to heal him outright?” Queried Gladio, frustrated and being held onto by Ignis.

“There’s nothing wrong his body. He’s in peak physical fitness for a guy that can sleep for 16 hours a day.” A weak laugh emitted from Noctis, his exhaustion was clear. “All I can do is manage his symptoms and keep him comfortable until this pain passes.”

She moved her hand from his hip to his forehead, wiped the hair from his brow and offered him the warmest smile she could muster. She knew showing face and keeping calm was just as important as the actual healing.“Just stay as still as you can, and close your eyes. The sooner you can sleep, the better you’ll feel.”

Noctis groaned in an attempt to get her to stop,” he insisted weakly, trying to move his body to make a point.

“I know but if I stop this now, everything will come back and you’ll go into shock. If that happens you could have a heart attack. Trust me, Noctis. Let me help you.” He relented with a weak grumble and she found that the momentary friction from him disappears and her magic began its renewed effort in healing.

Prompto, who was also still in pyjama's, snook into the bathroom with the Prince’s phone, unlocked it and propped it on the side of the tub, music ebbing from the speakers. She could feel the notes through the water. “There you go, buddy, that should help you relax. Can you still do your thing, Obsidian?”

“I’ve heard worse, I’m fine I can manage. I’ll stay as long as it takes.”

They all took it in turns to sitting silently and keeping her company while she kept nursing Noctis, managing his pain. Time became illusionary, Obsidian was so focused on keeping the flow of magic going and making sure Noctis was pain free as she could manage she barely noticed the discomfort she was in.

“I’m sorry about this. This is stupid.” Noctis mumbled, eyes dropping as exhaustion was finally claiming him.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” She assured him, this was her job. Something she was good at and she was happy to do it.

His body shuddered, as weary eyes look at her, tears forming at the edges. “This sucks, I feel useless.”

“You’re not, just worn out. Stop fighting it, just let yourself drift off okay? We’ll do everything we can and you’ll be back on your feet in no time. It might take little longer for me though, my ass has gone numb.” He laughed hoarsely and closed his eyes, long lashes fluttering as he fought to stay awake.

For a while she continued to whisper sweet symphonies to him as the sleepy Prince finally decided to give in and doze off. When the group heard his soft snores, Gladio picked him out of the tub with a tender delicacy and took him back to bed. Ignis followed to cater to his following needs. Obsidian forced herself upright and stumbled backwards propping her weight against sink. She was exhausted, couldn't recall the last time she sat and healed for so long. Not since her first days as a hunter and that had been years ago. Sweat dripped down her brow and she let out an unsteady exhale as she tried to swat it away. Iris came to see her and rushed forward as she noticed her struggling against her own body.

The young noble hoisted her into a teary hug. “Thanks for what you’ve done for him.”

She patted down the young girl’s hair, shushing away her tears. “It’s okay, Iris. It’s okay.”

Gladio came back into the bathroom and patted Obsidian on the shoulder. “Good job, Obsidian. C’mon Iris, let her rest and let Ignis finish up.” He escorted his sister from the hotel room and Obsidian made her way out of the bathroom. Prompto was sat in an arm chair surrounded by a half a card game. Ignis was parked next to Noctis, the back of his hand pressed against the Prince’s forehead.

The tactician stood up, humbled. “Thank you for everything you’ve done today. To see Noct in such pain was…”

She took his long, delicate hands lightly and greeted him with a tired smile. “Friends, help friends. Period. I'm here, anytime.”

Ignis recomposed and straightened himself out. “Quite. You should go to Iris' room rest. Using magic for such prolonged use must have you exhausted. Prompto can keep you company, I will take care of the rest.” He gave her a bow and took one of her hands, placed a kiss on the back of it before extending it to the youngest member of the retinue who took one sad look at the Prince and then led her out of the room and into the quiet stillness of Iris’s accommodation.

The second she made it through the door, Obsidian collapsed on the bed in an undignified mess. Her arms and legs ached, her head a little fuzzy. She was running on fumes and the need to sleep was borderline overwhelming. She felt a weight next to her and a delicate touch on her back.

“What you did today was incredible.” He whispered to her. “No one else has been able to ease his pain like that since Lady Lunafreya…”

“I’m no Oracle.” She grumbled into the bedsheets. “But I’m happy it helped him, I’m glad I can make myself useful.”

“It’s strange that you think you weren’t before that. I wish I could do half the stuff you do. Maybe then I- “He paused, Obsidian heard muffled sniffles and hitched breathes. She rolled on her side to look at him. “Maybe then I’d be useful to Noct.”

“Of course, you’re useful! You’re his best friend. You don’t need to have magic, be his nanny or his shield. You do enough by being his anchor to the rest of us, Prom. So, don’t worry so much. His Highness needs you as much as anyone else. More so even.” She opened her arms to him, giving him permission to get close. She held on tight to him, and he to her. It must have been just past midday. The shafts of light that entered the room, shimmered. The heat they gave off was incredible and she was suddenly thankful that most places in Lestallum had air-conditioning. “So, do I - stay with me until I wake up?”

He cleared his throat, desperate to sound stronger than he was feeling. “I promise to be the first thing you see, I’ll stay as long as it takes.”

She was delighted to hear her own words mirrored, it didn’t take long for sleep to claim her after that.

Obsidian awoke feeling refreshed. Not in a jump out of bed with enough energy to start the day, but enough that when she heard the loud voices in the room she didn't want immediately to rip off heads.

“Is this the lady that helped Prince Noctis?” A small voice suddenly whispered as Obsidian makes her way to the edge of the bed and stretched her aching body.

“Yup, that’s her.” She yawned and looked across the room to see Prompto with his hand to a young boy’s ear pretending to whisper back. He winked at her when she caught his eye.

The boy crossed his arms and pouted. “She doesn’t look like a witch to me, that’s not a very nice thing to call her.”

Prompto rested his hands on his knee and looked thoughtful. He rubbed his chin and nodded his head. “Your right, little dude. Talcott, this is Obsidian. This most magnificent Sorceress this side of Leide and Healer of the Great Prince of Lucis.”

The boy looked at her with lights in his eyes, mouth agape and amazed at her dishevelled appearance. “Don’t lie to the poor boy, Prom. He’ll get the entirely wrong impression of me.” Prompto shrugged and offered her a light smirk. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Talcott, or at least it will be when I’m awake properly.”

Iris laughed to the left of them. “So, how is our Sorceress feeling?”

Obsidian ran her hands through her hair and ruffled it at her scalp. “I’m okay, still feeling the sting of earlier. But I’ll be better once I shower and eat.” She rubbed away at the grumbling that was gnawing at her stomach, the last thing she ate was half a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. She was a growing girl, needed her sustenance.

Iris clasped her hands together then steepled them, a scheme brewing in her matchmaking mind. “Y’know that’s great, because, Prompto was just thinking of taking you out to a really great place to eat,” she said thinking out loud. “He said he wanted to wait for you to wake, so myself and Talcott already ate.”

Prompto eyed the younger girl in confusion. A pink hue covering his cheeks “I was?”

Iris knotted her eyebrows together and spoke slowly so he could understand. “Yes, just very recently. Isn’t that right, Taclott?”

The young boy nodded eagerly, agreeing with the young noble. “That’s right, Miss Iris told you about a place in the market you should take Miss Obsidian because her brother thought she would be very hungry when she woke up and that you would be free to take her on a date.”

The pair seemingly choked on his last word, clearing the backs of their throat to distract from the awkward statement. “I guess I must have done!” He reacted first. Blasting a set of finger guns in her direction “C’mon girl. You. Me. A whole lotta food?”

She grimaced, not through his offer but the burning hot embarrassment of two sets of eyes awaiting her response. “Does that mean you’re paying?”

“It means someone’s paying that isn’t you. So, is that a yes?” Prompto flashed his pearly teeth in a gritted smile. Suddenly a person shaped bundle of nerves. Obsidian whispered a response and played coyly with her tangled bed head.

“Sounds like a date to me!” Interjects Iris, steering away from the moment. “Why don’t you boys go hang out with Gladdy, Iggy and Noct while I help Obsidian get ready.” She ushered them off quickly before they can utter any resistance and turned her attention to Obsidian.

Under the duress of Iris, it wasn't long before Obsidian is bathed, primed and ready to leave. Iris studies her, getting the older woman to give her a lacklustre twirl. She’s stood playing at the ends of her lightly curled hair squirming under the gaze of the young noble. Obsidian straightens out her dress, a burgundy skater dress, cinched in at the waist by a pleather white belt. She pairs with a cream thigh length cardigan and a pair of delicate ballet pumps, the only thing delicate in her arsenal. She's never been afforded to opportunity to be 'girly', life never gave her that chance, it feels foreign to her. Why couldn't she have just thrown on a pair of high-waisted jeans and a long t – shirt to hide everything? Iris turns away for a moment as she remembers an important detail. She adorns Obsidian with a silver moon pendant and star earrings.

Iris stepped back and admired her as Obsidian fondled with the pendant. “I found them at one of the stalls in town. I saw them and thought of you. We didn’t get to spend a lot of time together when you first got here, but Gladio is really good with knowing with what presents suit people even if he isn't the best at showing his appreciation. I just wanted to thank you – for everything you've done for them.”

She pulled her into a tight hug. “They are beautiful, thank you so much. Your brother is so lucky to have you.”

When they pulled away Iris rubbed away at her eyes. “He is lucky to have me and I’m lucky to have him. Now go on, go enjoy your date. Just go easy on Prompto. He means well but he’s still a little awkward.”

“What did they do to deserve such a caring person? I’ll be on my best behaviour, but it’s just a meal, Iris.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed her towards the door. “Of course, now get, he’s going to go wild over you.”

Obsidian made her way down to the next floor and knocked on the door, Gladio answered. From one Amicitia to another. “You scrub up good. Ready for your date?”

“Thanks, Gladio, but it’s just food.”

“For two. That, makes it a date,” he lets out a rippling chuckle. “Come on in, he’s nearly finished preening in the bathroom.”

When she entered the room Ignis was sat pouring over maps and making notes. Talcott was sat next to him equally enthralled in the map, referencing his grandfather’s notebook. Noctis was still in bed, sat up-right, face pale and his hair slicked back.

“Hey, Gladio’s right, you look good. I'm surprised” His voice is weak, but at least his snarky attitude is back.

“Thanks. I think. How are you feeling, Noct?”

“As weak as a new-born kitten but in no pain, thanks to you.”

“I’m glad.” She relaxed slightly, glad her magic’s effect was still in full swing.

Ignis put his work down and gave their guest a subtle smile. “ Ah, Obsidian, you look radiant. I wish we could talk you out ourselves as thanks, but please go and have a lovely evening. We’ll look after his Highness.”

“You sure? I could give him a final once over.”

Noct shook his head, strands of hair falling in front of his face. “Thanks, but all I need is food and sleep.” He banged on the wall adjoining his bed. “Prompto, hurry up in there.”

“Don’t keep a lady waiting.” Ignis added.

“You look very pretty, Miss Obsidian.” Talcott piped up.

“Thank you so much, Talcott!” She flattered by the boy’s manners.

The bathroom door creaked open and Prompto peaked out cautiously, brushing himself down, nervous, he’s suddenly the centre of attention. He entered the room in a red tank top, grey cargo's held up with a white belt, black gloves, and tawny coloured army boots. He run hands through his hair nervously, which was coiffed and bounced across his face. Prompto pushed up a pair of thick framed glasses onto the bridge of his nose, a mass of bracelets on his wrists jingle as they clatter against one another.

They eye up each other, admiring how well the other scrubs up.

“Oh look, you match!” Comments Talcott energetically.

“That-that wasn’t planned!” Prompto hid behind his hands gaining a laughter from the room.

A hazy blush crept across their cheeks as Obsidian crossed to him. “Chocobo's of a feather flock together. I think we look great. C’mon, let’s go.”

They left amid cringy comments and chuckles. Neither of them said anything until they reached the fountain at the edge of the hotel premise.

“Talcott is a smooth talker. That kid is going to be such a hit with guys and girls. But the little dude was right, you look really good.” He was a little breathless as he drunk her in her subtle femininity. How her curls rested against her collar. Skirts shuffled. The way the light bounced off her necklace and danced under her chin.

“You don’t look too bad yourself. C’mon let’s go get some food. I’m starving.”

After navigating Iris's too detailed instructions and the warren of streets in the restaurant district they end up at the bistro just as a rush of workers end their shift. They stand out compared to the rest of the restaurant goers. The bistro is filled to brim of tough, work-hardened women from the power-plant. After a few glances, they shut out the outside world order food, and found themselves lost in conversation.

“What was it like growing up on a farm?” Prompto asked, hands on cheeks, leaning in and elbows on the table.

“Harsh. Cold. More early mornings than I care to remember and just as many late nights. But what my Papa and I did was honest work. I was so proud of us both.”

“What was your favourite part?”

“You really gonna make me say it? It used to be the Chocobo’s. The accident made me wary but I don’t hate them. For what’s worth I think you’d be good at it. You need empathy and a maternal nature to raise them. They’re incredibly smart birds and they pick up on the nuances of your mood it’s why Ce- Papa preferred for me to do it. I had more patience with their stubborn nature.”

He paused for a moment, whose name was she going to say? Was it that demi-god who gave her his powers. The same one who had slept with her? His throat closed at the thought, a shiver of jealously went down his spine and he felt his hands tighten around his jaw.

“I’d love to visit your home. It sounds incredible.” He said instead.

“I’d like to go back to… If it were ever possible. I catch myself missing it more than I should. Papa says he’s coping but letters only convey so much. I worry the gil I send him isn’t enough…” She trails off for a moment and Prompto noticed the way her eyes crinkle as she pushed the thought away. “Besides, I’d love to visit the Crown City. I've heard so much about it from you guys and my Mama too. I want to visit all of your favourite places.”

“Apart from Noct’s old apartment and the arcade centre we used to go to the only other place I liked was the run route I used to go on near the limits of the wall. They’re nothing special.” Prompto shrugged, it was painful to think about home. It was bittersweet at best, he still had no idea what happened to his foster parents and as the days went by found himself thinking about them less.

“They seem special to you. Special enough to mention. When you take it back, you’ll have to take me.”

He smiles sincerely. “Then it’s a date.”

Food arrived and they spend a while stuffing their faces and drinking merrily. When the deafening atmosphere of the bistro become overwhelming Prompto paid and they made the long way back to the hotel via the City outlook. Something in the air made her feel uneasy, it wasn't the wall of heat they walked through, or even the sheer amount of people for the time of night. Much like at the farmhouse, like anxious prey she can she can’t shake the feeling she is being watched and it sends a chill into her very soul. The heat of Lestallum is still overwhelming, a haze dances in the air and they are both thankful for the breeze that skirts the edge.

“Do you think there is any way for someone to check my Papa is okay? I haven’t heard anything since my very final letter to him.” She pondered out loud, looking out to the horizon.

“You sent your dad a suicide note?” He placed a hand on her shoulder, angular eyes looked at her with concern.

She tried to focus on details on the inky horizon, feeling his gaze in her peripheral. “It seemed sensible at the time, but no. I followed up with one when you guys brought me here to see a doctor. I asked the concierge to check my PO box when you were talking to Iggy last night. He got back to me today, there’s nothing there. I’m just worried he did something. He always hated the Nif’s.”

Prompto is relieved somewhat, it seems so long ago they found her clutching to sanity and her life in the middle of that desert. Of course her mental health would be still wobbly and if she had family to worry about that's bound to make it worse.. “I’ll ask Iggy when we get back, see if Cor can spare a Glaive or Hunter to go and check on your dad.”

His continued kindness surprised her, she pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. “I’d really appreciate that, thanks Prom.”

They stand for a while, him relishing in her unconditional affection, the sensation is unfamiliar but welcome. He's lost in how she feels, cautious, but with everything all at once and he sinks into it. When they arrive back at the Leville there is only one concierge visible, he’s sat down behind the counter reading a trashy harlequin romance novel. He nods in their direction as they quietly make their way through the lobby and up the stairs.

When they reach her door, she seems reluctant to move. “Thanks for the treat tonight, Prom. I’ve had a great date.”

He raises a brow, a quirky smile on his face. “Oh, so it was a date?”

“I guess so… I mean if you thought it was? Or didn’t you? I just didn’t want everyone else giving us flak…” She’s flustered, hands pawing through her hair.

He take her hand in both of his. “This has been hands down the best date I’ve had in a long time, and the only one where my date wasn’t after my best friend.” He leaned in, planted a kiss on her cheek, then another on her knuckles. “I should go and get some sleep. G’night, Obi.”

Prompto caresses the back of her thumb in a lingering touch before he leaves for the stairs and down to his room. She stands there dumbfounded, rooted. Replaying this kiss in her head and the sensual touch lingering on her skin before she eventually gives in and retires too.

“OH! OH! I think I see her truck.” Iris points avidly at a battered yellow truck with the trade mark decal approaching from the turn off.

Ignis, Iris and Obsidian waited patiently in the parking lot as the truck reversed into parking spot. As the cabin door creaked open a staggeringly beautiful woman slid to the ground with a graceful thump. Obsidian evaluated the woman before her, long tanned legs, a toned strong body and a striking face with warm piercing eyes. _Shit no wonder they all have the hots for her,_ Obsidian thinks to herself, s _he’s stunning there is no way I can compete with her._ She tries to push away the green-eyed monster, this woman wasn’t her competition or enemy, she didn’t even know her.

“Hey ya’ll!” She greets with energy as she slammed the cabin door shut.

“Miss Cindy, pleasure to have you here.” Ignis offered his gloved hand and she shook it with gumption. “This is Lady Iris Amicitia and Miss Obsidian, our newest compatriot.”

“Hey, Ladies., how ya'll doing?” Cindy offered a bright grin and a rough hand.

Iris shakes the mechanic’s hand with a firm grip and girlish charm.

Cindy turns to Obsidian with same warmth. “It’s lovely to meet you, Cindy.” She said as she shook her hand with firm reciprocation.

Cindy placed a hand on her hip and offered a delightful smile. “Now where’s the rest of your rag tag band?”

“They’re babysitting for me so I could come and greet you.” Iris answered.

Cindy laughs, understanding. “Then I suppose I’ll let ‘em off the hook this time. Besides, this quite the welcoming committee for ‘ole me.”

Obsidian found her gravely chuckle infectious. The radiant aura the mechanic gave was so bright, she found it difficult not to shy away, just like she did that first day meeting Prompto. No wonder he felt so strongly for her, light attracted light.

“Not at all, I wish we could have rolled out a bigger fanfare for you, Miss Cindy. But there is simply so much work to be done before our embargo to Altissia.” Apologised Ignis, Obsidian cringed at mention of the water City, she wasn’t even sure if she was invited to go.

“Say no more,” she waved a hand dismissing his apology. “All this mechanic needs is all ya’ll smiling faces and a chance to get under the hood of my favourite girl.” She retreated to the boot of the truck momentarily and hoisted a duffel bag covered in stickers, patches and motor oil. Ignis offered to carry only to be rebuffed. “No need, don’t wanna ruin yer nice Crown’s guard uniform.”

Ignis offered his arm out in the way of the Leville. “After you then, Miss Cindy.”

Obsidian hangs fire at the back of the group, drowned out by the outgoing personalities of Cindy and Iris. She can hear Iris asking Cindy a multitude of questions all about the Regalia, her Grandfather Cid and his memories of her Dad. She had almost forgotten how fresh her grief was, for a girl so young she was coping remarkably well and never complained once. This must be one of the few ways she could cope to remember her father. Cindy reciprocated enthusiastically, filling Iris’s head with all the details and banal thoughts she could remember from the stories of her Grandfather’s younger and wilder days. Despite her distance Obsidian can see she’s filled boundless empathy and enrapturing.

“Are you well, Obsidian?” Ignis is by her side quietly, voicing his concerns.

She faltered and falls off her train of thought. “I’m fine. Just…worried about the boys.”

“No need.” He pulled out his phone from his pocket and tapped the glass. “Gladio has been giving my half hourly updates since they left the hotel first thing. They are quite amusing, it’s like reading a train wreck in motion would you like to take a peak?”

She looks at him in surprise. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Then what truly bothers you?” He asks returning his phone to his jacket pocket and disarming her with a gentle touch to her wrist.

Obsidian cast a look to the bright light that fills her eyes. “It’s a silly little nothing.”

“I see.” He looks at her knowingly. “I assure you this nothing will remain so. She was never interested in your something anyway. Married to her work. I can spot it a mile off.” Ignis tapped his nose. She knows it will stay confident between them and it’s a relief.

“Thanks, Ignis. You’re really good at this, I owe you one.”

“Not at all, but if you happen to come across the local brand of ebony and procure its location today I would be most appreciative. I have a feeling Gladio is going to run me ragged today.” They exchange a knowing look and Obsidian allows herself a laugh at the tactician’s expense.

As their group reached the hotel they are met by the others in the lobby. While Gladio and Talcott enthusiastically greet Cindy both Obsidian and Ignis notice Prompto hiding at the fringes, eyes to the floor hands behind his back, colour vibrant against his dusty freckles.

“So, Prince, what damage have you done to the poor girl this time? How bad does it have to be that I have ter travel half-way cross a continent to make her feel better? Hmm?” Cindy grilled Noctis, leaning forward, hands on hips and eyes piercing.

Noctis raised his hands in submission. “Me?? Why do you assume I’ve done something to the car? I’ve barely been behind the wheel. If anything’s wrong it’s because Specs did it.” He blushed, feeling affronted.

She held his stare for a moment, making him feel uncomfortable before giving him a wink and a giggle. “Don’t get your knicks in a twist, Highness. I’m just jokin’ ya. Gladiolus filled me in before I made the journey.”

Noctis went quiet as he realised how much joy the mechanic got from him going all in a fluster. Gladio nudged the Prince in the side. “Chill Noct, she’s just giving the Regalia her magic touch before Caem.” Noctis’ face tightened as the colour in his cheeks deepened, he waved them both off with an exasperated sigh as Cindy and Gladio grin at each like Cheshire cats, puzzling Alice into a fit of rage.

“If that’s all fer now, I can get started tomorrow. It’s a dusty, long road from Hammerhead to here and I promised to meet up with Holly before she started the night shift today.”

“There are no objections here. We have plenty to prep for, you enjoy your day, Miss Cindy.” Replied Ignis.

“Great, I’m gonna go get checked in and showered. It’s hotter out here then frying pan in a forge fire. I’ll meet ya’ll tonight for dinner if that’s alright? We can go over details then.” Cindy probed.

“Sounds great.” Responded Gladio picking up the mechanics bag with solid ease. Cindy tried to put up a fight but her original statement wouldn’t stand, the shield wasn’t even wearing a shirt. Ignis pulled to the right of her and lead her to the reception desk like an ever-graceful host before setting off beside her directing her to her room. She bid the group goodbye as she ascended the staircase and left the rest of them standing aimless in the lobby.

The second her brother left the room, leadership passed to Iris and she asserted with unparalleled authority. “Okay guys, you can all come and help me. I have a huge list of things to procure and order and I need all of the sets of hands I can get.”

“How much stuff are you intending to buy Iris? We don’t have unlimited funds.” Queried Noctis, recovering sharply from his grilling from Cindy.

She rolled her eyes and sighed audibly. “I know that, I’ve budgeted everything and I’ll have you know I can now barter along with the best of Lestallum. Trust me Noct, I got this, I just need your help to carry a few things and keep me company.”

The Prince tried to look nonplussed, but Obsidian noticed his voice was an octave higher and he refused to look Iris in the face. “Sure, we have nothing else to do.”

“Don’t push yourself, bud. We’re happy to help Iris, but I’d rather Noct didn’t spend another day in bed.” He placed a comforting hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Noct, take it easy today. Leave the heavy lifting to us.” Re-affirmed Obsidian.

“Nu uh missy, the same goes to you.” Prompto rested a hand on his hip as he tried puff himself up. “You’re exhausted too, y’know.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re as pale as a ghost.”

“It’s just the heat, it’s like a thousand degrees out here.”

“B.S. You totally overdid it. Maybe you should stay here and rest…” He dashed forward and placed the back of his forearm on her clammy forehead.

“I’m not a baby!” She almost bit.

Noctis leant into Iris’s shoulders and with a chuckle said. “Look, they’re having their first domestic. Isn’t that sweet?”

Iris laughed behind her hands, desperately trying not to encourage the Prince. “Don’t be mean, Noct.”

They paused mid-fight, embarrassed by their audience and retreat a step back from one another.

“I can manage…I want to help.”

“I know you can, sorry…”

Talcott walked up to her and takes a hand in his. “Don’t worry Miss Obsidian, if you feel unwell I’ll bring you back and take real good care of you!” His little digits squeeze around hers and hold on tight.

“Looks like you’ve got competition, Prom.” Noctis jests.

Talcott shook his head. “Nu uh, I’ve still got a hand free, see?” He wriggled his little fingers at Prompto who gushes over him for a minute solid before taking his hand. He cast a sheepish look over at Obsidian who returns it in kind. Fight over then.

They set off ahead, launching Talcott into the air, as high as his legs would go. The young boy had a grin from ear to ear, and it was genuine for the first time in weeks. Iris and Noctis allow themselves to feel to Talcott’s joy as his delightful cries can be heard across the courtyard of the hotel. Iris turned to Noctis, voicing her opinion out loud. “Is it just me, or does this really suit them?” The Prince agreed.

As it happened, Iris’s job list was substantial. The first port of call was collecting the ambiguous list of potions and curative’s Ignis had asked for. She dragged them to almost every stall in the market trying to strike the right bargain.

“I can deal with all the healing myself, I don’t see why we need to waste the gil on it.” Obsidian commented, annoyed by the heat and feeling replaced by elixirs.

Talcott stood proudly next to her, tiny little fingers wrapped tightly around hers. “A good adventurer always goes prepared, plus it’s not fair to leave expect to heal every scratch and transformation. Mr Ignis, likes to be prepared in case you can’t deal with everyone at once.”

“Little dude's got you there, would you like to heal every owie from here to Altissia?” Prompto asked, smiling at Talcott.

“No – I suppose not.” Talcott squeezed her hand warmly and she sighed in defeat. “What did I do to be so humbly defeated by someone so cute?” She ruffled his head. “An answer as well thought out as that deserves ice-cream.”

“Ice cream sounds like a great idea.” Noctis piped up, rubbing the sweat from his brow. “Following Iris around is harder work than I was expecting.”

Iris hummed in contempt. “I told you, Noct, I barter now. All this walking around is for your benefit. However, an ice-cream sounds too good to miss up and I know the perfect place!” She led them to the back the market towards the shade. There stood a stall decorated in pink and orange pastel vinyl with blocks of ice carved into various animals. Mists of ice curled around the base of the stall and the party cooled down immediately.

It wasn’t long before they were all sat down tucking into a variety of shaved ice, cute bowls of ice-cream with a bounty of toppings and ice-pops. Noctis stuffed his face quickly, relishing the cold more than the flavour. Talcott wasn’t too far behind, taking excited chunks out of his cone. Iris was demure and took small delicate bites while she watched the world around her rush by as she amended her job list and ticked things off with a sense of accomplishment.

“Just try it! The bubble-gum pieces are amazing! Go on, you might like it~!” Prompto tried to push the tiny ice-cream spoon into her face.

“No! Stop, let me just eat my cone in peace,” she grabbed his wrist and tried to push him away with a childish giggle.

After a minute of play fighting Obsidian relented, she backed down and opened her palm to take the little plastic spoon from him. Prompto placed a finger and thumb against her chin and guided the spoon past her lips. Obsidian felt surprise, by the flavour but mostly by his flirty behaviour and the way his eyes glimmered as he looked at her. She retaliated in kind and put her own spoon in his, running her fingers along the length of his jaw. There was a moment of silence before they burst out laughing at each other, part in nerves and joy at the ice-cream they had smeared on the others mouth. Prompto and Obsidian were so caught up in their own little world that they didn’t see or hear Noctis take out his phone; take a snap, show Iris and calmly return the device back to his one of many pockets.

Prompto smiled her, placed the half melted pot down and used his thumb to wipe the remainder of his dessert of the corner of her mouth. In a moment of delirious lust, he eyed her as he brought his thumb to his own mouth and licked it clean; tasting the sweet flavour and sweeter reaction. Obsidian’s body hitched, tensing as she watched him, long lashes, bright eyes and the flickering of a soft pink tongue along long digits. _Oh, fuck, sixes take me_. _This is too much, I shouldn't be thinking about this._

“Prompto!” She chided, rubbing at the spot in the corner of her mouth he took the ice-cream from.

“What?” He said with a coy smile. “You missed a spot.”

Obsidian fumbled over her words, that devilish look leaving her entangled and trapped like a rabbit in a snare.

Noctis came to her rescue. “C'mon dude, gimme a hand putting all this stuff in the trash. You can play at Casanova later, dude.”

A switch flipped, seductive Prompto took a back seat; and the regular dozy Prompto took the helm. “Sure, bud – no problem.” Jumping to his feet with a sheepish smile.

As she watched them clear up, an eerie feeling hit Obsidian. Eyes were everywhere, some crossed with hers and it made her skin itch. She had hunted too many animals to know that she was the one now being observed, but by whom? She scanned the crowd from her perch but nothing stood out and the eerie tingle on the back of her neck passed, for the moment.

After their brief pit stop Iris dragging them about on her mission across the city with renewed vigour.. Which very quickly led them of the beaten track to some of the smaller back streets of Lestallum. She spent some time arranging a weapon order with a vendor on behalf of Gladio. While the blacksmith rooted around for an order form Iris’s eyes wandered. She turns to look for Talcott to make sure he was safe and not touching any of the weaponry, that's the last thing she needed that inquisitive child to be doing. She noticed that he was no longer in between Obsidian and Prompto but holding Obsidian’s right hand. He hummed a little ditty delightfully and swung backwards and forwards on his feet. Iris was relieved he was okay but her thoughts shifted when she noticed that the Gunner and the ex Hunter joined at their hands. She saw Prompto absent-mindedly rubbing small circles into back of her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, cast her doting side glance with a content smile across his face. Iris sighs inwardly, casting a longing gaze at Noctis whose attention was intently on a broadsword on display. Hollow feelings flickered stronger when violet eyes caught hers. She knew nothing would come of her slovenly crush with Noct, but she couldn't help her heart. He knew her like no one else did, loved her in a way that made her blush from head to toe, yet it felt like home; he felt like home to her.

The next stop was more conventional, one of the final things for the day is to source out some of the non-perishables for the journey to Caem. They exited the small, towering alleys of the city back onto the main road to enter a small, air-conditioned supermarket where they find relief from the chunky heat of the city. Iris grabbed Noctis by the hands dragging him off for his opinion on meals and Ignis’ preferences on ingredients. He’s adamant he has no idea what specs uses in their meals, but Iris knows he can’t pull the wool over her eyes. The Prince is more perceptive than he lets on and she knows that. For all the birthday presents he’s bought her over the years not one has ever been wrong. It’s always been something she off-handed she mentioned once, months prior and he was always the one to deliver it, not even her brother was that good. Besides, she craves these small moments with him; no matter how jokey, or childish or immature – these are the only moments gets Noctis to herself, her Noct.

While Noctis and Iris engage in a somewhat heated back and forth about onions, Prompto and Talcott entertain themselves with a cucumber fight, at least until a bemused clerk raised their eyebrow and Prompto put the veg back very, very carefully. Obsidian walked the isles, not really looking at much. She occasionally picked up the odd item and stored it in the list in her head so she could come back later unburdened. A new pouch to carry water, could be useful? Baby powder to keep her cool and dry? Maybe – if they've the room. She paused at the front of the store, watching the television but not at the same time, waiting on her companions and enjoying the artificial coolness of the store. She heard Noctis and Iris behind her gabbing away like an old married couple and a few of the other shoppers lost in their own little world. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Talcott and Prompto talking tech at a little isle of camera and cables. Obsidian casts a smile at the small domestic scene. He would make a good dad – the thought charms and embarrasses her. Obsidian returns her wavering attention to the small screen her heart stops.

“…local authorities still have the warrant out for his arrest. Celio Dauros is wanted for a multitude of crimes against the empire which include theft and damage of empire property, impersonation of an officer, various counts of fraud and money laundering…”

Her blood froze in her veins. That face. A face she hadn’t seen see for years. A face belonging to someone who she thought was long dead. A face whose pretty words and delicate touches had lied to her. The longer Obsidian stared at the flickering pixels the quicker she lost control. Her body tightened and coiled in rage, her breathing hastened as the report continued, the weight in her chest made her feel like her lungs were about to collapse. He had used her, her family, her village and left. His _gift_ had ruined her life. And now he was here, he’d been watching her all along. She shuddered, her power rode with the raw emotion she was feeling, creeping from her body like a glacier. The stores old air conditioning unit choked and spluttered as a layer of ice sprung up through the grill. The temperature in the shop fell harsh and suddenly; the clerk smacked the air conditioning unit with a grunt of confusion and disapproval but the rest of the shoppers stood still, their glares of fear and curiosity were on her.

“He is currently thought to be hiding near the foot hills of Lestallum. Do not approach…” The newscaster continued.

Lestallum? He’s so close? He could ruin everything all over again! Her power spiralled out of control; it seeped and crawled from her every pore bellowing like a snowstorm in the the tiny, cramped store. Bottles of liquids exploded in spikes of ice; glass shattered as it hit the floor in a simultaneous chime. The floor near her feet glossed over in a sheet of ice that creaked and groaned as it expanded across the tiles.

_He lied. He lied_. People dropped their items and rushed to leave, confused and scared for their lives.

Her lungs felt heavy as panic set in and she struggled to catch her breathe. _Liar! Liar!_

A ray of sun cut through the cold monotone of her thoughts. “Obsidian?”

She turned her face to the sun, choking on her words. “I can't believe I fell for it.” The tears that fall turned to diamonds of ice as they coasted down her cheeks.

Confused but resolute Prompto pulled her into a hug, wrapping his bare arms tightly around her back. The cold magic that coated her skin burnt his. It prickled and crawled into his pores like tiny spikes. Despite not being a magic user, he could feel the raw energy that expelled from her body, almost crushing in it’s grief. He cast a quick glance at Noctis who’d shielded Iris and Talcott from her magic’s fallout with a magic barrier of his own. Prompto’s teeth chattered involuntarily as he reached to wipe the frozen tears from her face. He watches as delicate snowflakes rest and melt upon his fingertips. A flurry of snow bellows and buckles around them.

“Talk to me,” he muttered to her, biting back at the cold.

“I’m sorry….” She pulls back from his hold, her magic fizzled and she bolted from the store, aimless, confused and leaving her friends voices to fade as she ran.

_That slimy fucker! Lying low-life demi-god arsehole! Used for a free ride and an easy lay._ _ **Not dead**_. The letter she kept in her backpack as a shrine spun in her head like a nightmare carousel. The soft words, careful lullabies and repenting tone. All of it, a lie. He was never dying. Just some jumped up half breed godling looking to spread his seed, or worse. She felt disgusted in herself, so shamed that this curse of hers had driven so many people away. How it had hurt Prompto, burning his skin as he dared to get close. It had made her leave her home, her father. It had killed - had made her want to die. She was repulsed, bile formed in her throat as her panic and the heat overwhelmed her senses. She forced herself to the side of the street where she wretched and heaved until her stomach was empty and her mouth tasted a vile mix between vomit and ice-cream. People watched as she rose to her feet, concerned but not enough to approach. She was probably just another factory worker who'd drunk too much during the siesta – best not to concern themselves. It was only when she looked at her surroundings she had no idea where her meltdown had led her to. Sure she knew Lestallum – but mostly the centre. Her time was spent in the field, not the city. Only the hunters that worked there knew her twists and turns. She was worried he’d make himself known now, when she was vulnerable and alone. Her power was limited after healing Noctis for so long the day before and after her outburst at the supermarket, there was no way she could fight him if that’s what he really wanted.

Obsidian pulled out her phone to see an abundance of missed calls from her friends. _Her friends._ She fell back against the wall, her back slamming into a tangle of pipes and pointed edges and she cried. Grief and shame chewed her up. It came in waves that rolled over her, drowning any sense of preservation and common sense. Once the waves subsided to ripples she checked her phone again, deciding to at least find her way back to the hotel. She skimmed through the missed messages from Prompto but she didn’t have the courage to reply.

_what happened????_

_pls call me back?!_

_Obsidian im scared. Let me kno ur ok._

_Don’t worry about shop. Noct sorted it. Come back._

How could she tell them, her past wasn’t the past and it had stalked her all the way to Lestallum. Was he here watching her now? Getting a kick out her panicked state.

She used her phone to traverse the urban labyrinth, frustrated by her temper tantrum and her blind-sided fury. She lost count of how many times she had to consult the street map app to find it beyond useless. Lestallum was built around the pipes, it wove and bend in man-made rivers. Tall, narrow streets enclosed around her built with people, and things. Lines hung from windows. Air-conditioning created large shadows on the floors below. Pigeons and other small birds rested in the nooks, their calls added to the layers of sound that echoed from the narrow walls. It was overwhelming, she could never get her bearings in the cities underbelly. It's why she'd always stayed close to the headquarters and the food district.

She dodged through the crowds and happened upon Cindy bartering and charming a stall owner. Obsidian thanked the gods for the divine intervention. Cindy turned first, sensing her presence and shook hands with the vendor before turning her attention to the dishevelled wide-eyed ex Hunter. “Hey, Obsidian, right? What’re yer doing down this part o’ town? Where’s the Prince and that Lady friend o’ yours?”

She thought quickly as she rubbed at her face to wipe away the worst of the tears and the last of the vomit. “We got separated, I went to look at something and I turned around and they were gone. All the streets here look the same. I've never been very good at finding my way around, even when I did live here – total ditz.”

Cindy hummed. “That so? Why don’t ya walk with me back to the hotel? My friend left already to start her shift so I could use the company.”

They walked for a while in relative silence through the baking corridors of the city. “You wanna talk? Somethin’ on yer mind?” The mechanic asked while juggling the box of parts in her arms.

Obsidian shrugged. “It’s just the heat, I’m not used to it. Takes me time to acclimatise here. More of a snow and mountains kinda girl,” she offered weakly, wiping away the sweat from her brow.

Cindy clearly wasn’t buying it, she cleared her throat and sighed. “C’mon now, I ain’t no fool. I might know cars better than I know folk but even I know you a girl like you don’t just get lost. Besides weren't you stationed here? I'm sure Gladio told me you used to be a hunter here-”

Her mask crumbled, Obsidian picked her words carefully. “I’ve just found out someone is around here that shouldn’t be – they left me a long time and I guess I overreacted. I walked away and got lost.”

Cindy listened carefully, offered nods and pondering thoughts. “An ex, huh? The way I see it, they’re exes for a reason and your fella is great guy. He don’t seem like a jealous type so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Mine?”

She laughs with that beautiful gravelly chuckle, hair bouncing, glimmering in the sun. Cindy pulls back perfectly pink lips into a knowing smile. “Yeah! Y’know, small, blonde and smiley? Camera in his hands like it’s attached to his fingers.” Her grin widened at Obsidian's fumbling protests, and she nudged her playfully in the shoulder. “He messaged me a while back. Asking if I’d seen ya on the off chance. The boy cares bout ya, you should call him back.”

“I-“

“Go on – I’ll wait over here. No rush.” Cindy side-stepped away and pretended to be out of earshot, putting her gadgets down and playing on her phone.

Obsidian took out her old phone again, this time ignoring the myriad of messages and calls that clogged up her screen. She clicked on Prompto’s most recent call and returned it. With a sharp intake of breath, she put the receiver to her ear.

The phone barely rang before she heard the click on the other and the panicked voice attached to it. “By the six, there you are! Where are you? Are you safe?”

She was relieved and troubled to hear his voice. “I’m fine, Prom I – sorry… I’m with Cindy.”

“I’m glad your safe – did you say Cindy?” His voice cracked.

“Yeah, I was lucky to find her, she’s walking me back to the hotel.”

“Then we’ll head back now to meet you.”

She pouted into the blank screen of the phone. “Where are you?”

He sounded exasperated. “Out looking for you! You went all strange… stormed off and refused to answer your phone. You have us all super worried, where else am I supposed to be?”

She heard Noctis in the background “Tell her I’m going to kick her ass for making us run about half the city.”

She half chuckled. “His highness can try.”

“He didn’t mean that.”

“I do! She can also do all the really terrible jobs on the way to Caem, Crown’s orders.” Obsidian heard a rattle and a clatter of sounds, Noctis wrestled the phone from Prompto. “Just come back, whatever happened, we can sort it. You won’t go through it on your own.”

A lump formed in her throat at Noctis’ soft words. Prompto's voice carried back in her ear. “He means only half of that. You sure you’re not hurt?”

“Not physically, did I burn you?”

Prompto let out a sigh.“It’s fine. Just head back please?”

“It’ll make it right, Prom. I’ll explain everything, see you soon.”

“Not if I see you first,” the line cut out and she allowed herself to cry a little. Cindy walked back towards her, box in hand. “Everything alright? I could hear that Prince half a legion away.”

She laughed. “Yeah, he gets louder when he gets worried.”

“Okay, then let’s mosey on back, these parts are heavy and I think your boys miss you,” the mechanic offered a warm look and turned back, allowing Obsidian some privacy to make herself look presentable.

She regained her composure and kept pace with Cindy. Obsidian found herself warming to the Royal Mechanic; not many people would console a near stranger and talk so warmly to them. Cindy talked energetically about everything, the Regalia, her grandfather and her life at Hammerhead. The more she talked about her work, her life, desires to see Insomnia the more impressed she was with the depth of her thoughts and love for life. She was enraptured by her glow and warmth. She lost count of time with her and was surprised when the courtyard of the Leville came into view along with a line of concerned faces.

Cindy read the mood and bid her goodbyes as Noctis, Prompto and Iris surrounded Obsidian. Prom and Iris hugged her at the same time, wrapping her in a soft warmth. Hands wrapped round the back of her neck, through her hair and along her back. She leant her head into the crook of Prompto's neck and let herself be held by them. Noctis moved forward, his cool features stormy, Prompto and Iris took a step back.

“I told you, prepare yourself for an ass kicking,” she flinched and closed her eyes expecting a blow. A sting blossomed on her face. Obsidian opened them to see the Crown Prince flicking her nose. “Ass kicking delivered. So, don’t you dare scare us like that again. I swear you’ve put ten years on me. Not to mention poor Talcott, you have the kid worried sick,” his face relaxed, the storm left, his eyes calmed and was replaced by warmth and concern. He took her hands in his and she felt humbled by the delicate affection from him. Noctis’ calloused hands caress hers, steadfast and homely. Her throat closed, the explanation for her selfish outburst and the reason she abandoned her friends won’t come out. She trembled, guilt and shame roll over her again, stronger this time. She mumbled a soft apology to them.

Noctis led her forward and Prompto put an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you inside,” she felt a soft wave of tears again as they led her in, safe and warm.

Silence. Uncertainty. How does she talk about this? Fingers trembled, shoulders shuddered, uncertain chills rush down her spine. Eyes watch, expectantly, waiting. She never wanted to explain – not any of this. That night, _that_ secret of hers was meant to stay that way. He’d taken that away from her too. She felt exposed, her soul on exhibition for the room to see. It hurt.

Words turn to mush in her mouth as she viewed the room. “Take your time.” One of them spoke although she couldn’t be sure which.

“I think it’s time I told you all how I got my power,” the room held silent, waiting for her to pluck the courage to continue. “It’ll let you understand why I acted the way I did.”

“You don’t have to explain anything you’re not ready to.” Noctis spoke carefully.

She shook her head, slowing her shaky breathing. “The way I acted today was unacceptable. I put people in danger, I hurt people….” Prompto rubbed the remainder of the chill burns on the inside of his arms. They were red and sore looking, he hadn't let her heal them either. “I wasn’t born with these powers, I was given them by someone I thought I could trust. There was a man, not long after I hit seventeen that I found on the outskirts of my village. My father and I took care of him until he recovered and we lived together for a while.”

Memories ploughed into her like a tsunami, furious, destructive and devastating. Threatening to swallow her up without a trace. “I fell for him, or, I thought I did. Looking back now, he entrapped me, flattered a stupid girl with praise and compliments. I was putty in his hands, used as a refuge so he could hide from whatever sins followed him.” Obsidian bit her lip, fragments of time passed before her eyes. His charming face, dexterous hands, the way his back looked when he worked.

“I don’t know what his intentions were exactly. But we – slept together,” she paused again, her eyes falling to Prompto who tensed up, face boring a hole floor and eyebrows creased. “Something went wrong, something I don’t think he intended. Instead of using me for whatever purposes he had planned I stole his power, or most of it. I’m not sure how; I still haven’t been able to figure that out but when I woke up in the morning every trace of him was gone, bar one letter. Its contents contained a pack of lies about him dying, and wanting to pass on his powers-”

She jeered feeling stupid and repulsed. Hiccuping as she scoffed at her younger self. “I believed him, every word. Until today. When I saw his face on that television screen. A wanted criminal. A liar. A thief -” her shoulders fell, feeling defeated. “I think he’s been following me; I’ve noticed something off since we got back to Lestallum. I think he intended for me know he was still alive. Whatever it is I stole from him - I think he wants it back. This power I have is stolen – not mine. I’m sorry, to all of you. I’ve put you all in more danger.”

_That’s it. No more. I can’t take any more. I can’t stand them looking at me._ Tears fell fast, hot, and furious down her cheeks. Obsidian hid behind her hands, not daring to look at the anxious faces before her. “You’re wrong!” Her hands were swept from her blemished face. Determined angular eyes, full of emotion locked on to hers. “You’re so wrong. You’re incredible. What this guy did to was horrible. But this power you have _is_ yours. Everything you've done with is amazing – Obsidian, you're amazing. Besides we’ve been in danger for a long time, what’s a little more trouble to add to the pile, huh?”

Prompto’s outburst and the emotion he felt hit close to the issues he faced. The lie he felt he was living. He was trying to convince himself as much as he was her. He released his tight grip from her wrists and went down on one knee. His voice and face softened as he wiped away the tears from her eyes. “You have an incredible gift, regardless of how you got it and we’re all happy you’re here to use it to protect us.”

She gauged the room. The rest of the guys were quiet, empathetic. They weren’t judging her and her mistakes. Obsidian let out a shuddering sigh as some of the guilt she felt melted away.

“We’ll do the same for you. If this guy makes the mistake of showing his face, he’ll have to get through me first.” Gladio crossed his arms and flexed his muscles.

“He’ll have to get through all of us.” Ignis added.

“Don’t worry, you’ve the power of the Gods and the line of Lucis on your side. We’ll take care if you” Noctis smiled but there was something menacing behind it, a determined rage.

“Screw that guy, sounds like an asshole anyway. What kind of douche do you have to be to abuse someone as kind as you? And to stalk you, man, that’s just plain creepy. But Noct’s right, we’ll take care of you.” Prompto rubbed her hand, his face lighting up.

Kind? Her? Obsidian was overwhelmed by the support by those around her. She jumped forward from her chair, wrapping her arms around Prompto’s neck. He’s surprised by her sudden movement; and the momentum carried them back until he’s on his backside and she’s planted on top. But she doesn’t care, she buries herself into his chest and cries loudly, body wrecked with hiccuping and tremors. Prompto slid his hand around her shoulders and stroked her hair, whispering encouraging words allowing all the pent-up emotion she felt to flow freely. Her fists tightened against his shirt as she enclosed herself in as much of him as she could, her legs knotting under his allowing them to become flush.

“It’s alright.” He soothed her in between each new stroke of her long, curled hair. Prompto cast a look up at his friends who were on their feet, poised to help. He motioned them down. He can see Ignis and Noctis talking in hushed tones, Gladio is grinning madly obviously agreeing with them. Noctis gave Prompto a look and the Prince’s hands glow. “Really?” He asked Noctis, Prompto’s surprised at the timing but not at his offer. Noctis nodded.

Obsidian is aware something is happening around her and she pulled away from Prompto’s chest, embarrassed at the tears stains she’s left on his shirt. He scoots from under her and hoists her to her feet. As he’s doing that, Gladio reached round the bed and in his hand, is the long-handled hunting knife she’d been using since she left home. Her mother's blade. He handed it Noctis, who took it delicately, like it was a flower and not a blade.

“This is first chance I’ve had a proper look at this, but now that I see it properly it really does look familiar. Can’t mistake it really,” the Prince spook to the room. “When I was little there was a Glaive of my fathers, she had a weapon exactly like this. She had long, dark hair, just like yours and the same warm smile. She was part of the retinue to Tenebrae and even though the Crowns guard frowned upon her, she spent her time telling me stories about the little girl she had at home and how excited she would be to know her mother helped to look after the Prince of Lucis.”

The warmth on his face faltered momentarily. “I can remember everything about her, her face and how kind she was to me, despite my position and the pain I felt at the time. I need people like you and your Mother to help me get back home. You’re a part of this weird family I’ve got, Obsidian. Regardless of your past, your future is the same as ours. So that’s why this is the right thing to do.”

Obsidian sniffled. “Wait – you can remember her?”

Noctis smiled gently at her, tilting his head. “It's hard not to when you look so much like her, y'know?”

“But I never-?”

He shrugged with the blade in hands. “Didn't need too – I knew as soon as we found your ID back in Leide. I figured you'd say something eventually – if you wanted too. It's hard to talk about people when they aren't here any more. Especially since it's my fault.”

“Noctis.” Ignis warned.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Sorry – what I mean to say is, your mom was a great woman and we all think you are too – so let's protect each other, kay?”

Magic bathed the blade in a blue light. It fractured like glass and the pieces fluttered upwards before evaporating. Noctis held out his to hand out hers and she stepped forwards and took it. As their palms touched Obsidian felt the magic of the Crown rush through her body, coursing swift and strong in her veins. The way the light navigated through her for a moment made her heady. “Now you can access my armiger at any point, and your blade should materialise in your hands. It might take a while to get used to it; Prompto used it like a clap on light switch for a week before Gladio shouted at him,” this warranted a chuckle from the room and a shrug from Prompto. He couldn't help it, it's fricken magic – how could you not go insane over how cool it was. “But it should give you the element of surprise. If this asshole is stupid enough to try and get you, use it he won’t know what hit him.”

She took her hand back and flexed her fingers, still feeling the beating heart from his magic, a constant link to the Prince, the other’s and her mother. When she felt brave enough, Obsidian imagined the blade into existence and with a sound that was reminiscent of crashing glass it appeared in her hands as though it never left. She then imagined it being stored and the blade popped out of existence, back into the armiger leaving a trail of light before that too, faded.

“Thank you, Noctis. This means the world,” she pulled him forward into a bone-crushing hug, humbled at his complete inclusion of her. His body tensed briefly before giving her a slight, yet awkward pat of the back and allowed himself to be held.

She stood back, all four of them in front of her. Feeling better than when she came into the room, Obsidian tried to tidy herself up a bit before addressing them. “I’m so thankful to all of you,” she bowed her head to them all, indebted. She raised it to see Ignis striding towards her, tissue in hand.

“Friends help friends, remember?” The tactician wiped away her tears with delicate blotting before leaving a lingering touch on her arm and standing back. “Now then, let’s go for dinner. I believe Iris and Cindy are waiting in the lobby.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m exhausted. I’m just going to order room service and get some sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Gladio reached forward, putting a giant hand on her shoulder.

“Absolutely, I have let myself in for a whirlwind of a day again,” she gave him a weak laugh.

“If that’s the case, I’ll keep you company.” Prompto strode over to her, fingers grazing her, igniting a connection. “I could stay here and work on our route to the Kings Tomb. Work on my blog and a few other things.”

“You don’t – “

He cut her off. “After today, I’m never letting you out of my sight again. At least for a couple of hours. You don’t have to talk, just stay in the same room.”

Obsidian gave in, it’s the least she could do after everything he’d been through with her today. The rest of the group got themselves primped and left the room to go for their dinner with Cindy and Iris.

Prompto ordered them room service, they ate quietly, Prompto's mind weighed by his thoughts, it was clear by the glazed look in his eyes and the furrow in his brow. “Was there, something else, Prompto?” Obsidian asked.

He gave her a sheepish look, questioning if he should speak the thoughts swimming in his head. “I moogled this guy, the one who – upset you. He’s a nasty piece of work Obsidian. Dangerous too. Not just by the Empire, but even the Meldacio HQ gives warnings against him. He’s had a warrant out for arrest for over 50 years. I’m just worried about you and a little surprised you've never known he's been alive.”

She put her fork down on the plate and moved it to one side, running her hands through her hair in anxiety. “How on earth did you find this out? I can't even get access to the high level warrants. But I’m worried too, I wonder what he wanted from me, and why he never came back to get it. Maybe he was scared, or biding his time. Perhaps he had a soft spot for me, or something?”

“He’s not the only one,” he pushed stray strands on of hair back from her face, fingertips brushed against her jaw. “You have to promise me If we come across this guy, you’ll just run.”

“I can’t do that. He has answers to questions that I need to know,” she offered him an understanding look, jaw tingling in memory of where he touched her. “But I appreciate where you’re coming from, and thank you for it. It’s nice to think I have you looking out for me.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, shaking her gently in frustration. “You could have at least lied to me about it! Yes, Prompto, of course I’ll stay away from the big bad man for you.”

She laughed at the imaginary conversation with himself. “I’m not here to save your fragile ego from breaking. Besides, I’m going intentionally go looking for him.”

“You’re not?”

“No, I made a promise to keep focused, didn’t I? But if he comes looking for me, I’ll be waiting.” Prompto squeezed her shoulder, resting his head against hers.

“Don’t be hasty. Who knows how powerful this guy actually is,” he urged her.

“I’m not, I just need to know why, Prom. If you had an opportunity to get answers wouldn’t you take it?” She shuffled away from his grasp and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Of course, I – Look, all I’m saying is we all have your back, you don’t have to take him all on your own,” he tried to pick his words carefully, anxiety pin-pricking under his skin.

She rested a hand on his knees. “I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed quickly and Obsidian found she was always kept busy. In between running odd-jobs for Ignis, Cindy and Iris she takes on hunts from the local Hunters HQ, seeing a few friendly faces. But not as many she'd like. She's hesitant though, about meeting up with her old crew; she hasn't seen them in months and dreads the awkward conversations. Hey guys, guess who didn't die? So she never goes to the main HQ alone and steers clear of the old hostel. Which is fine, because everyone is more interested in their handsome Prince and his model-like retinue anyway. During a quiet moment Iris hounded her to spend some time with her,

“C’mon we’ve been working so hard! Cindy said yes, you should too.” Iris begged her, yanking on her hands.

“I dunno, Iris. If I just take the day of your brother will kill me, we’re meant to be making money, not spending it,” she looked unsure, she had limited funds, most of it was held captive by Ignis and Gladio, the rest went to her father into his account.

“Pretty please, I’ll ask Gladio. He can't say no to me, It’s just for a couple of hours. The spa here is so relaxing, and It’ll be nice to spend some time with other women.” Iris stomped her feet like an unrelenting toddler.

Obsidian sighed, once again defeated, it had been happening a lot lately. “Sure, if the boys don’t mind. Then I’ll come back this afternoon and help Ignis with organising the final inventory for the trip.”

Iris danced in victory, gave Obsidian a swift hug and ran off to tell her brother of their plans. She returned quickly with a grin plastered across her face. “Okay, Cindy is going to meet us there. Let’s get packed and going!”

She organised them with military precision, bikini’s, towels and toiletries all in one bag slung on the teen's back. Iris led them through the city and to a building that didn't quite fit the architecture of the city. It was a place she'd seen in passing but never had the joy of going inside – she never made much money as a Hunter and her colleagues we're the spa type. The exterior was painted in deco motifs of Shiva and the Leviathan. The lobby was encrusted in a wash of mosaics, greenery and fountains. Cindy was waiting for them inside, she waved them over and they paid together. One of the staff members led them to the changing room with a pile of towels in arm. They changed quickly, Iris and Obsidian embarrassed yet impressed by Cindy's confidence in striding around the changing room completely naked and chatting with them jovially. Gods that woman's body was sculpted; sun-kissed, baked with a splattering of soft petals. She felt jealous and attracted all at once. Looking down at her own body felt like a chore. Too angular, too soft. Too many scars and discoloured spots. A pouchy stomach despite her active life and thick dark hair from her stomach to her pelvis. She knew she shouldn't think like this but when you're stood before perfection it was hard not to. Soon the three of them were sat in a Jacuzzi, relaxing into the frothy bubbles and listening to the acoustics of the water reverberating off the tiles in the bath house.

Cindy groaned as she reclined against the edge of the tub. “This, I could get used to.”

“Me too,” concurred Iris, almost purring as she sank further into the water.

Obsidian had to admit, she was feeling at home here back amongst the water. She could feel herself recharging as they relaxed, talked about the car, the forthcoming journey to Caem and Iris’ concerns about the tomb.

“I’m just worried about the boys, I feel like they’re taking on too much, my brother is under a lot of pressure.” Iris bit on her thumbnail, facing away from her company hoping they wouldn't catch the glaze in her eyes.

“He is, but your brother can handle it. He’s tough and if he’s anything like you, Gladio will be fine.” Obsidian reached out and touched Iris’s shoulder reassuring her.

“If anyone can do what needs to get done, it’s that brother of yours, sweetie. He has good friends around him and you.” Cindy booped Iris on the nose, eliciting a small smile from the young noble. It was easy to forget how young she was and how much pressure was put on her, she gave off such a mature vibe yet the worry in her young face was palpable.

“You’re both right, I’m just being silly. Gladdy doesn’t need me to worry about him. I just can’t help it, “she smiled brightly. “On a lighter note, what did you get up to a couple nights ago, hmm? A night in with Prompto? We got told you weren't feeling well – but after all that excitement, well?” Iris waggled her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Obsidian jumped, splashing backwards, feeling that coil of shame spring in her stomach.

“Yeah, girl. Spill the beans. You, your little ball of sunshine and couple of sweet hours on your own. We thought you might have told us before now.” Cindy rushed forward, grabbing Obsidian on the arm, bright face glistening against the heat.

Obsidian was flustered at the thought, she tried to wheedle away from Cindy but Iris appeared on her other side. “Nothing happened! We just stayed in, talked a bit…”

“ ‘ _Talked_ ’ ” Mimicked Iris in a sultry voice, pouting her lips. “How much talking could you possible get done in between all that smooching?!”

“We weren’t – we don’t – smooch?” Obsidian laughed at Iris’s naivety. If the mood was right and the situation ‘smooching’ wouldn’t scratch the surface of what she’d like to do him. Fuck, him even licking ice-cream from his lips was enough for her libido to max out. “You do know we’ve only kissed a grand total of three times, right?”

“Aw darlin’, that is a shame. Cos that boy is eyein’ you harder than Takka's Sunday special.” Cindy hummed with a solemn pat to Obsidian’s arm. “I mean ya'll have been in Lestallum nearly two weeks, hasn't he made his move yet?”

“What? No? What would he? I mean I'm not even sure what _we_ are yet.” Obsidian tried to deflect.

“Prompto is head over heels for you. He was so worried about you the other day he nearly threw-up. It took Noct and Gladdy to get him to sit down so Ignis could look at his arms.” Obsidian felt guilty, she’d wanted up the last of the frost burn but he wouldn't let her and the fact she caused it haunted her. “Don’t worry.” Iris shook her hands noticing the sombre look on her face. “Prompto is tougher than he looks, he didn’t even feel it, or notice it until Talcott pointed it out… My point is he likes you a lot and more than his usual passing fancies. Don't you think you should be a bit more open with how you feel?”

Obsidian mused, she thought she was open about it. They had been exposed in front the rest of the retainers and she thought that was that. Her feelings were out in the open, had been exposed, but maybe not expressed. “I suppose I have been a little unprepared, I’ve never really had to deal with this before…”

“You’ve never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before?” Cindy asks, unconvinced, crossing her arms under her chest.

“Not in the traditional sense, I’ve had how do I put it? Flings? Chaste kisses behind the barn, a couple of _dates_ with some of the Hunters, nothing as intense as this.” Obsidian pushed wet hair along her scalp, nervous at the invasion and all the questions. “I'm gonna be honest, I'm not really sure what I'm doing and he's – so out of my league. He's smart, and hilarious, has a fantastic voice and -”

Iris brought her hands to each cheek. “This. Is. Adorable.”

“Ain’t it just? You’re just the regular ole’ girl next door.” Cindy let out a gravelly chuckle, her shoulders heaved as she did.

“It’s not that funny! It’s not totally my first dance, I just haven’t had any practice in a long time…” She’s fumbling for the right phrase, she could be forthright with Cindy but she didn’t want to seem crude in front of Iris.

“Oh, so you have danced before?” Enquired Cindy, curiosity planted across her features.

“Briefly.” Obsidian spat out quietly. “A couple of times – it just lonely as a Hunter? Sometimes you just need to let off some steam, y'know?”

Iris looked confused. “Don’t worry about it sweetie, you’re a bit young for this dance,” her face clicked, reddened with embarrassment and setting Cindy off all over again. Once her chuckle subsided she cast Obsidian a warm, kind gaze. “You just take your time, you’ll dance when the music’s right. Yer partner is just a little new to dancing.”

They stopped their interrogation after leaving Obsidian pink in the face and enjoyed some quiet time before leaving the jacuzzi. The girls spent a little time in the sauna and showers before leaving the spa feeling refreshed and relaxed. Obsidian found that the spa did wonders for her magic, she wasn’t quite at peak after her excursions from the past fortnight yet she felt more bristling with energy than she had done in a long while.

Cindy decided to treat them all to a late lunch, she took the three of them to a frilly, pastel café in the dead centre of Lestallum's food district. Obsidian had never seen it before. It was decorated in an explosion of glass tiles that glistened in the high sun. The inside was air-conditioned and roomy enough for them to escape the outdoors of the city, while being full of light with large open windows that gazed out onto a bustling courtyard. They enjoyed a high tea, filled to the brim with tiny cakes and finger sandwiches and a variety of tea and soft drinks that would make even a queen satisfied.

Once their decadence was sated, Cindy forcefully footed the bill, and the three decided to make tracks back to the hotel. Obsidian led the charge out of the cafe first, she was talking happily to Iris about an up and coming project of hers when she stumbled right into someone. She apologised to the stranger when bursts of memories flash in her mind: A cascade of long brown hair in the dark, deep caramel eyes, piercing and conniving, the droll of the police report reverberate in the back of her head. Advised caution. Extremely dangerous. Here in Lestallum.

She forgot how to breathe, it impossible to when there’s a ghost looking right at her, grinning like a maniac. “Obsidian, what a surprise, it’s great to see you.”

“Why?” Slipped from her mouth straight from the monologue in her brain. Why is he here? In front of these people. How long has he been watching?

Cindy interrupted her thoughts with a comforting hand and strongly spoken words. “Do you know this fella?”

She nodded slowly, trying to gauge the situation. “Cindy, could you do me a favour and take Iris back to her brother?”

Iris didn't protest, the all felt the chill in the air, the danger. Cindy let go of Obsidian’s shoulder and grasped Iris by the hand tightly. “Do you need me to get the boys?” Iris whispered into her ear, eyeing up the stranger with suspicion and ferocity.

Obsidian didn't want to involve them in her personal business, but she didn't want to underestimate Celio, nor did she want to ignore the promise she made. She gave a brief nod of her head hoping Iris caught it.

Celio tilted his head in mock impatience, pretending as though he were an old friend. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends, sweetheart?”

She kept herself as collected as she were able to. “Not a chance.”

“Aw, baby, that’s cold,” he put emphasis on the last word, she felt the biting chill of his magic against her skin. “I just want to get to know your friends.”

Obsidian flashed her eyes to Cindy. “Get her out of here.” She hissed through gritted teeth.

The mechanic scowled at their intruder before leading Iris away as quickly as her legs would take her. Celio tried to take a step in their direction but Obsidian blocked his way. “Let’s take a walk.” She barked, fear racing through her veins.

“I would rather catch-up over a candlelit dinner and walk to the city outlook, followed by a luscious night alone but it seems you already have someone for that,” he flashed a predatory smile, letting her know he’s been watching this whole time. He pushed a long stray hair behind ears and the arms of his glasses nonchalantly, like the whole thing was no big deal.

So, he was there too, watching her like a beast, licking its maw and crawling through the grass to an easy prey. “It was you.”

“Who else would it be, baby?” He folded his arms and sighed in a condescending manner. “He’s no good for you know. What can a filthy fake give you that I can’t?”

She looked at him confused, scowling at his handsome features. The rose-tinted glasses were gone and all she saw on his face was contempt and venom. Obsidian stepped back from him, trying to stay in view of other people. “Why are you here, Celio? Why come back from the dead? What could you possibly gain from showing yourself to me now?”

His long legs brought him closer to her than she would have liked. “I just wanted to see you. You know I was keeping you safe by writing that letter? If the Nif’s had found you harbouring me they would have killed you and your lovely papa. I had to keep my best girl safe.” His long fingers reached for her chin and she pulled back sharply recoiling from him.

“I’m not your girl,” she spat, her temper rising.

“You’ll always be _my_ girl,” he retorted, a possessive gleam in his eye. “I mean you have part of me within you, always. Doesn’t that make you mine?”

She had so many questions ricocheting in her head, but now that he was standing here, she didn’t want to ask any of them. She just wanted to get away from him. “I won’t repeat myself. I’m not yours.”

Celio sighed, as though inconvenienced by a petulant child. “No, apparently you belong to a slack-jawed dimwit who can’t wait to delve between your legs. How did he take it when he’d found out he wouldn’t be the first person fuck you?” He let out an obtuse chuckle, his words had bite and she recoiled at every syllable. “No man likes to be sloppy seconds – or thirds for that matter.”

Anger rose fast within her, she had been so blind sided by him as a girl, this was the real him. Venomous, harsh, the kind man she knew had never existed “If you came here to insult me, then get out of my sight. I have no interest in your envy,” She stood her ground but his almost manic laughter was disarming, it made her skin crawl.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m not jealous. I could make you feel things you’d only dream about with him. You didn’t have to turn it nasty, baby. I just wanted to let you know I’m here for you, when you need me,” he pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, the creases in his eyes from his smile deepened.

Obsidian made her best push to steady herself. “I haven’t needed you for a long time, Celio. Your the one who left me, remember?” She held her hand out and in her mind, she connected herself with Noctis’ armiger and thus the Prince himself. She felt a twinge of panic in her head from Noctis as she went to withdraw her blade. Blue light cracked in her hand as she began to summon it to reality.

“Oh? I wondered what it was I felt. Seems like you have made some powerful friends, sweetie,” he jibed drawing in the details of the blade. Celio made a step forward, to examine the magic when the crack of gunpowder filled the air and a whizzing bullet impacted right before the demi-god in a pillar of ice.

“Next time you don’t get a chance to block, asshole! Now get away from her.” Prompto was on the other side of the courtyard, rushing towards them, a dead set frown on his face, gun cocked, the barrel smoking a blue trail.

“There’s your dimwit now,” chided Celio as the pillar melted and bullet evaporated in blue light. “What do you see in him?”

The rest of the team weren’t far behind the Gunner, Noctis warped forward, blade landed in the pavement next to her with a heavy chink as the Prince teleported, appearing in a showy light of blue sparks. “You heard him dipshit, back away from her. Next one doesn’t miss.” He pulled the Engine blade from the ground and held in the direction of the demi-gods throat, eyes glowing a deep pink.

Celio simply bowed. “Highness, what a pleasure it is. Fantastic job on running Lucis,” his sarcasm was palpable and it only served to set off Noctis’ quick temper.

“Say that again, I dare you.” Noctis growled through gritted teeth, blue light crackling all around him.

Prompto reached them, barrel pointed firmly at Celio’s skull. “Has he touched you?” He asked with a scarily steely voice. Obsidian shook her head, surprised by the Gunner’s tempered anger, his knuckles white against the trigger.

As Ignis and Gladio closed in behind Obsidian’s back, Celio shrugged his shoulders, feigning boredom. “I see that has become quite the sausage fest and not only that you’ve scared all the staff away from the café, where am I going to get my caffeine fix now?”

“Not here, I’d say you’ve rather outstayed your welcome.” Ignis added coolly, matching the demi-god’s snarky tone. “Though I doubt someone as bitter as you needs any caffeine at all.”

Gladio growled, hands wrapped firmly around his great sword, coiling himself for attack. “Get going pretty boy or you won't be by the time I'm done with you.”

Celio harrumphed at Ignis’s impertinent comment. “That is a shame, I rather liked this café, they served the best sweet treats,” his eyes narrowed at Obsidian as he unfurled his hands. The team raised their arms ready for a fight but instead a silver fog rolled in from the tops of the buildings unnaturally fast. The four men put their backs to their friend, arms raised in four different directions. They held their breath, eyes scanned the fog for sign of movement or weapons, or worse daemons

Obsidian felt herself heightened, like her spirit was operating on a different plane. She was so scared that the blade she materialised retreated into the armiger and all she was left with was shaky hands. A chill settled in her spine as she waited for Celio to pounce. The attack never came and the fog evaporated very quickly leaving them all confused as he was nowhere to be found. He’d vanished in the confusion, using the fog to escape the ire of her friends. The five of them let out a shaky breath when they finally let their guards down.

“No offence Obsidian, but your ex is one freaky dude.” Gladio piped after a while as patrons and denizens realised it was safe to leave the buildings again.

“You’re telling me,” she replied, her voice warbling.

They de-materialised their weapons and gave one final sweep of the area. “We should go back to the hotel quickly, before local authorities detain us.” Ignis added, intelligent eyes scanning the civilians, some of which were on their phones.

Gladio agreed and the five of them walked quickly back to the hotel, taking as many back streets and convoluted turns as possible.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Prompto asked, rushing her along as he looked behind them.

“He’s not following us, he doesn’t need to. He already knows where I am. I’m not hurt, just spooked,” she tried to console him. “Thanks for coming to my rescue so quickly. I don’t think I’m ready to fight him.”

“What were his intentions?” Asked Ignis.

“We didn’t get far. He was still trying to treat me like that same girl from nearly 10 years ago. He said he wanted to make sure I was okay,” she cringed at the thought of him calling her his ‘best girl’ and the awful, crude things he's said about Prompto.

“Anything else?”

She pretended to ponder thoughtfully. “He really doesn’t like you, Prom.”

He feigned shock. “Really? But I only shot at him? That usually makes me friends. Noct, can you believe this guy. Does no one appreciate being shot any more?”

Noctis joined in on his dramatised shock. “Unbelievable, buddy. Just when you try to be civil and they throw it back in your face.”

Ignis and Gladio cast each other a ‘look’. “I’m surprised anyone likes you two, idiots.” Gladio sighs in exasperation.

“I like Noct.” Chimed in Prompto.

“I tolerate, Prom.” Mimicked Noctis. “Ignis likes us.”

“It’s on the fence,” stated Ignis with same flat delivery from earlier.

The pair of them faked being stabbed and died dramatically, stumbling over each other and groaning in their fake death throes. Ignis tutted. Obsidian laughed and even Gladiolus allows himself to smile and an eye roll. She felt safe among them, yet despite that, the creeping feeling of being watched returned as soon as they hit the Leville.

Obsidian asked Prompto to escort her to roof to talk about the day’s encounter in relative privacy and greater depth. She told him all the things Celio had said – all of them. His eyes went wide with unrestrained anger as his fingers clenched holding that rage in the ball of his fists. She spoke tepidly, danced around the conversation. Scared to say something that would make him walk away from her and her drama. But Obsidian was surprised to find him not deterred at all, in fact Celio’s words had set off something within Prompto. His hands loosened and curled around the small of her back, his rage dissipated, replaced with an eager need to care and console. He chanced a kiss upon her lips, delicate and humble. Just to let her know she was safe and he was there. She reciprocated in kind, granting him purposeful kisses along his mouth, careful and cautious.

Obsidian felt herself backed up against the door, curling trembling hands around his pale neck. Prompto hitched her legs over his hips, holding her body weight firmly against his. Briefly she panicked, concerned he wouldn’t be able to hold her for long in that position. Yet, as she attempted to slide back down, he simply hoisted her into place firmer against the cold metal of the fire door. Obsidian shuddered against his body, lean limbs tighten against her, his skin was pitted with harsh blushes that brought out the freckles that lurked below the surface. Prompto pulled her into a sweet kiss, face flush, breath hot and sticky. He whimpered into her mouth, licking his lips and in turn hers. He could taste sugar, smell her skin, a medley of sweets, perfume and her own scent, and feel her quivering cool skin glide under his fingers. His hand slid along her thigh, along the curve of her arse and around the small of her back under her dress where he hoisted her closer. Obsidian whimpered, tensing as she felt his hands winding into her skin.

“What if he’s watching.” She managed to squeak in between laboured breathes.

He pulled his face back, holding her still firmly against the door. “Let him watch all he wants. I won’t let him get this close to you again,” she saw a determination in his eyes, a fire.

She muttered his name, but he caught it in his lips as his mouth reconnected with hers once more. His kiss and touch consumed her. Swallowed her whole in a way that she craved. His mouth trailed her collarbone, frantic and greedy, teeth grazing her sun-worn skin. Hands wandered her body, desperate to connect with any part of her. Obsidian felt her mind going blank, her senses filled with need to touch and be touched. Fiery and obstinate, his hands scorched passion into her icy skin.

“Obsidian...” He called her name as he drowned her in affection.

Her fingers buried under the collar of his shirt, down the valley between his shoulders and carved lines of pleasure, provoking a heavy sigh from the Gunner. His body felt taut, heavy, light. An infliction of feelings all with one end goal. Prompto’s mind harkened to that slimy face, the way he eyed them all up like insignificant specs, except her. She was his prize. His goal. His. Did that guy look at her the same way he was now? The thought repelled him, he could feel this guy’s eyes on them, like a puppeteer pulling strings. Enjoy the show asshole, he mused to himself as his hand cupped her breast, gulping at the excitable response the fabrics.

“Prom…” She spoke his name through parted lips and blissful moans.

The sound she made with his name made his skin tingle, a heat blazed in the pit of him. Fuck, shit, he wanted her. He wanted to touch and feel and fucking bury himself in her. Prompto wanted her to know only pleasure by his hands, now and forever. His hand danced around the curve of her cleavage, eager fingers dipping below the cut of her dress, reaching for creamy, soft flesh. She breathed his name like a command. He traced the cup of her bra, digits imprinted below the golden line. Prompto wanted to devour her, to cover each delicate patch of skin in a kiss, to map her entire body until he knew it better than his own. Each moan, shudder and grind of her pelvis against his ate at away at his resolve like a little devil in his ear coaxing him to take her. _Fuck her. Just ask her permission and fucking take her on this roof. Let that asshole know she belongs to nobody. Let him know your hers. Let him hear your name on her blissful lips._

He squeezed the soft flesh of arse; her legs clenched tighter around him and he could feel the warmth of her pelvis against his. Prompto's arousal hit new heights and he found himself bucking his hips into her, eager for friction. How close he was, how little it would take, all he would have to do would be to move her underwear to one and side and he could just – Prompto shuddered, her nails were scoring chunks out of his skin. He caught her eyes, full of lust and desire but there was something else their too.

“Is this okay?” He was worried he’d gone too far, but his fury and his libido had encouraged him and damn them for it, what was he – a teenager? He removed his hand from her dress, rested it against her shoulder. His lips fluttered against the beating pulse in her throat, “I can stop.”

She whined, hips grinding against his. Her mind was torn, her body pined to be touched. She was so close to letting him in, it was screaming at her to continue and to give into her whims. She rested her nose against the soft sunlight strands of his perfectly styled hair and sighed. “Please, before I can’t,” despite his body’s own loud and obvious protests, he placed her back to her feet and gave her some space to straighten up, taking a few deep breathes of his own.

“I – I can feel him watching me.” She shivered.

“I know,” he offered a sad smile and a gentle touch.

“You can too?” She was surprised.

“I’ve felt someone watching us for weeks. Now I know it’s him I know what to pick up on. I didn’t tell you before because I didn’t want to scare you. Especially when you were so worn out last week. I thought if I needed to, I could protect us.” Prompto sounded very upbeat. “Give me some more credit here, Obsidian. I’ve spent most of my teenaged years being stalked by paparazzi and Ignis - He was just making sure I wasn’t bad for Noct. I could tell it was him a mile off but I didn’t want to put him off so I kinda just let him stalk me around the crown city for a couple of weeks.”

She shook her head. “Not what I meant, you can sense him?” He nodded slowly as if there was some kind of trick awaiting him, like he'd said something so dumb she couldn't believe it. “I can only sense his magic. That’s incredible. Against all this noise and these people, you can pick him out?”

He seemed embarrassed. “It’s not incredible at all. C’mon you 're making me blush.”

“You’re already blushing!” She planted a kiss on his warm cheeks. “You’re wonderful, you know that?”

“Now you really are going to make me blush. C’mon we should go back inside. I can hear Ignis making his way up the stairs,” he pulled her into one final hug and a hungry kiss before they heard a rap from the other side of fire door.

“Prompto, Obsidian. Dinner is here, come and eat and cool down.” Ignis spoke through the door.

“On our way, Iggy.” Prompto called, grabbing her hand. “I’m starving. How bout you, hungry?”

“Absolutely famished,” her stomach gave a loud grumble to affirm the fact and they made their way back to the rest of their friends. Prompto took a quick look back, his eyes looked directly at building over the courtyard, he grinned and flipped the birdie at the occupant in the window before shutting the fire door firmly behind him.

A knock on the door roused them from their morning routines. Iris bounced to it to allow her heavy-handed brother into the room and surprised him with a resounding hug.

“Morning Gladdy, you guys ready?” She asked with genuine excitement releasing him from her bear like hold.

He gave his sister a fond smile and exasperated look, one of the few moments they could act like just siblings. “I was just about to say that. Monica and the Marshall are two minutes away. We’re needed downstairs to meet them. You ready to roll, Obsidian?”

Obsidian gulped. “They’re early? Okay. I need two seconds!” She yanked on her boots as quick as possible, straightened out her replacement shirt. Checked the necklace and earrings gifted to her by Iris were in place and blemish free and made her way with the Amicitia's down to the next floor.

The rest of the party were stood out on the first-floor landing. They were all suited, booted and looking freshly laundered and pressed in their Crown’s guard uniforms. No doubt Ignis had been up half the night ironing the garments to within an inch of their lives.

“Don’t you all look incredibly handsome!” She greeted as she descended the last few stairs.

Ignis bowed his head in acknowledgement, patting out non-existent creases in his jacket arms. “Good morning, Obsidian, Lady Iris. You both look lovely, very fitting for the Marshall’s visit.”

Noctis puffed out chest and pointed a finger at her. “Flattery will get you everywhere y’know. How are you guys, you sleep alright?”

She grinned at the Lucian Prince and strode over to flatten his jacket collar. “We’re fine, just a little nervous. I’ve never met the Marshall before, but I’ve obviously heard all the stories. Even when Mama first joined the old guard, Cor was a breathing legend.”

“He’s the legends and more.” Responded Gladio with a respectful hum. “But there’s no need to be nervous, he’ll have no problem with you.”

“Quite so,” Ignis added.” The Marshall is a man of honour and professional courtesy. I have no doubt you’ll get used to him quickly.”

Obsidian let go of Noctis’ collar, allowing him to pop it up once more. “Thanks guys.” She moved over to Prompto who said nothing to her so far besides a timid _heya_. “Hey, you. Are you alright? You’re looking a bit peaky.”

He jumped to life quickly, parting with a warbled laugh.. “Me? Nah! Peak of physical fitness. Pinnacle of health. Look for the word in the dictionary and you’ll find a picture of my face there.”

“Alrighty - but, I’m pretty sure that’s not how dictionaries work, like at all,” she was unconvinced and eyed him suspiciously.

“I’m fine! Quit yo worrying, girl,” he z snapped at her and then his face relaxed, offering his arm out to her.” Shall we madam?”

Obsidian took a brief look back; the faces of her friends give nothing away. She could just about hear Iris muttering under her breath to Ignis who sighed with despondence.. She shrugged and linked her arm with his as he led the charge down to the lobby.

“Of course, I can handle it, Noctis. What do you- “Her words trail off as the lobby floor came into view. Three people stood before her, two men and one woman. The woman she recognised briefly as Monica, she showed up as liaison when the Prince first brought her back to Lestallum. She was kind, a little severe and Obsidian hadn't seen much of her since they arrived back. She'd been too busy as the Hunter HQ and Obsidian wanted to stay far away from it so their conversations had been brief. The man to her right, she gathered, must have been the Marshall. He had a severe face, cut with rugged lines and shapes. His composure screamed warrior. Narrow eyes scanned the room even as he conversed lightly with Monica and the man next him. Wait.

“Papa…. Papa?” Obsidian turned to Prompto. He was beaming ear to ear. A sob caught in the back of her throat as the scenario clicked, she let go of Prompto’s arm and started into a clumsy run as he turned to her, eyes twinkling as he watched her fumble down the stairs. “Papa!” She called out, tears streaming down her face as she bounded three steps at time towards him. A stocky man walked towards her, bristling with emotion. The same warm eyes reflected hers, dewy and hesitant. A tight mouth wobbled, and nostrils flared as he tried to keep himself composed among company. But this was his little girl, and he never thought he'd see her again. He opened his arms at the bottom of the stairs, catching his daughter as she launched herself into them. The man encircled her tightly, as though he would never let her go again.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Obsidian sobbed into his work-weathered shirt. Large salty tears soaked right through the coarse, frayed fabric. “I never thought I’d see you again. I'm so sorry for everything.”

His hands ran through her hair, along her back. Grasping as though he was finding it hard to believe she was in his embrace. “My baby, look at you. You’re all grown up,” He buried his nose into her scalp, breathing her in, feeling her soft hair against his skin. “You look so much like her, I thought I was looking at a ghost. Obi – I'm so glad you're still here.”

Her heart danced to hear his voice, to feel his calloused hands against her head and inhale the familiar scent of home. “So, have you, is that grey hair in your beard?” They half laughed, half cried as she buried herself into his shoulder. After a conflicted moment she pulled herself back from his tight grip, hands still firmly locked into his. “How did you get here?”

Her dad cast a glance at the Marshall. “Mr. Leonis came for me himself. We’ve been travelling under the cover of night for the past week to get here. Royal orders, he said.”

Cor Leonis dipped his head slightly, a soft smile on his hard face. Obsidian turned her head round to see her friends looking at her, a mixture of happiness and remembrance. “Royal order? You guys…?”

Noctis spoke first. “This was all Ignis and Prompto. The tomb wasn’t the only thing we’re planning, but they helped Cor organise your Dad’s escape. The village he was in was under Nif occupation. He took himself and another Glaive to get your Dad out. So, you can thank them really.”

Obsidian let go of her dad, bowed at the Marshall without saying a word and ran to Ignis and Prompto who were coincidentally standing next to each other. She wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them close to her, nuzzling her head to their cheeks. She felt Prompto’s arm curl around her waist, Ignis placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. Obsidian looked at them both, and found tears welling at the edges again.

“Thank you so much for letting me see him again. I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Think nothing of it,” the advisor responded a hint of colour spread across his defined cheeks, a small smile danced on his lips.

“Yeah, we didn’t do that much.” Prompto added, his voice breaking. “The Marshall did the hard work – we just asked him nicely.”

She planted a kiss on his cheek, then his brow. She turned to Ignis before doing the same. “You’re all terrible liars. I won’t forget this, I promise.”

Obsidian pulled back, breaking contact with the pair. Ignis simply hummed to himself and cleaned his glasses. Prompto rocked on his feet, a contagious smile plastered on his face. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and turned to her father. She offered out her hand and encouraged him forward.

“Papa, these are the people I talked to you about in my letters, the ones who saved me.” Obsidian was beaming, excited. Emotionally overwhelmed. “This is Prompto Argentum and Ignis Scientia, they are the Prince’s best friend and his Advisor.” He eyed up Prompto a little suspiciously, as though scoping him out and then struck out his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Prompto responded enthusiastically while shaking his hand.

“Likewise, son.” He smiled.

Ignis gave her Dad a firm handshake. “We’re relived you got here safely, Mr Ozumi. Apologies we couldn't make the journey more comfortable for you.”

“I'm a farmer, sir, comfort isn't my nature. You have my thanks, my lad. If not for your quick thinking, I wouldn't be here talking to you now. Thank you for looking after my troublesome girl.”

“No trouble at all.” Ignis responded with a demure smile.

“Papa…” she groaned. “These are Iris and Gladiolus Amicitia, shield of the King.”

“A fine house, my wife had a great respect for your father. She loved working for House Amicitia before she left – and no doubt still would if she we're here still,” he shook Gladio’s hand with equally gruff force. They looked at one another in a moment of mutual understanding and respect. He turned to Iris, who curtseyed and offered her hand. “Mori Ozumi, at your service Lady Amicitia.” He placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles before standing back, Iris looked mildly embarrassed as this mountain of a man's delicate and polite greeting.

She turned to Noctis, offering the Crown Prince a warm smile. “This is Prince Noctis, Papa. He's the one who saved me from the Couerl back in Leide.”

It was strange to see such a large man bowing so low, especially before such a spindly figure barely entering manhood, but her father did as such. Noctis looked embarrassed and held his hands up. “Honestly, Mr Ozumi, there’s no need for you to – “

“It’s this man’s honour to bow before his King. You have my eternal gratitude for saving the life of my daughter, Sire. My wife willingly lost her life in your service – she would be so proud to see my daughter my your side,” She heard her dad, tearing up, she placed a hand on his broad shoulder and whispered his name. “If I had truly lost her I wouldn’t know what I’d do…”

Noctis placed his hand on the other shoulder, pale fingers curling around strong muscles. “We’re lucky to have found her, and we’re luckier still she decided to stay. Your daughter is an incredible person and an asset to you, so please, stand up. Really, it's _my_ honour to have her here. ”

Mori Ozumi stood up, humbled by the Prince’s words. “Thank you, Sire, for all you and your party have done. If my wife we’re still here she’d be so happy to see the fine young man you've become.”

Noctis nodded, knowing exactly what the man meant, a knot formed in the Prince's throat and he found no words that would do the moment justice. The air was charged with emotion. Obsidian put an arm on her father’s back, subconsciously desperate to touch him, affirmation that he was still here. A low, warbled squawk cut through the silent air. She turned to her dad, confused.

“Is that who I think it is?!” She bounced excited.

“I thought you might want to see him. He’s grown a lot, like you. The rest were taken to the Chocobo ranch but I thought you might want to see your baby,” her father guffawed. “Would you like to see him?”

Obsidian nodded enthusiastically. “Prom, you will want to see this!” She grabbed the Gunner by the hand, and dashed with him in tow out of the hotel.

There was a trailer in the courtyard of the Leville, it was guarded by two stoic Glaive’s who were tasked with keeping civilians away from it. Obsidian gasped when the owner of the strange squawk came into view. A large Chocobo, with a spiral-y mixture of black and white feathers stood before her. The bird had a perturbed look on its face, stamping his large claws on the floor of the metal trailer.

“Oh, by the six, he’s huge. Not the chick I left five years ago. Let's hope he still remembers me,” She muttered to herself. “Duke!” Obsidian called out as she stepped towards the trailer. The bird saw her, recognised her instantly and he screamed out. Calls of excitement and a strange warbling like a broken horn made the Glaive’s cover their ears.

“What the six, are you sure that's a Chocobo? Dude, he's massive?” Prompto whispered behind her.

She turned her head to him and flashed him a proud smile. “That's not just any Chocobo. That's _my_ Chocobo. I hand reared him. This is Duke, my baby.”

Obsidian let go of Prompto’s hand for a moment as she made her way to her bird. “Hey buddy, you remember me? Look at how strong you’ve gotten and that call, ah, I bet you’re a proper lady-killer now. Such a strong boy,” the bird eyed her knowingly, he chirped at her and nuzzled his beak into her hair. Grooming her as he warbled, talking back. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m a terrible friend. But you’ve done such a good job looking after Papa. Mmhmm. Is that so? That many? Woo boy. Hey Duke, I have a friend for you to meet.”

She turned to the blonde and ushered him forward, taking his hand in hers. She raised it towards the Chocobo, allowing the bird to sniff it and make his judgement. “Hey buddy, aren’t you just the most handsome looking guy,” The Chocobo huffed and chirped, _obviously_. “Your Momma didn’t tell me she was hiding such a big, pretty boy.” Duke stamped his feet and puffed out his chest feathers and allowed Prompto to run his fingers along it.

“He loved compliments, I don’t know why, I think he can just tell the difference in tone.” She ran her hand across some downy feathers under the bird’s chin. “He was only a fledgling when I left him. I hand reared him. He was outcast by the rest of the flock, nothing wrong with him. Just his call was a little different.”

Prom nodded. “I know those feels, bud. Yes I do! Yes I do! Us outcasts have to stick together. He’s so beautiful…Hey! Wait a second!” The bird started to pick at Prompto’s hair. “Ouch! What is he doing? Man that super hurts!” He cringed each time the bird’s powerful beak hit his scalp.

She let out a laugh. “He’s grooming you, like he would with a chick. Aw, he thinks you’re a strange chick. I think it’s the hair. Hey Dukey, are you grooming baby Prom? Such a good boy!”

“I do not look like a Chocobo!” He insisted, pouting which only encouraged her and the bird.

“The Chocobo disagrees, chuck.” She sniggered as she tried to reign the bird away from his head. She stroked Duke along his face. “You’re such a smart boy, Duke. So, kind, how did I spend these years away from you?” The bird honked at her, his intelligent eyes knowing.

Click.

Obsidian and the bird looked at Prompto, phone in hand. “Sorry, that was such a sweet moment I couldn’t help myself.” Duke huffed a little indignant.

She rubbed his head and mussed up his hair in retaliation, he tried to swat her hands away only to receive a stomp from the giant Chocobo. “You heard the bird, give up, your resistance is futile.”

He groaned. “You have no idea how long I spent on this.”

“It shows really, your hair is always so soft,” she replied giving it a final tousle.

“Really?” He grinned at her with a butter wouldn’t melt smile, pushing displaced strands away from his face. “Aw, that’s so nice. Obi – you're a total sweetie.”

A wave of embarrassment rolled over her as he closed the gap between them and bopped her on the nose. “I was going to let you ride on the bird but now I don’t know…”

“You are?!”

“ _Was_.”

“C’mon, I’m just teasing you, don't be heartless. Lemme ride the Chocobo? Pretty please with a kupo on top?”

“Alright, but maybe later, and only if Duke is up to it,” she sighed but the Chocobo cawed in delight, fluttering his wings and stomping his feet at thought of being away from this tiny tin can.

“Oh wow! That Chocobo is huge!” They both turned to see Talcott at the base of the trailer, looking up, stars twinkling in his eyes.

“C’mon in, Talcott. He’s a big softie. Prompto will stay with you for a bit while you pet him” Obsidian stepped to one side to allow him closer to Duke's pen.

“You alright?” Prompto asked while picking up Talcott so he could reach the birds head.

“Yeah, I just want to see my Papa a bit more, just to check he's still here, okay?” It was a little embarrassing to admit but she needed to see him. Her Dad was just so important to her and to have him here was – miraculous. Prompto nodded , reached out and gave her a quick peck on the cheek for good luck and returned his attention to the bird and Talcott. “We'll get him out in a bit and you can ride him to help him stretch his legs.”

“Deal.” Prompto responded with excitement as he helped Talcott reach his feathers.

She stepped outside of the bird’s trailer and acknowledged the Glaive’s standing guard. Her dad was close by, talking to Gladiolus. She re-entered the group, standing quietly, just appreciating her dad’s presence.

“Ah, Obi, there you are. What do you think of him now?” Her father asked, beaming with pride.

“He’s become so beautiful, Papa. He still remembered me too!”

Her Dad rubbed her cheek with pad of his thumb. “As if anyone could forget you. That he is, a fine beast. His call never righted itself, but it doesn’t deter him. A lot like you by the sounds of things.”

“I was just filling your dad in on all of the details you skipped in your letters to him.” Gladio added, a glimmer of mischief in his face. “He really enjoys the parts where you run headlong into danger and nearly get yourself killed.”

Her eyes shot open and mouth pursed, but her dad just laughed. “You, my girl, are more like your mother than I care to admit, but your powers seemed to have grown exponentially. I was telling your friends that the first time you tried to use it the kettle exploded. I still have a shard in the ceiling now!”

“Papa! You’re so embarrassing!” She snapped with fake indigence, stamping her feet like a petulant teenager. Her response seemed to be a trigger for her dad and Gladio as both started howling with laughter at her.

“You exploded the kettle? You should have seen Noctis when he first started using elemancy- “Gladio started, pointing at the Prince with a thumb.

“Don’t you dare Gladio!” The Prince warned, face flustered and pink.

The shield flashed the Prince a shifty look but it was the Marshall who intervened. “The first time the Prince here used his lightning he electrocuted his father, his hair stood on end for three weeks solid. Every noble and dignitary in the Crown City had to try and hide their laughter behind their cuffs.” Noctis looked at them, an embarrassed grimace. Gladio and her dad chuckled.

“Yeah but Dad was cool with it, he played games with the nobles. He’d ask them if there was something stuck in his teeth and they were adamant everything was fine. He’d come back for dinner every night for weeks telling me about how uncomfortable they all felt to try and make me feel better for messing up.” His eyes lit up at the memory, but there was a sadness in its telling.

“That was so sweet of your Dad to do that, this big jerk just tormented me for weeks until he could get a replacement kettle from the next town over.” She nudged him in the gut.

“Yeah, he was a pretty cool Dad, all things considered.” She could see Noctis fidgeting with the hem of his coat, dragging it through his fingernails as he sucked air sharply against his teeth forcing away a wave of grief.

Ignis placed a hand on the small of the Prince’s back. “We should get preparations under way now that the Marshall and Monica are here. Cindy is waiting for us in the restaurant and we shan't keep her waiting. Why don’t you go and spend some time with your father, Obsidian?” He suggested kindly. “He looks eager to catch up with you, I’m sure there are some things that need to be spoken where letters simply just don’t suffice.”

“Are you sure, Ignis?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, go spend some time with your Dad. We can fill you in tonight or tomorrow. We’ll have some time before the Marshall escorts Talcott and Cindy to Caem.” Added Gladio.

“I’ll take notes for you.” Ignis tapped his breast pocket where his notebook lived.

“C’mon Sweetheart, you can show me the sights of the big City. Leave them to their work.” Mori encouraged her. “Then we can take Dukey out for a ride, your Blonde friend seems eager to get in the saddle.”

Obsidian thought for a moment before relenting.“Alright, in that case, thank you for all your work bringing my dad to me. It means the world to me, and my Papa,” she bowed to them all, hoping to convey just a smidgen of the gratitude she felt.

Obsidian and her father found themselves drawn to the outlook, street food in hand a generous portion of garula skewers and saxham fried rice. They dug in hungrily and chatted as though they’d never been apart.

“You look happy, honey.” Mori said after a while, giving his adult daughter a reminiscent smile.

She looked surprised, but reciprocated her father’s warmth. “Of course I am, I have you here.”

“I don’t think it’s just seeing your old man, that boy is good for you. Seems to bring out your best, which is good, it's what you need.” Mori smiled. “He’s not a demi-god, is he?” He asked, suddenly alarmed.

Obsidian played coy. “What boy, Papa? I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She stuffed a mouthful of rice into her face and chomped furiously.

“Don’t try and fool your Papa, Obi, I saw the way you looked at him this morning, Prompto, was it? You’ve talked about him enthusiastically in your letter and looking at him I can see why.”

She mimed shock. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I think you’re going senile early, Papa.”

Mori crossed his arms in mock annoyance. “Senile? Your cheeky fledgling. You are fooling no one my girl, and how does his Highness feel about you being gooey-eyed for his best friend?” She cringed and sank to the table in embarrassment, her father simply belly-chuckled at her. “Do I need to have a man to man talk about his intentions with my little girl?”

“By the six, Papa, please don’t do that. He’ll have a meltdown.” She practically begged him.

Mori rubbed his beard thoughtfully. “That so? Hmm...” The mortified look on his daughter’s face set him off all over again. “Don’t worry, you’re an adult – I’m not going to crucify him. I’m just happy you’ve found someone after, well, you know.”

“Are they still scared of me?” Obsidian asked timidly, prodding her plastic fork into her food.

Her dad looked thoughtful, preparing the right response. “You have to understand, honey, they’re small minded folk. The don’t- “

“So, they are,” she cut across her Dad’s words, forlorn and missing home.

He reached across and cupped her face in his large, work-worn hands. “Just know that everything that happened to you wasn’t your fault and the fact you’re doing the same work as your Mama, I’m so proud of you. She would be too. Incredibly proud. So pay no heed to what small minded folk may have thought of you in the past.”

Her fingers curled around his as she nuzzled into his warm palm. “I’m so happy to hear you say that.”

They headed back to the hotel to relieve the Glaive’s of their duties for a while. Her father let the bird out to let him stretch his wings. Once again, the local kids are delighted by the giant bird, Duke was happy for the attention and puffed out his feathers. Her father put all three of them on the saddle of the bird and walked the Chocobo around the courtyard with three kids howling in joy on the back.

“I remember the same seeing the same look on your face when you were that age,” her father mused, motioning to the whoops and wide grins from the kids on Duke’s back. “You should go and find that boy of yours, he looked excited earlier.”

“He can get his turn later,” she stroked the bird’s soft feathers as she trotted round with them both. “I remember you too, it’s a shame Mama could never be there as much as she wanted,” She tried to pull up a mental picture of her mother smiling in her mind’s eye, but she couldn’t quite manage it, her mother only ever looked sad. “Where are you and Duke going tomorrow?”

“Chocobo Ranch, yonder side of the Cauthess. A friend mine is a stable-hand there, said he needed some more birds and some help. Now I think he’s just trying to soften the blow for me, but I’ll be happy for the work.”

“Will I – is there any chance I could come and visit you?” She looked at the ground finding it hard to get the words out.

Mori stopped the bird, who squawked at the indignation of it, he turned to his daughter and smiled warmly. “You can come anytime you want, honey.”

Her pocket vibrated and she tore herself away from the tender moment. Her dad lead Duke on again as the kids on the back of him had become restless.

_Hope you had a nice day with your dad. Be seeing you soon, Babe xxx_

Obsidian froze, she read and re-read the message. He’d been watching her again. An uneasy feeling spread, as she scoured the rooftops and the world closed in on her again. But she couldn't find him and Prompto was with the others preparing for the trip to Caem.

“Everything okay, honey? You look spaced?” He asked, leaning around Duke.

“I’m fine Papa, everything is just fine.” She just hoped he’d believe her lie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to face your fears - even if those fears are a 400 year old demi-god.

It was always hard to say goodbye. Goodbyes could be divided into two types, final and farewell. She'd never been very good at either of them; Obsidian seemed cursed, most of her goodbyes were final. Her last goodbye to her father was etched in the grooves of aged paper. Trembling, uncertain marks trying to convey tumultuous feelings of regret and sorrow. The last time she said goodbye to her mother was a fading memory. Muddy and shrouded in blackened patches marred by the high-running emotions of a scared little girl. She could just about remember her mother’s eyes. They were captivating, rushes of gold and amber that dashed around her cornea’s. The wrinkles that decorated her under-eyes like well-worn paths that amplified her emotions. Her hands were capable and strong, but small; yet they carried so much, including the memories of her daughter’s final touch. The other thing that stood out about their final encounter was the way her mother bade her farewell, it was final, there was no promise. Almost as though she knew she would never return home. The words fell from her mother’s lips slowly, desperate to take them back and scoop her baby into her arms.

She hated goodbyes.

“Papa…” The memories shook her.

The warmth of his hand comforted. “I will see you soon, honey.”

“I know, but – “

“It’s okay, Obi. This isn’t the end. I’ll see you again, sooner this time. I promise.”

She couldn’t bring herself to say it, she just held him close. She dug her hands into his checked shirt. “Stay safe. Use the phone the Marshall gave you. My number is in there, they all are.”

Mori, patted down his daughter’s hair. “I know, your boy has already been sending me photos of you for me to keep until I see you next. He promised to send a picture a day. Don’t look so worried, you look beautiful, in most of them.”

She blushed, furious. “I’m going to kill him. What else did he share with you?”

He laughed into her hair and pulled back. “He showed me a gif? I’m not sure what they are but I’ll practice for next time. He’s a good lad, go easy on him. He seems to think the world of you. I saw the way he looked at you over dinner, just be sensible okay? I love you, Obsidian and I'm glad you're still here. Just make sure to look after yourself. If your anything like your Mama I know you're gonna get in trouble. Watch each other's backs out there.”

She stood back as he stepped into his truck, Duke talking loudly in his trailer. As the vehicle took to the road and she watched him disappear in the morning sun Obsidian felt as though part of her went with him. Her phone buzzed again and she held her breath. She knew it was him before she removed the device from her pocket.

_You look gorgeous._

_I can’t wait to see you again._

_The earrings suit you._

Obsidian took a shuddering breath, feeling sickened by barrage of saccharine messages, knowing this couldn't go on. Her skin felt sticky and clammy; wishing that she'd made one of the others accompany her in stead of packing the Regalia. Obsidian made her way back to the hotel as quickly as possible, eyes flitting to every window, every alleyway and nook. She stormed up the stairs of the hotel, and through the corridor. She burst through the door, heart beating fast to find that the only ones there were Gladio and Ignis.

“Everything go alright with your dad?” Gladio inquired, peaking his head up from the map on the table.

“Yeah, he got away fine. He loves the phone too; did you guys know Prompto has already been sending him messages?” She folded her arms as she sat herself in one of the arm chairs, willing herself to calm down, yet unable to shake the feeling of being watched.

“He asked our opinion on which photos to send this morning. I think he really wants to impress your dad.” Gladio laughed.

Obsidian let out a fond laugh, that was so sweet of him. “Where are they now?”

Ignis readjusted himself on the sofa. “They’ve gone to get the final few items for our journey tomorrow.”

“You mean you’ve sent them on a goose chase to keep them out of your hair while you do the actual work.” She retorted.

Ignis allowed himself a small smirk and raised his hands in defeat. “Such as it is.”

“That’s good – ” The older pair look at her inquisitively and watching as she clenched her fingers around her knees and bit her lip until it went white.

“What's up, Princess? You alright? Is it the heat? If you feel sick we can run you a cool bath.” Gladio leaned forward, brow creased.

Obsidian could feel the sweat dripping down the back of her neck. “No I'm not sick – it's something else.”

“C'mon, you can tell us, what's bothering you?” He reached forward and placed a warm hand on her knee.

She looked away, feeling a twinge of shame. Anxiety prickled against her skin. “I'd better just show you both.” Obsidian gave the open phone over to them, showing the thread of creepy, lewd and downright disturbing comments Celio had been sending her.

Gladio’s face tightened, harsh lines decorated his eyes. His lip curled in disgust as he handed her the device back. Ignis remained mostly impassive, but Obsidian could see the fury in his eyes.

“What do you mean to do about this?” Ignis inquired.

She shuddered, eyes fixed on the floor. “I’m not sure, but I can’t allow this to hang over me. For my own sanity, but also for all your safeties. He’s stronger than you think and while he's not your enemy, he’s no friend either. He can’t be allowed to roam free and hinder Noctis’ mission.”

“Agreed, but how do you want to go about it? Your last encounter didn’t exactly go well.” Gladio reminded her, running a hand through his head.

“No, but he surprised me. I was – emotional, he caught me off-guard. He won’t again. I’ll meet him. Tonight, at the outlook.”

“On your own? No chance.” Gladio folded his arms.

“Out of the question.” Affirmed Ignis.

“I wasn’t going to go on my own. I’ll need Prompto with me. He’s the only one who can't be sensed by Celio.”

Ignis and Gladio and looked at each other, contempt written across their faces. The Shield and Advisor turned their attention back to her, Ignis spoke first. “ Listen we know you have attractions towards him and not to condescend, but Prompto? He’s not the most – trained of our merry band.”

“Right, kid’s good with a gun but he’s had no real training, 6 months in the Crown guard hardly makes you qualified to take down a magical being on your own .” Gladio added.

Obsidian placed her hands on her lap, how well had he kept this secret from them? “Did you know that he’s known that Celio had been tracking me for the entire time we’ve been in Lestallum? Or that he knew Ignis was following him the first few weeks of his friendship with Noctis. His instinct is impeccable, his reactions surpass my own and what's more Celio can't follow him”

They looked unconvinced, although Ignis looked almost affronted at the mention of his name. “Are we talking about the same Prompto? The same boy who trips over his own laces and can't iron his own jeans?”

She nodded. “He told me he let you follow him, just so he could stay friends with Noctis. He can hear your footsteps from three floors down. He could pick up Celio's presence from the marketplace last week which is why he walked me back to the hotel. I need you guys to stay close, prepared but if he knows your coming, I can’t guarantee his response.”

They seemed almost stunned. “Alright, let’s see what he can do.” Gladio shifted in his seat, a string confused sounds grated from him.

When Prompto and Noctis returned from their mystery errands, they entered the room laughing and prodding each other. The laughter died when they read the heavy emotion in the room. “What’s happened?” Prompto asked, confused as his face dropped its laughter.

“It’s Celio – “Obsidian replied, catching his eyes. She gave her phone to him nervously, and watched as he flicked through the messages, trying to decipher his face as he showed them to Noctis, who was admittedly easier to read.

Noctis folded his arms. “So, when do we get this asshole?”

“I’m going to meet him tonight,” she said, fiddling with her fingers, incapable of looking at the Prince in the eye.

“What! No? You guys are going to let her do this? You saw what that douche canoe could do! I think that you've gone way out of - “Prompto rambled angrily before being cut off by Gladio getting to his feet and shushing him with his size and a fierce look.

“If you’d calm down and give us a minute before chewing our heads off, Princess isn't going alone. You’re going with her.”

Prompto looked surprised, scratched his chin. “Me -oh - yeah – of course. Why?”

“It appears you have hidden talents and I don’t just mean your tongue game.” Gladio grinned, folding his arms and getting joy out of the youngsters rosy face.

Obsidian stood up and took her phone back from Prompto who held it tightly in hands. As Gladio glared at him with a knowing look about his embarrassing but true comment. “I need you to be my back up, Prompto. You’re the only one, for whatever reason he can’t detect. He only knew you were there the other day because you were so showy – But he couldn't actually _sense_ you,” she took a deep breath, like her lungs were drowning in guilt. “Uhm. I know you're handy with a manual pistol but how are you with a rifle?”

The room went quiet.

“A rifle? What kind?”

“With a long-distance scope.” She added for clarification.

“I can hit a head-shot from 150m.” Prompto stated in a steely voice, it shocked his friends how cold it was.

“Since when?” Noctis asked alarmed not only at the lethality of the comment but the look in Prompto's face as he delivered.

Prompto bumbled around his words, suddenly aware his façade slipped, sweat beaded down his neck. He was thankful when Ignis intervened, though he wasn't sure why he did. “Since always, you we’re attending your final pre-wedding plans while he trained with the Crowns guard, his accuracy was the highest in current academy history. Though mostly we just believed it was just luck, until now.”

“Holy shit man, that’s incredible, but why do you need that, Obsidian?” Noctis tilted his head, thought still gushing over his bff's achievement.

“Because if I can’t make Celio disappear and leave me alone. I need Prompto to incapacitate him long enough for me to eliminate him,” her voice trembled, her stomach felt full of lead.

“Eliminate? You mean kill?” The Prince’s tone darkened as he took a step forward to stand in front of her.

“If I need to, yes. I won’t force Prompto to make a decision, it has to be his own.”

Noctis stepped between her and his best friend and raised a finger at her. “Whoa, hold on. You’re asking him to help you kill someone? We kill, daemons, MT’s. We don't attack unproved.”

“Celio is a demi-god. He doesn’t see us as people. He used me and who knows how many other people. I can’t in good conscience let him haunt me any more. Besides, I’m not asking Prompto to kill him, just ensure my safety.” Obsidian tried to reason, wary of Noctis’ quick to flare temper.

“You don't know that! You haven't seen this guy in what – five years? Sure, he's stalked you a bit and what he did in the past was terrible... But it's no reason to – to kill him! Fuck, Obsidian, what's gotten into you?” Noctis' eyes flared, he raised his voice. Confused at the situation and he resolve to jump straight to execution.

“You have no idea what I went though because of him! How many people try to attack me, _kill me_ because of what he did to me! My neighbours, friends wanted me dead. I'm not falling for his bullshit and I won't let you guys fall for it either!” She pushed his hand away from her hand panted hard, squaring off with Prince and blood pumping through her body.

“You guys aren’t seriously entertaining this, are you?” His eyes squinted, scoping up Ignis and Gladio from around the back of Obsidian.

“He’s a problem to be dealt with, it’s commendable that Obsidian is willing to do what is necessary.” Ignis replied from his chair.

“If it comes to that we’ll deal with it. You should be proud she’s taking our safety seriously, Noctis. The prospect of death is always a possibility in war. You should know better than to be so naïve about it.” Gladio caught the Prince’s judging gaze.

“We’re not murderers.” Noctis hissed and threw an acidic look at the room. He was pissed – they weren't hit men and he wasn't about to let them use Prompto as an assassin.

“He is. I refuse to be his prey again. I refuse to add another victim to his list. I have an advantage over him and I fully intend to use it.” Obsidian stood straight, and tried to keep her voice level. Despite his stature his Kingly aura blossomed. She could feel his magic flaring from his skin like a raging fire. She thought about fighting back, but getting angry at Noctis was a fruitless task – he could always get more angry and more flared than the whole room combined. Obsidian tried for a different approach, she softened her face, scooped up his hands in her and begged him. “Noctis, please, trust me.”

Noctis pouted, his anger fizzled and for a moment he pressed his forehead to hers.“He can’t hurt you. You’ve got us, and we leave tomorrow. Just ignore this asshole, once we get to Caem he'll never bother you again,” he pleaded.

She pulled away from his head and spoke softly.“I can’t. It would be like me asking you to lay down your arms against the Nif’s and forget Lady Lunafreya. He would go after my dad. He would come after you guys, Iris, Cindy. He’s seen their faces, it’s not just me I’m protecting. It’s the people I care about,” her eyes flitted to Prompto who was stood stiff and quiet behind Noctis watching every move his best friend made.

“Can't we just – “ Noctis began.

“I’ll do it.” Prompto’s voice cut across the Prince. It was steady and resolute. “I’ll take the shot. I promised he wouldn’t touch you again. I mean it. If he doesn’t leave tonight. I’ll end him.”

The room stood, captivated by his sudden resolve. “Prompto you don’t have to - ” Noctis let go of Obsidian and turned to his best friend. The rest of his words turned to dust as he saw the serious look on the blonde's face.

Prompto gave his best friend a reassuring smile and a nervous chuckle. “Can’t let a lady go out all on her own, can we, bud?” Noctis opened his mouth, then closed again, he simply placed a hand on his shoulder. A touch of concern and acknowledgement of the commitment Prompto had taken. He turned to Obsidian who was rooted to floor, heart rattling, and tears threatening to fall and gave her the most gracious and warmest of smiles. “I’ll have my eyes on you the whole time, promise. You'll have nothing to worry about.”

Obsidian blubbered, she curtailed around Noctis, and threw herself around Prompto's neck. She thanked him a thousand times as he reciprocated her tight hug, feeling a little awkward under the duress of three sets of eyes.

“There's no need to get so upset about it – I said yes, didn't I?” He asked rubbing between her shoulder blades.

Obsidian sniffed, and talked in the curve of his neck. “I'm not upset, I'm happy. I'm so lucky that I don't have to go through this on my own,” She felt a warmth against her back and saw raven hair against her cheek.

“Most people don't bawl their eyes out when they're happy y'know?” Noctis rested his head over right shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist sandwiching her in-between the two of them. “Sorry – I didn't mean to shout. We'll be right behind you, okay?”

When she arrived at the outlook, a mosaic of colours danced across the sky. A thousand shades of pinks and oranges filled the landscape, diffused by the plumes of smoke from the EXENERIS factory behind her. The last of the days people were beginning to thin out, making their way back to home. It was littered with a few tourists and girls from the power plant chilling out before work and chatting amongst themselves. It was a public forum, therefore safer; but if something were to happen she knew there was less chance of collateral here than the rest of the city. Prompto was on the roof of the garage some hundred feet away, the thought of his eye on her somehow settled her jilted stomach.

An unnatural chilled breeze hit her neck and the clack of expensive loafers soon followed. He was here.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d come alone, Obi. With all your new friends, I thought you might have needed an escort,” his mocking voice sliced through the air, sending her heckles rising. She turned to face him, nervous, her face set in stone. Eyes made of a gold and a face the colour of amber greeted her fondly. “It’s good to see you, properly. You’ve grown up so beautiful, Obi.”

She felt a twinge in her throat, the tugging of a memory, nagging, clinging to something long gone. Obsidian wanted to wretch, to vomit. The sight of this ghost sat like poison in her gut. “I really wish I could say the same. What do you want from me, Celio? After all of this time, why come back now?”

He stepped towards her, open arms and she held her ground. Celio placed his hands in his jeans pockets and shrugged. Rich eyes caught her gaze behind rounded glasses. “ I'm sorry my love. What I did to you was terrible and I apologise. But there is something you need to know. You have to believe I did what I did for a reason and me 'coming back to life'. I did that for you,” he stepped closer still, eager for others not to catch their conversation. “Something is coming, something big. I can feel it, like peering over the edge of the abyss. I’ve been preparing for a long time Obsidian. We touched by magic can feel it. Surely you can too, my love.”

She took a step back from him, yet reminded herself to keep in Prompto's line of sight. “What's coming?”

He ran his hands through mahogany hair and cast her a dour look. “The eternal night, of course.”

Something in the way he said it made her skin crawl. “Don't lie!” She spat, skin feeling icy.

Celio kept her firmly in sight. “That is nothing but the truth. That one absolute truth. It's something I've been preparing for decades. Something I had once intended to use you for. Something I've used so many mortals for -”

Her teeth gritted together. “What have you done?”

He held his chin high. “What I deemed necessary to survive. I have heirs across Eos. All of which have vestiges of my power stored in them. Most cannot use them, few have little aptitude. Their existence strengthens my power, giving me survivability for future. But it also throws the darkness off my scent. Keeps it guessing and if I loose a couple of then so be it. At least that was the case – until you,” he smiled, focusing on her. “The little rancher who stole my heart and my power.”

“I didn’t steal anything!” She responded defensively, resisting the urge to walk away. “You did _this_ to me!” Obsidian gestured to herself, anger in her eyes.

Celio let out a hearty chuckle, his hair danced wildly as he threw back his head. “You don’t have a clue, do you? About your heritage, about your mother? The power she wielded. You know, she had a penchant for ice magic too.”

Her mother? What could he possibly know about her? “Don’t talk about her,” Obsidian snarled.

“Someone has to. Though it was her I initially wanted, I knew you would work just as well. Though your capability for magic was less, you were also less likely to reject my seed. I didn’t expect you to charm me though, with your naïve outlook and country charm. I love you, Obsidian. The only thing I want from you is for you to be at my side when the Astrals fuck up and this world goes to shit,” he offered out his hand, like he did to her the night he took her so many years ago.

Her eyes filled with tears, it was just more games, more lies. “You’re lying,” she whispered. “All you’ve ever done is lie to me.”

Celio sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not now. If you don’t come with me, you will die. The world is ending, Obsidian, all we can do is survive.”

Obsidian gritted her teeth, her muscles clenched as she stormed towards him. “Is that a threat? You are so full of shit! I’m done with you,” She jabbed him square in the chest, he didn’t even flinch. People looked at them, talking in hushed whispers. “You use me, wanted to use my dead mother, what? Because you're scared? Because you can't take a _fucking_ stand!”

“ _Should someone call the police?”_

“ _Are they having a tiff?”_

“ _Do you think we should intervene?”_

Celio pushed his glasses up and looked around, he grabbed her by the wrist. “People are looking, calm down.”

His fingers felt sharp against her wrist, all of him was cold. She snatched it away from him with fierce anger. “Don’t you _fucking_ touch me.”

He held his hands up in defeat and took a step back. “Alright, I won’t. Not unless you want me to.”

Her pocket buzzed aggressively, she pulled it to her face and read it quickly. _**Give me the word.**_ Was all it read, clearly Prompto was not happy with the way this was turning out. She put it back in pocket and cast Celio a look, his face was soured.

“Is it the dimwit? Does he need to know where you are?” He said with a snide chuckle, not able to help himself.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but it was my Dad, letting me know he was safe, no thanks to you.” She barked, reinforcing the lie with targeted venom.

He looked affronted. “The Nif’s would have come for your village eventually anyway, especially for your family, they know more than you think. About you, your Mother. You can’t blame me for this.”

Obsidian took a deep breathe. This was harder than she thought, she was tossed up between skewering him with an icicle, stabbing him, or screaming at him until her voice gave out. “So, you thought the best way to apologise was to stalk me, terrorise my friends, belittle my deceased Mother and demean the person I – “She saw him raise an eyebrow. “My point is, all I was to you was a broodmare for your magic. Another child brought here to be a glorified amplifier for your power because you’re six forsaken coward.”

His brows creased, she’d hit a bone of contention with him. “I’m no coward. I care for you but don't you dare patronise me.”

“You've used girls to safeguard yourself against something you're too chicken shit to do anything about. That's a coward in my books,” she retorted folding her arms.

Celio placed a hand on his hip and gave her a dark grin. “I forgot how sharp your tongue was.”

“Almost as sharp as my blade.”

That elicited an abrupt laugh from the demi-god before his face turned serious. “Come with me, Obsidian. I'm the only that can keep you safe. Your Prince, your dimwit – not one of those fools has enough power to protect you.”

She thought about the things she had done since Celio. She lived on her own. Learned to harness the power she stole from him. Used that power to help people. She’d lost her way, given up on everything. Her life, her gifts, her future. Yet through divine intervention she had been found, she had a purpose. She didn’t need him to keep her safe, she could do it on her own.

“I don’t need you to keep me safe. I need you to stay away from me.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

Celio's godly visage faltered, a broken man stood before her. “If you leave me, I’m as good as dead. He will find me, like he’s finding the rest of us. He’ll find you too.” There was an edge to his voice, an undeniable panic. “The scourge will come and it punish all of the line of Astrals.”

“You’re. Not. My. Problem,” each word was harsher than she’d ever spoken to anyone before. “If you hadn’t lied, tricked and cheated I would have been more inclined to help you. Now, all I want to do is kill you myself.”

He towered over her, his magic bursting as his rage rose. “I’m not asking. I’m _**telling**_. I need you with me. You’re coming _now_.” The air rippled, a piercing whistle rang and Celio stumbled, blood pouring from his calf. “So, you brought the half-wit after all. No wonder I couldn’t sense him.”

Obsidian ground her feet to the floor, watching as people stood back in confusion as blood poured from his leg onto the concrete. “You couldn’t sense him because you’re not as powerful as you think. You damned coward. Like I’d go anywhere with you.” She pushed him, knocking him off balance. Watching as he fell flat on his backside with an ungraceful thud.

Celio swiped a delicate hand over the wound, pouring his magic into it, teeth gritted as shame poured from him. He screamed. It was in-human. “I’ll kill him. I’ll turn him to ice and shatter him in front of your eyes. Maybe then you’ll see sense and come back to me!” His eyes flared white and hair's colour drained from amber to white. “Fuck that little fake. I'll kill him! Tear him limb from limb!”

She lost her temper, seeing him seethe like a maniac on the floor. She called on her mother’s blade from the armiger, bathed in blue light, the warm sunset refracting through the magic. In the other hand she summoned a gauntlet of ice, forming a blade at the end. “I won’t let you get anywhere near him. Or me ever again. I’m giving you one last chance to leave,” her hair turned white, her eyes a blazing blue. They matched in appearance only, the motives that drove them couldn't be more polar opposite. The air around her froze turning it a glittery white against the warmth of her surroundings. Celio fumbled to his feet, unsteady with a wild look in his eyes. “I’m not yours, I’m not going with you and if I see you again, I swear to the six, I'll _fucking_ kill you.”

They were on their own, the civilians had left the area. Celio weighed his options but self-preservation over-ruled. “This is not the end of us.” He spat.

She shook her head with a sad laugh. “There never was an us.”

When he didn’t move another bullet whizzed through the air, fracturing the concrete by his feet. He growled, it was guttural and terrifying. His true nature flared, ice clawed into the concrete. He clenched his fists and turned his back to her, she prepared herself to attack. But he just walked away. She watched him walk up the steps. She watched him get in the back seat of a sleek black car and she continued to watch as the tyres screeched as it drove away. Only once the car was out of her eyesight did she allow herself to relax. Obsidian sent the blade back to the armiger, willed her magic back under control and dragged her sorry self to the bench closest to her.

Her shoulders slumped and her hands went to her face. She tried withhold the aching sob that clawed through her throat but it was stronger than she was. Her body shuddered as she went through the motions, gasping for breath amid torturous cries. Tears gathered in the curve of her palm, rivulets traversed down her forearms and sizzled as they hit the concrete.

She didn’t know how long she cried for, but for a long time the tears kept coming. She couldn’t stop, her bravery had crumbled into a well of tears. Just when she thought her body was empty she thought about the look in his eye, the venom, possessiveness and it rolled over her once more.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, he’s long gone,” an arm curled around her shoulder, fingers traced along her bare arms. “You're okay Obi, I got ya.”

Obsidian removed her hands from her bloodshot eyes, rubbed them on her skirt. She leaned into him, letting herself escape into his warmth. “I was so scared, Prom,”

he used his free hand to push errant strands behind her ear, rubbing away her tears with the pad of his thumb. “I had your back. I would never let him hurt you. I promised, didn't I?”

“I know. Thanks for shooting him.” She smiled as she rubbed at her red eyes and snotty nose.

Prompto pulled her closer. “For you? I’d shoot anyone.”

Obsidian pulled back to look at his face, his soft smile and warm look disarmed her, she felt safe again. Obsidian ran her hands under the collar of his cut-off jacket, fingers locked around the back of his neck. She met his lips in an embrace, simmering like the drawing sunset. She could feel his breathe tickling her lips, warm, like the rest of him. His long eyelashes danced along her cheeks with every renewed kiss. His hand tapered around her waist, bunching up around the material of her skirt.

She willed herself to pull away, smiling into the final kiss. “Sorry, I probably look really gross.”

He shook his head, his eyes smouldering, melting her where she sat. “You look like you’ve just stood your ground. For what it’s worth, I admire you.” Prompto braved another kiss, taking it slow, allowing the sensation of touching her to be enough. “Taking on your past is hard, most of us don’t wanna look back. Besides, I think you always look great.” He gave her a coy smile, a simmering blush on his cheeks.

“Even when I wake up and look like I’ve been dragged feet first by a Chocobo round the continent?”

“Especially then,” he laughed, sniggering and bumping into her shoulder. “I wished my hair had like half the volume.”

She snorted with laughter and pushed him haphazardly. “You’re full of shit.”

He mocked shock, pretending moral outrage. “Me?! How could you betray me like that?” She half shrugged in nonchalance, her shoulders still covered by his arm. “Well that is it, I’m removing you from the clan the second we get back to the hotel.”

“I don’t get that game anyway.” She pouted.

“Two betrayals in the same day! How will I go on?!” His laughter was infectious, but he was acutely aware of the people who were starting to flood in around them. “C’mon let’s head back. We have an early start tomorrow and I don’t want to get bailed out of prison or worse. This hair wasn't made for prison.”

He hopped to his feet and offered his hand, almost mirroring what Celio had offered, only this time, she took it. His fingers locked hers and they shot away from the outlook, followed by the gaze of the wary folk of Lestallum and headed back to the Leville with urgency.

“Would you stay with me tonight?” She asked quietly.

Prompto was too busy crossing the road and her question was drowned out by the rattle of an old pick-up truck. “Huh?”

Obsidian cleared her throat. “I’d feel safer if you stayed in my room, tonight.”

He heard that time and gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance. “I’ll ask Iris if she wouldn’t mind swapping for the night. Noct can share with Iggy. I doubt Iris would want to fall asleep to my snoring.”

Despite his straightforward answer she noticed his face was a strange hue of pink and his eyes avoiding the smile on her face. Was she too direct? Was it too soon? Once they returned to the rooms Prompto debriefed, before taking Iris to one side and asking her to swap.

“Sure, I don’t mind, it’s been a long time since we shared a bed. I bet he still kicks.” She chimed.

“I don’t kick.” Gladio amended.

“Yes, he does.” Ignis corrected with a deadpan stare.

Once the final arrangements were made and alarms set, Obsidian and Prompto bade everyone a good night before retiring to the next floor. The room was loudly silent. The humming of the air-conditioning unit was almost deafening. They changed without word and settled under the sheet, taking a little while to find comfort.

“I’m glad you stayed.” Prompto uttered after a while, staring up at the dark ceiling.

“Why would I ever go with him?”

“I suppose not, he is douche. But a douche with a great sense of style. Why do bad guys always make such great fashion choices? No - I mean, I’m glad you stayed at all. I thought you’d go with your dad. It's been such a long time since you saw him. I just thought - ” She watched his pouty lips and furrowed brow as she rolled onto her side.

“I love my Papa, but my place isn’t with him.” The pillow rustled as she shook her head.

“No?”

“No. It’s with you guys and even with it wasn’t, you can’t get rid of me now.”

He turned his head to face hers. “Hey, are you reading my mind right now? Because I was thinking the exact same thing. How weird is that?”

She really had made the right choice, being here in this moment felt like the best thing in the world. Tomorrow she might regret it when she was thigh deep in stagnant water fighting off all kinds of beasties, but right now her mind was made up. “I guess they’re stuck with us both.”

“Sure are. Now go to sleep. I need to make sure I’m up early enough to take a photo of you snoring to send to your dad. He promised to send one of Duke doing the same, if he could figure out how,” even through the dark she could see the mischievous glimmer in his eye.

“You jerk!” She replied with an indignant huff.

“Don’t be like that, you have a very cute sleeping face. Even if you snore like a Garula.”

She rolled over, facing away from him, feeling a twinge of embarrassment. “Good night, Prompto.”

“Good night, Obi.” He scooted closer to her and closed his eyes. Sleep came easier that night than he thought it would, although, so did the nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to visit a tomb, claim a great grandparents weapon, fight some leaf dogs and make some kissy faces.

Despite the prospect of the destination, no one could deny the journey. A cool breeze weaved through the car, leaving cheeks rosy and hair ruffled. When the sun poked through the clouds beyond the mountains the heat tingled the tops of their heads and shoulders. A moment of bliss amongst a sea of uncertainty. Though Ignis' moment was ruined much more promptly than everyone else's.

“Just one song?”

“No.”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“No.”

“I promise to stop complaining if you do.” Prompto whined, hoping if he applied just the right amount of annoying and sweet, Ignis would cave and he would once again be thoroughly in charge of the playlist.

“The answer remains no.” Ignis gave him a sideways scowl. Not full-blown fury but enough for Prompto to know he’d pushed his luck.

Prompto folded his arms, threw himself against the leather of his seat and took a moment to sulk. Obsidian was rather relived. She didn’t think she could cope with his poppy beats and heavy bass punk tunes. Something about the calming piano keys weaving and flowing with the wind through the Regalia was helping her relax and almost doze off, like a certain Prince who was already asleep, again. His head was twisted into the dip of her shoulder, hip up the side of the regalia door arms folded and breathing lightly against her arm. Heat radiated from him as he snuggled into her. She gave him a soft smile, he was kinda cute when he was sleeping. Iris was to her right, sat on her brother’s lap most of the journey, much to Ignis’ chagrin. She spent her time balancing on his legs, chatting between Obsidian, Gladio,Prompto and Noctis when he was awake. Despite her discomfort and the numbness in her legs and butt they weren’t far from the tomb. They had been driving for two days along the mountain pass, the road sped them along and the scenery changed quickly from open plains to marshy wetlands. It took only a few hours to reach the country road to the lay-by where they would ditch the Regalia and walk the rest of the way.

A myriad of dangers awaited them. Dense thickets, hiding a multitude of monsters and territorial beasts. It was no small task ahead and there was bound to be a guardian at the tomb. Noctis dragged her from her thoughts, he twisted in his sleep and snuggled into the crux of her neck, his wiry hair tickling her cheek. The catatonic Prince grumbled. He looked so small and vulnerable, while he slept, like he was plagued by something, always. Obsidian assumed that even in sleep Noctis' got very little rest. Which explained a lot. Iris looked over wistfully, eyes lingering a little too long

“Wanna swap places?” Obsidian asked jovially.

Iris’s face turned beetroot at the thought. “No - he looks comfortable…”

She nudged the young noble, patting her knee. “He always looks comfortable,” she reminded her, watching the pink rise in Iris’s cheeks.

The boot clinked and locked, Ignis pocketed the Regalia’s keys and the group set on the next leg of their journey in high spirits. The sandstone path along the edge of the river of the Malaman thicket made it look as though they were a bunch of friends on a hiking trip, not a royal mission to save the continent. A deft breeze rustled the leaves and skipped across the water as they passed over the bridge and into the dense thicket. Gladio was in his element striding ahead, bag on his back and spring in his heavy-booted feet. No one enjoyed the outdoors quite like him, thought this wasn't Obsidian's fondest idea of the great outdoors. Ignis and Prompto weren’t far behind conversing lightly in-between photographic pit-stops. Ignis looked out of place in his tailored Crowns guard uniform and backpack that he insisted on bringing with him. Though as yet, not a hair was out of place and he seemed to be quite enjoying the fresh air himself, even if he was playing babysitter to Prompto who refused to watch where he stepped. Noctis lagged with Obsidian and Iris, yawning every now and then not quite able to shake the fatigue, his boots scraping across the ground as he dragged his entire body through the woods.

Obsidian was glad to be away from Lestallum. She loved the city, but it was a love hate relationship. Nowhere on the continent has the buzz of Lestallum, the sights the sounds, the smells – oh man there wasn't a street market like it. But it also held some of her harshest memories. Celio, the loss of her home and the three years she'd spent as a hunter. It was all bittersweet. It shaped her, formed her, but it broke her down first before it built her back up. Being amongst nature was simple, you survived, fending and fought. You knew where you stood. Modern society brought about complexities that could drive a person mad.

“Seeing this makes me miss my garden.” Iris commented with a look of sorrow on her face. “I wonder if it survived the attack. I hope my sylleblossoms survived.”

“You were?” Noctis asked, surprised. Iris nodded, she been growing them for Lunafreya. Hoping that when she visited the Oracle might feel less homesick among a field of her national flower. Noctis roused and gave Iris a gentle squeeze of her hand. “Thanks, Iris that means a lot. Maybe you could make a new one at Cape Caem?”

“That’s sweet, but I don’t think the soil would be cut out for flowers, maybe some veggies though.” She pondered while Noctis pulled his face. “Do you think Lunafreya would like it?”

“Vegetables?” He spoke as though chewing on something foul. “I guess -”

“Yeah.” Iris grinned. “Caem Carrots are famous for their distinct taste.”

The Prince stuck out his tongue. “ You know what, never mind. Forget I ever mentioned it.”

“C’mon Noctis, that’s a great idea, don’t be so humble.” Obsidian smirked, ganging up on the Crown Prince, boxing him in between herself and Iris.

He waved his hand noncommitally. “I’m full of great ideas, but a veggie garden, that's on you.”

Iris clasped her hands together and jutted out her bottom lip. “You’d try them if I grew them though, wouldn’t you, Noct?” Her eyelids fluttered and Obsidian had to restrain a laugh as Noctis crumbled under pining.

“I-Uh-Hmm,” his lips pulled together in a tight line. Noct sighed in defeat and watched as Iris' eyes widened “Sure, but only if you cut them really small, and don’t tell Ignis.”

Iris jumped for joy and wrapped the Prince in a hug as they walked. “Thanks Noct your the best!”

“Whatever, just keep your voice down, don't want specs catching on,” he grumbled pushing rogue hairs out of his eyes.

“I heard that.” Ignis shouted back, wagging a finger at him.

Noctis stumbled, words died on his tongue, his face went pink and brows creased. “You all suck,” he pulled out his engine blade and warped ahead to Gladio leaving the girls giggling at his outburst.

“He’s wrapped round your finger like no else, How on Eos did you manage that?” Obsidian was impressed, for a young girl Iris certainly knew how play the game.

“What can I say, my boys are easy to convince. Noct has always gotten flustered around me. It must be my feminine charms.” Iris flicked her short hair with a dramatic sigh and fizzled into a sniggering giggle. “Speaking of feminine wiles, how was the other night. Did you – uh dance?” The last word was whispered behind a slender hand.

Her heart stopped in heart chest, eyes poked ahead to bouncing blonde hair snapping as many shots as fast as his eyes were blinking. Prompto caught her looking and gave her a cheesy grin as he snapped a shot of her. She traced his freckled arms, long dexterous fingers and angular face with her eyes. She swallowed. Oh the six would strike her down if they knew what she was planning to do with him.

“No! No – we just slept. Innocent, innocuous... Nothing happened.”

Iris sensed the gossip and eyes sliced in her direction. “Oh?”

“I woke up with his hand on my boob but that was about as much two-stepping we could do, I’m afraid Iris,” she laughed. “It's too soon, I just needed the company. That last night in Lestallum was terrifying.”

Iris’s shoulders dropped. “So, no _dancing_? That was your last opportunity until Caem, y’know, maybe even the Accordo”

“I’m a country girl, my lady, we dance anywhere. Forests included,” she didn’t mean it of course, but it was worth the reaction.

Iris pulled a face and pushed her slightly, ears prickling with heat at the thought. A moment passed between them, almost sisterly in nature. Obsidian wrapped her arm around the younger girl’s shoulder and laughed. It would have been nice to have a younger sibling, maybe if her mother had returned home from her mission to Tenebrae she would have had one, or more, or even a younger brother that would have been nice too.

A loud buzzing cut through their laughter, both of their faces dropped as an insanely large bee the size of a man made a dash for them. Spherical eyes locked on, bottomless and full of rage. They must have stumbled into a nest.

A fearful chorus of _Look out!_ filled Obsidian’s ears but she was already reacting.

She swung Iris behind her, calling to her magic with the other arm she swept it a horizontal arc and a shield of ice erupted from the ground and curled over their heads. The bee clattered into it full force with a sickening thump and landed to the ground dazed, antennae broken. Obsidian pushed Iris back letting go of the girl and calling her blade from the armiger. The ice shattered and reformed as a tentacle of water crawling up her left arm as she planted her feet, readying for the next attack. The bee vibrated at a higher frequency, calling for back up. She struck the blade down between the neck and the body, dislocating the parts but it was too late back-up was already on its way.

“Iris, stay close to me,” she ordered.

Iris closed in around her back, fists raised and face concentrating on the trees.

Her brother powered towards her. “Iris, you okay?” Gladio snapped, worried for her safety.

“I’m fine.”

The rest of them caught up quickly, Prompto at the lead barely breaking a sweat. “Are you guys hurt?”

Obsidian just shook her head, focused on the amplifying buzzing, feeling it through her toes. She took a long exhale and prepared herself, she remembered the way the hunters came home after being ambushed by a pack of these in the mountains not far from the village, dazed, feverish and confused. Some of them never recovered completely from the toxins.

“Don’t get stung, and try not to get near their legs they have toxin residue from the stinger.” Ignis informed. “Iris stay close to us and you’ll be fine.”

“Got it,” she snapped her head, face scrunched.

Prompto and Noctis pulled out matching guns from the armiger, a pair of sleek automatic rifles with reticle sights attached to the top of them. Fingers squeezed triggers the second the barrage of yellow and black exited the brush of trees. It was a large nest and their size made them all the more intimidating. The ferocity of their war cry and speed as they encroached was incredible. Gladio called upon his shield to protect them and fend off the beasts. Ignis took his chances to withdraw his twin blades readying himself for close-quarters combat.

Noctis shot one directly through the eye, blood and grey matter erupted from the back, dancing in the air as the bee fell to the ground tracking up grass and plants as it’s body settled. Prompto wasn’t far behind with an almost unbelievable single shot that tore through the thorax of two of the attackers sending them into a jilted tumble before they crashed with a nauseating snap into the base of the tree.

Ignis took his place near Gladio swatting away peripheral attacks, aiming for wings or stingers while Gladio used his brute force to smash them out of the air. He let out a guttural roar as the shield clanged against a particularly haggard and battle-worn beast. Its stinger pinged against the Glaive’s shield that nested in his arm. It resonated in the trees, the leaves and the gaps in the wind. The beast retreated for a renewed parry as Gladio braced himself, feet steadfast. He motioned to Ignis who held something between his fingers and when the beast got fractionally close Ignis smashed a vial against the shield, electrifying it. Bathing it in a crackling yellow light, sharp and fierce and far too late for the bee to avoid the situation. It hit the shield once more, stinger lodging in the heart of it, creating a pathway for the electricity to race up. The power of lightning fried the beast from the inside out. It licked and flickered along the plated surface, bursting the fragile wings into flame and erupting from the mouth of the beast, it’s death throes merged with violent screech of the magic. Gladio nodded to Ignis in gratitude, a silent thank you between them as the skirmish raged on.

Obsidian and Iris took on the flankers. The younger and smaller beasts, yet no less dangerous. Obsidian found herself endlessly surprised by Iris’s stout resolution and amazing physical strength. She weaved and dived, dancing between danger and safety, matching and countering with incredible ease. She lodged a powerful kick as one dared too close, stunning the beast long enough for Obsidian to dive a blade through the softer flesh between the head and the body and it too joined the heap. It’s nest mate vibrated angrily and rose in the air to swoop down into a devastating attack.

“Launch me up.” Iris stated.

Obsidian raised a questioning brow.

“Just do it,” her authority trickled through and it brought Obsidian to attention.

“Ready?” Iris nodded, coiling her body to the floor, ready to take off. Obsidian pooled the water under Iris’s feet and gave it form. A pillar of Ice sprung Iris in the air giving her the momentum she needed to launch herself to her target. Iris tucked her body as she closed in on the bee, flipped and brought her heel down on its head. For a scary moment nothing happened, everything froze and an unsettling feeling lodged itself in Obsidian’s stomach. Next thing she knew the bee was hurtling to the ground like meteor entering the atmosphere. It hit the earth with such an impact the ground fractured around it. Trying to react as fast as possible Obsidian morphed the ice back to water and raced it towards Iris who was falling a little too fast. With fluid and decisive movements the water turned to ice once more into a rail for the noble to descend. Iris landed with a graceful tap and turned to the rest of the group who were finishing up. Obsidian raced towards her and embraced the girl in a squishing hug.

“That was incredible! But terrifying. By the Astrals, you astonishing girl!” She planted a maternal kiss on her head and let go as she realised she was pushing her back a bit.

“I’m fine!” She insisted with a flushed and glowing face, bright white teeth framed by a huge grin. “That was such a rush! No wonder you did this for a living”

Gladio rushed over and swept his younger sister off her feet and showered her in kisses. “That was impressive, but stupid! You should have let us take care of it,” he scolded lightly among his rugged affections.

“I’m fine Gladio, quit hovering!” She wriggled until he put her down. “I am an Amicitia after all.” She puffed her chest out.

“Quite so.” Ignis offered while retreating his blades to the armiger. “Although, maybe next time a few less theatrics, Ladies?”

Obsidian shrunk slightly as the advisor’s words, she got caught in the heat of battle and they worked so well, she forgot herself. “Sorry Ignis.” She offered timidly.

“No harm done,” he responded with a slight upward twist of his mouth.

Prompto’s arm curled around her shoulder as he slotted his revolver back in the armiger. “I thought you both did amazing. You looked pretty _cool_ doing it too,” he gave her a sultry wink.

“That’s a terrible pun, you should feel terrible.” Obsidian shoved him flatly and with a laugh. Prompto just responded with a cheerful hum.

“She’s right dude, that was awful, how many cold puns do you have?” Added Noctis as he brushed himself down.

“Oh, loads. The worse the better. I have them all stored for the right moment,” he informed them with an impish grin.

“Fantastic.” Ignis intoned with a despondent groan. “Shall we move on? We did just rather dump our bags half way up the hill there. Besides there will be other opportunists moving in now there is a new stock pile of protein.”

“Iggy’s right. Let’s roll on out, they’ll be plenty more fights ahead before the day’s done. Let’s not make any more unnecessary encounters.” Gladio added, striding ahead.

Obsidian took a moment to collect herself, they weren’t even in the maze leading up to the tomb, this was going to be a long trek. The rest walked ahead and Prompto hung around to keep her company.

“You alright, Obi?”

“Just catching my breath.”

“Not having second thoughts?”

“What – and leave Iris on her own with you guys, no chance,” she exhaled and brushed herself down.

“Not to mention all the mutant bugs,” he noted.

“I don’t think all the mutant bugs bother her.” Obsidian remarked.

“Really, cos they grossed me out? Why does anything need that many tiny legs. Yuck!” He shivered and stuck his tongue out.

“Guess I’ll just have to stay and protect you from all of the icky bugs with a giant can of bug spray.”

“My hero,” he chanced a glance ahead, making sure the rest of the party weren’t paying attention. “Got your breath back yet?”

She eyed him suspiciously. “Yeah, why?”

Prompto swooped towards her, lips anchored to hers, long lashes and soft freckles filled her vision. It stopped her in her tracks, not unwelcome, but surprising all the same. Obsidian wanted to reciprocate in kind but he pulled away just too quickly for her. “Just wanted to take it away again.”

On the other hand, with moments like that, maybe the trek to the royal tomb wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The leaves were suffocating. The varying tones of dark green undergrowth made her feel as though she were drowning in an ocean of flora. Everywhere you looked sallow green permeated with the tiniest specs of life trying to push unsuccessfully through the brackets of overloaded branches.

Obsidian groaned, claustrophobia lying like a layer of concrete on her skin. She had to restrain against base instincts, begging her to gasp for breath and run for the hills. “Does anyone remember the colour blue?” She whined, rubbing at beads of sweat from her forehead. “I’ll be seeing these trees in my nightmare for years.”

Gladio cast her a look with a soft roll of his eyes. “Quit yer whining, enjoy the fresh air. Just be thankful we’re not in the deserts of Cleigne.”

She huffed, her face souring. “There is no fresh air! I swear if I don’t see any water soon I’m gonna go insane. Noctis, no offence but your ancestors suck.”

Noctis grumbled, trying to air out his jacket and patting the sweat from his brow with the collar. “You don’t need to tell me twice. Ignis, where are we?”

Ignis managed to look unaffected by the hike except for a few stray hairs that had fallen about his brow. “Not far until our break. There should be a pond nearby, from the information attained by the Glaive’s who got this far. After that there is meant to be a haven, can’t be more than a couple of miles.”

Prompto scowled. “Iggy, you are a terrible liar, I saw those maps. The Haven is up a waterfall, along the twistiest track ever and along the nests of whatever nasties this place vomited up.”

Ignis let out a heavy sigh. “I was trying to keep morale up, Prompto.”

“I’m just gonna lie down here and take a nap then.” Noctis commented.

“Don’t you dare.” Ignis warned. “It’s hardly befitting a king to give up and take a nap.”

“It is for this one.”

“C’mon Noct, we aren’t that far away,” said Iris.

“Nope. Nap time,” the Prince slowed to a crawl.

“I’m warning you, highness.” Ignis turned around mouth pressed together, soured parental look about his face.

Noctis folded his arms and pouted, daring Ignis to do something about it. “What’cha gonna do, specs?”

The Advisor stopped in his tracks, resulting in the rest of the party doing the same. He raised the corner of his mouth in a knowing smirk. “Me? I’m not going to do a thing. I can’t make his Royal Highness do anything he doesn’t want to.” Noctis’ face widened in a Cheshire-like grin, smug in an early victory. Ignis held up a hand as if to pause his smugness. “However, there is one person in this world who can make you do absolutely _anything_.”

Noctis’s face dropped. Gladiolus and Prompto sniggered at each. “No,” the Prince stated.

“Yes,” retorted the tactician with a prim smile. “Now, Lady Iris, if you’d be so kind.”

Iris took the curtails of her plaid skirt and curtseyed. “It would be my pleasure,” she swanned over to Noctis who had his hand up protecting himself.

“Iris, no.”

She ignored him, a grin on her glowing face.

“Iris, stop.”

 _What is she going to do?_ Obsidian mouthed to Ignis, concerned for the future well being of the prince but also mighty intrigued at what the young Noble was doing. He just pointed his finger at Noctis. She saw the Prince flail his arms, step back and even let out the highest pitched scream she’d heard for a very long time. When the scene was all over Iris stood triumphantly with the Prince slung over her shoulder like a summer jacket. His legs dangled helplessly by her hips as he gave up the fight. Gladio and Prompto let out a raucous laugh, doubling over, hands on knees for support.

“You should have just walked, dude,” his best friend wheezed through his delight.

“Blondie’s right, should have just kept going.” Gladio held out his hand for high five to which Ignis reciprocated with a light high five of his own.

“Lesson learnt, Noct?” There was a sense of mischief in the advisor’s tone.

“You’re all terrible people,” the Prince responded with childish venom as he hung over the shoulder of Iris.

Obsidian was marvelled by Iris’s strength, and the fact this obviously wasn’t the first this had happened. “Wow, Iris, you’re not even breaking a sweat.”

She shook her head, her bob-cut hair swishing as she did. “Nope. He’s as light as a feather.”

“I’m all bulk!” Noctis amended. “It’s not my fault their family is made of super humans.”

“We’re not the Kings shield for nothing, pal.” Gladio said with a bustling of pride. “C’mon Iris let’s get going. See if his majesty is ready to walk once he’s gone through these low branches for five minutes.”

The young noble set off ahead with her brother, completed unhindered by Noctis dangling like a limp noodle on her back. The rest of them followed in pursuit, Ignis feeling quite pleased of himself and his victory over the temperamental royal.

Noctis grew bored of being dragged around like a rag doll. He half-hoped Iris would get tired but she was more resilient than he gave her credit for. His stomach ached after being prodded by her bony shoulder, but he was embarrassed enough and moaning about it wasn’t in his best interests. Noctis was almost glad when they got attacked again, it meant that everyone’s focus was off him, at least for a bit so he could warp away and claim no one won, especially not Iris, they got attacked so, nyah.

When they finally reached the pond, the group breathed a collective sigh of relief. It was a much more open space, they could even see the sky poking through. It was like a skylight, a lively portal into the world outside. They were still surrounded by trees on three sides but at the back of the shallow pond stood a cliff about ten meters tall. A waterfall trickled lazily over the rock face. It jingled as it hit the pool below and a subtle mist glazed the surface.

“Take five, everyone.” Ignis announced and dropped his own backpack against the closest rock that jutted out.

They followed his lead and disembarked from their backpacks leaving them in a pile surrounding Ignis. Gladio took to the pond and filled up his flask. Iris, stretched against the backpacks and allowed the sun to beat down on her skin. Noctis and Prompto raided Ignis for snacks and then sat crossed legged by the pond, nibbling away and skimming stones. Obsidian took her boots and socks off, wriggled her toes and dipped them at the breach of the water as she sat on a boulder and watched the water tinkle.

She felt a large hand encroach her shoulder and looked in its direction. Gladio stood behind her, much like his sister, glowing instead of sweating like the rest of them. He had his hair pulled back from his face, half-up, half-down. His skin looked dewy and his tawny eyes sparkled against the sunlight that cast upon him. “Mind if I take a seat?”

“By all means,” she shimmied over, and he plonked himself down next to her.

He took a swig of water, and offered her a drink. Obsidian took it gratefully and sighed in relief as it hit her parched throat. Gladio put the flask down by his feet and stretched his spine, it was a rather graceful move for someone as large as he was. “How you holdin’ up?”

“This forest still sucks, but I’m alright.”

“Good to hear, but I don’t mean about our current predicament. I mean the other night, our last night in Lestallum.”

“Oh,” she paused. “That.”

He clapped a hand on her back in a warm reassurance. “Take it easy. Just say what you can,alright?”

“Well he hasn’t contacted me yet, though I suppose I did threaten to kill him,” She gauged his reaction carefully. “I was scared. He was going to do terrible things - and the things he talked about were terrifying.”

Gladiolus kept his voice low. “Such as?”

She waved a hand nonchalant. “Stupid things, end of the world. A terrible scourge. Something about a man out to get him. I don’t know, I think he was reaching. I think he was still trying to manipulate me.”

Gladio took his hands back and steepled them under his chin. “I’ll consider it once we get out of this tomb.”

“Really?”

“Sure, can’t be too careful. Besides, we’ve been researching this guy, he gets around.”

“Don’t I know it.” She sighed.

“There is something else.” Gladio added on, casting his eyes at Noctis and Prompto. “How did he do?”

Obsidian stared off across the water, eyes unfocused so that all colours blurred and the reflections of the water danced like smoke in her eyes. “He was incredible. I’ve never seen anyone take a shot like that. Why? Did I get you thinking?”

He cracked his knuckles and brushed the hair back over his shoulders. “I’m always thinking, Princess. What has Prompto told you about his past?”

She re-focused, turned her gaze on the shield, keeping her voice low. “Not everything, that he lived mostly on his own with state funding.”

Gladiolus scowled. “He was adopted, his adoptive folks took him in for the money but they were never there, we checked numerous time,” he saw her face. “Yeah, I know, pretty shitty of them. But it also means we don’t know where Prompto came from except for one detail I managed to snag from Cor Leonis.”

She hung on his every word. “Which is?”

“Prompto was rescued by Glaive’s as baby. Cor Leonis was the one who brought him back to Insomnia.”

Holy Astrals. What? Her eyes darted to her golden boy. Lounging in the sun, talking among Noctis and Iris. Rescued, but from where? He grinned at her, big and toothy and she tried her best to smile back.

“ I mean look at him, he's not Lucian you can see that a mile off. Add that to what you told myself and Ignis a couple of days ago and it seems there is more to him than he cares to admit.” Gladio continued.

“We all have secrets and besides, it’s not like he knows where he comes from.” She knew that personally, there was a lot her past she would like to bury, no doubt Prompto was the same. It hurt to think of it, left a sallow pain in her chest whenever she did. He was just protecting himself.

“No, but it does make you wonder, what happened to him to make the Glaive’s think him worthy of rescue. All I’m saying is, keep an eye on him. Prompto acts dumb and like a clown but we're worried about him. About how he's coping with all of this. Out of all of us he's taking losing Insomnia hardest. No one's buying his sunny optimism and cheery disposition.”

She was a little shaken by the information but she offered warmth to the shield. “Sure, of course I will.”

With that he gave her a solid pat on the back and got to his feet. “Get yourself something to eat, think about what I’ve said and when you’re ready, we’ll get going.”

Obsidian tried to process the information. Prompto was rescued by the Glaives. Would her mother have known anything about it? From the little her Papa told her the Glaive’s were the King’s right hand. They did the jobs the Crowns guard couldn’t, or wouldn’t do. But rescuing children, that wasn’t usually in their job description. Unless he was special, which would explain the hearing, the accuracy and a list of other attributes he was probably hiding from them. She pulled out a little plastic Tupperware from the bottom of her bag and removed the lid. She ate slowly, in her own company and circled the thoughts in her head, coming to no conclusion at all. Gladio had a right to be concerned, but she seriously doubted Prompto was a Nif threat sent to infiltrate the King’s inner circle. More to the point she cared a lot of for him and refused to entertain the idea he was anything other than sincere. Plus it was his home he'd lost too, whether he was born there or not. She wasn't born in the village she grew up in, yet not being able to return left a hole in her heart that nothing could fill.

Sometime later they all packed back up and got ready to move again. Obsidian created a floating path across the water, and as they reached the crescent of the pond she called on her powers to create a pillar of Ice that ascended them to the top of the waterfall without the need for climbing tools or much energy at all. It was a little tiring moving so many people but with Prompto and Iris' enthusiasm she tried to not look so exhausted by it.

“That’s so cool,” she heard Prompto whisper dreamily to Iris who nodded in agreement.

“You guys are embarrassing.” Obsidian chastised with a heated awkwardness crawling across her face.

“You’re a funky Ice-Witch with amazing magical powers. We just can’t help but bask in your presence.” Prompto dipped his head and bowed with his arm.

“Wish you could bow at me like that.” Noctis huffed with false irritation.

“Oh? Okay,” he turned to his friend and repeated the action, dipping out his leg and straightening his toes. “My liege, ever at your service.”

Noctis cringed. “Nah, she’s right your super embarrassing.”

Prompto bounced back and started walking ahead. “You guys just don’t know how to take a compliment.”

“I swear he does this on purpose.” Obsidian whispered behind her hand to the Prince.

“He definitely does. Behind that dashing handsome face lies one of a scheming goblin.”

Prompto turned around, eyes almost twinkling. “Aw, bro. You think I’m handsome?”

“But mostly a goblin.”

“Dashing too? That’s like, the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” His voiced quivered with drama.

“But mostly a goblin.” Noctis pointed out again.

“Buddy,” the gunner ran back and placated an arm around his best friend who groaned in disdain as a response.

“Get off, you big Doofus,” he shoved him back. “It’s hot enough out here without you attached to me.”

Prompto blew the Prince a kiss. “Later, then.”

“Whatever, dude.”

Obsidian could see Ignis and Gladio rolling their eyes almost in sync at the antics of the younger pair and she whole heartedly agreed with them. She changed her mind. This journey was going to take forever.

The tangled weave of branches and shrubbery encased them in a living tomb. The further away they got from their rest stop, the more the forest encroached on them, like a glacier of green. Gladio was the most affected, being the tallest. Even he had begun to grumble about a stiff neck from being so hunched over. Iris was at his side, hand in his trying to keep up his morale and her own.

Obsidian could feel that tight sense of dread rolling in waves from the centre of her chest. It was hard to breathe, hard to see. Sweat glazed her body in a thick, sticky layer. Suctioning her hair and clothes to her skin. She’d long since given up trying to regulate her body with magic, she never knew when they’d be attacked and it expended more energy than was worth it. But by the Astrals she’d never been so warm. A shuddering breath left her as she tried to collect herself, everyone else was managing, so could she. Something hit her hand lightly and she snapped her head to it, expecting another lazy bug using her as taxi. Instead she saw a gloved hand snaking and coalescing into hers. The leather was warm but not uncomfortably so, as were the fingers that wrapped around hers giving a familiar squeeze.

“I’d recognise a panic attack anywhere.” Prompto whispered at her, a concerned look on his heat-blushed face. “Try and focus on something else. We can talk about anything you like, I promise not to let go. At least until we get out of here, or my hand melts off. Whichever comes first.”

“Thanks, this place is smaller than I was expecting,” she replied in a small appreciative voice.

“No worries. Besides it gives me this great excuse to hold your hand and stop myself from having a nervous breakdown,” he said the last part with a chuckle but she could see the fear in his own eyes. “I’m joking! I’m just here to help, and hold your hand”

Obsidian gave him a diminutive smile. “You don’t need an excuse.”

Prompto cast her a wink. “I’ll remember that from now on then.”

She gave a sincere expression, noticing Iris snap her head in their direction before quickly returning to her brother’s sphere to give her a bit of privacy. Ignis and Noctis had miraculously sped ahead, locked in their own conversation and playful retorts. It left her lost in Prompto once more. He began to swing their arms like a lazy pendulum, humming a chorus of some random song to himself. She focused on his details, fingers, sprinkled in pastel freckles, the lean curve of his forearm and the soft tap of his biceps against her shoulder as his swing hit its arc. It mostly distracted her from the ever-shrinking path in front of them.

To divert herself further, Obsidian found herself humming along with Prompto. Quiet at first, but she found comfort in their harmony. The hums turn to lyrics as their voices mingle and resonate.

It’s like I’m carrying the weight of the world. ~

His voice was stronger than hers, his falsetto carrying him longer than she was able but it complimented the other delightfully. Hers was a softness that filled in his harsh edges.

Maybe if I keep believing my dreams will come to life, come to life. ~

They fade back to humming the first chorus as the lyrics end, not wanting their moment of musical compatibility to conclude. Obsidian kept her eyes closed, feeling only the vibrations of his voice through the connection of their hands. Her heart fluttered, riding on the endorphins of their duet. She allowed her humming to dwindle, their spontaneous session to comes to its gracious end. When Obsidian opened her eyes, Prompto’s rosy face was beaming at her. Their jam also caught the attention of the rest of the party who are looking at them with curiosity, she’s all to suddenly aware, and self-conscious.

“That was – impressive.” Ignis tried to look for the right word without embarrassing her further. “I didn’t know you could sing, Prompto.”

Prompto squeezed her hand. “Iggy, I sing _all_ of the time.”

“That’s what you call it?” He responded with a little pomp. Noctis sniggered beside him.

“Rude,” he sent a scowl in the direction of the Advisor who brushed it off with a shrug. Prompto redirected his attentions to Obsidian. “You didn’t tell me you can sing.”

“I – I can’t.” She replied with a hurried fluster, looking at the rest of the party and then anywhere but them.

“That’s not what I heard.” Iris crooned from the front of the troupe, Gladio nodded agreeing with his sibling.

“The Lady Amicitia has spoken, you, sing like an angel.” Prompto commented with soft praise.

“You guys are –“ An enormous rumble of thunder erupted from the rock face above them, and with a piercing screech Obsidian was struck back. She recoiled with such force her body crushed through a patch of branches before she came to a halt. She rested crooked, limbs strung across the low hanging branches, ankle twisted under a root. Her head spun, vision blurred red. A Mandrake lurched before her, snarling, drool dripping from its bark-like maw. Its tail whipped to keep the others back, as it focused on it's prey, her.

Obsidian, tugged at her ankle, pulling it from the root with a sharp ache and a pitiful squeal. It was definitely sprained, at least. The Mandrake dug its paws into the ground, preparing itself for the second attack. She could hear everyone shouting at her to move, shouting at the beast to confuse its senses, but it was unyielding and they couldn’t get past the beast’s tail.

She could just about see Prompto getting back to his feet. He wiped the back of his cheek, blood smeared across it. His angular eyes were analysing the situation. He threw his backpack to the ground and unhooked his foldable blade from the back of his jeans. The Mandrake growled, it rolled through the earth like the deep resonating groan of moving roots. Obsidian tried to get to her feet. It took a confident step forward. Her heart felt like it was going to give out. All she could see was teeth.

Another rustle.

More of the beasts leapt from the ridge, distracting the rest of the group. Gladio pushed Iris back and summoned his blade. Ignis jumped back, using his own body to protect Iris from view and Noctis was stuck between helping his childhood friend and his best friend.

“Noct, help Iris.” Prompto snapped.

Noctis looked at Prompto in surprise before materialising his engine blade and warping to the Mandrake trying to flank Gladio.

“Stay still, Obi.”

“I can’t get up.” She whined, wincing at the throbbing from her ankle.

He nodded his head slightly, keeping his eyes on the Mandrake, its tail still whipping in a great arc to keep him back. The beast took another step forward. So did he. Obsidian summoned her blade, flinching as the cold handle hits her clammy hands. The Mandrake vibrated, the leaves that sprouted from its head shook violently. Her Mother’s knife rattled in her fingers as her fear made it's way to the surface. Prompto tightened his grip.

The beast saw a chance and rushed forward, closing the distance quickly. Time slowed for Prompto, everything froze as he planned his route. His nerves burned and muscles twitched as his neurological programme whirred to life. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. His mask will slip and they will all see him. The real him. The Prompto he's hidden from everyone for so long. They may even make him leave. But he can’t let her die not when he knows he can save her. Sure, he could chance it with his Lionheart revolver, but it's too cramped and his accuracy would be hindered. He might miss. She might die. Time resumes, he sprung off the ground, muscles winding into the release. He vaults forwards landing on the bark-like spine of the Mandrake. Prompto uses the next step to stomp on the beast’s head, stunning it. He boosts himself off and lands in between the Mandrake and Obsidian with a graceful twist. It skids and shakes its leafy head, confused and shocked.

“You alright?” He asked with a tone of concern.

“I’ll – I’m fine. What about Iris?” Obsidian redirected, eyes searching for the young girl.

“She’s fine, she has Noct,” he offered, keeping his senses on the recovering beast. “Just stay still for me, it’ll be over soon.”

The Mandrake was back on its feet, focused once more. Bathed in raged. It opened it maw and screeched a high-pitched wail. Obsidian had to cover her ears to protect herself from it. Prompto stood steadfast. Eyes flitting everywhere as he made sure his friends were engaged in their own battle, hoping they wouldn’t see what he was about to do. The Mandrake tore itself closer, slashing up earth, grass and flowers to get a chance to shred apart its target. Prompto buried his heels into the grass readying himself, his blade folded in the hand behind his back. The battle was almost over in an instant, Obsidian scarcely believed her eyes.

Prompto grabbed the beast by the throat, ducking under its open mouth to get at it. It snapped and snacked but it couldn’t move, he simply squeezed tighter. With the other hand the blade twirled in his dexterous fingers, it locked into place as it hit his palm and with a cold precision he drove the box-cutter like blade through the crown of its head. He removed his hand, guided the blade as it erupted through the underside of the jaw with a splatter of detritus and a green liquid. It continued its path and connected the beast to the dirt, halting it centimetre’s from Prompto’s feet. The animal twisted and cried as it’s drew it’s last. With a whimper it crashed to the floor, wooden limbs curled in on each other as it died.

He withdrew the blade with a quick tug and folded in half, placing it on his belt loop once more. Prompto turned around and went to his knees, he picked up her leg delicately and examined her ankle. “It doesn’t look too bad, you should be fine with a healing potion,” he wiped a tear from her face, stuck on the indent of her cheek, frozen in fear.

“Prompto…” she let go of her blade and it twinkled out of existence. Around her, Gladio and Ignis were just clearing up the last of the Mandrakes, no one had looked their way yet. Tears filled the brims of her eyes as she observed at him. He’d barely broken a sweat, not a hair out of place. Every action was so precise and the strength he's exhibited was inhuman. A completely flip from the uncertain, self-deprecating boy she'd met mere months ago. Obsidian pulled herself to her knees. Trying not to rest on her swollen ankle she shimmied forward. Her hands curled around his cheeks and into his hair, pulling his face to hers, lips clasping together in desperation and appreciation. A sound of surprise escaped the edges of his mouth. He brought his hands around her shoulders, sweeping her into a safe embrace. She kissed him greedily, adrenaline roaring through her blood. It was needy and messy. Fingers reaching, grabbing, demanding contact. His scent smelled sweet in her nose, intoxicating, drawing her into him. She hummed his name into the kiss, breathing life into him, and the fuelling the moment.

“Ahem.”

They drew apart, panting heavily. Fingers still lingered, one of his arms gathered around her waist. The pair looked at their friends, recoiling a little under their curious looks.

“Well, that’s one way to celebrate a hard-won victory.” Gladio commented with a smirk.

“Much better.” Ignis continued, straightening himself out. “If you’re both quite done, are either of you hurt?”

Prompto reverted into himself, sheepishly he looked at the Advisor. “I’m fine, Iggy. Obsidian’s sprained her ankle, maybe bruised a rib.”

Ignis retrieved his own backpack that he’d placed on the floor during battle, he retrieved a small potion. The red liquid rolled around like strawberry syrup in the bottle. “While I’m sure your affections are – efficient, I do believe this might help better with a swollen ankle.”

The Gunner rushed to his feet and grabbed the small bottle, squirming under the intense gaze of the King’s Advisor. “Thanks,” he uttered quietly.

“Don’t mention it.” Ignis said with an upturned lip.

He returned to her side and offered her the potion. “Here, I know it tastes like ass, but it’ll get you on your feet.”

Obsidian knocked back the tiny bottle in one syrup-y sip and felt as the alchemy of the potion work wonders. It didn’t get rid of the problem completely but now it felt more like an old wound rather than a fresh sprain and her winded back was no longer a problem. Once she’d pulled a face to signify the goop had gone, Prompto got her to her feet and held onto both hands as she tested her weight on her dodgy foot.

He turned his head and looked at everyone else, properly for the first time. Gladio was cutting the leaves from the Mandrake’s, Ignis was recalling their stuff and Noctis was stood with an arm around Iris who was shaking a little bit, but he couldn’t tell if it was from fear or the fact that Noctis was showing her affection. “Everyone else doing okay? Iris? You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“I’m fine, Prom. You just worry about Obsidian,” the young noble replied with a wink and a knowing finger.

“I’m not fine.” Noctis piped up, rubbing Iris’s bare arm. “Where’s my after-battle kiss, Blondie? You promised me, later.”

“Noct.” Iris nudged him.

He let out a gravely chuckle. “I got plenty more to give, just come over here dude and I’ll kiss you as much as you like,” he pouted and blew kisses at his best friend to try and lighten the mood.

“Nah, I’m the Prince, you gotta come over here.”

“Then you’re hot shit out of luck my friend.”

“You’re both idiots.” Iris sighed.

“Agreed.” Gladio interrupted, finishing removing the valuables from the carcasses. “If everyone is ready and can walk, we should get to the haven, we don’t have much daylight left.

Prompto cast Obsidian a look, she nodded in response and let go of just one of his hands. Noctis stuck with Iris who was still a little bit shocked. Her brother stuck beside her and Ignis slightly in front. The took off leaving behind the ghost of the fight in the gulley.

“Onwards troops!” Iris called out, determined to sound upbeat.

“Yes ma’am!” Prompto indulged her, but he was worried. He wasn’t as careful as he thought. Ignis kept looking back at him and he knew, the advisor had seen everything.

The sun left the sky as Noctis pulled the tent from the armiger. As Ignis finished heating up the food, Gladio and Iris built the tent all the stars were twinkling in the sky. Obsidian was sat by the fire; the temperature had plummeted and while she couldn’t feel the cold as much any more there was a sense of home by the steady flames. The Haven was perched at the edge of the river they’d had to climb up earlier. It's basin was slight and the water drifted lazily along the bed of rocks, which meant they were close to its source and hopefully closer still to the tomb.

She ordered Noctis to sit down next to her so she could tend to the bruises he'd acquired during the last skirmish.

“Honestly, I’m fine,” he said through a wince of pain.

“Aha. Now, shush and kept your shirt held up,” her fingers ran over dappled flesh, urging her magic through her and into him. Noctis always took longer than everyone else, he always resisted her whether he realised it or not. She heard him suck air through his teeth as she found a tender spot and concentrated on there. “There you go, that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Not to be rude but it feels like your magic is tickling my insides, it’s weird”

“It wouldn’t be so weird if you stopped resisting me,” she contorted her lips into a slight frown.

The Prince sighed in defeat. “I know, sorry.”

Obsidian shrugged it off. “No harm, no foul,” she gave his side a quick run over with her fingers and when Noctis bit back a giggle instead of pain she knew her healing had done its job.

Ignis came around them all with the tin camping trays with heated up food, some kind of stew. They all sat in relative silence as they ate, eager for energy, stomachs rumbling after an exhausting day.

“We should reach the tomb by mid-morning. Iggy and I will go ahead at first light and re-con what kind of beast is guarding it. You guys can follow us an hour behind.” Gladio spoke through mouthfuls of piping hot stew.

“Did the Glaive’s not get this far?” Iris asked, voice littered with worry.

Her brother shook his head, but used his free hand to place it on his sister’s knee. “Nah, but they sent a drone from the last Haven. Seems technology and magic don’t mix, the thing died just as it entered the grove where the tomb is.”

“Most likely some kind of runic barrier.” Ignis pondered, placing his tray by his feet. “To stop intruders and wanderers from seeing the tomb unnecessarily. We should be fine, however.”

“Ig’s right. We're supposed to be here, so we’ll be alright.” Gladio stretched as he finished his plate. “Compliments to the chef again, Iggy. Even in the middle of a dusty old maze, your cooking is amazing.”

Ignis’s face lit up against the amber glow of the fire. “What kind of chef would I be if I couldn’t whip up something even out here? But you’re quite welcome, Gladio.”

“Gladio is right, Ignis. You’re incredible! This, tastes amazing.” Iris declared with her spoon.

Ignis righted himself in his camping chair. “Come now, Lady Iris. You’re going to make me blush.”

The whole group cleaned up dinner, packed the utensils back in the cooler and Noctis reclaimed it back into his armiger. Obsidian couldn’t help but wonder if he ever mistakenly recalled the trays instead of his blades during battle, the thought made her smile. They then took turns cleaning the worst of the day’s grime off. The boys first, then the girls with added supervision of Gladio sat outside the tent with his back to them as they splashed and plodded in their smalls, laughing as they went. They both heard a loud crack and a whimpering sound from inside the tent as Ignis had thwacked Prompto upside the head for trying to peek out before the girls were finished.

Once they we’re all marginally cleaner, Iris put on her PJ’s and Obsidian just put on her dusty trail clothes.

“We could squeeze you and Prompto in y’know?” Gladio offered. “Or me and Iggy could sleep out here. We wouldn’t mind, well I wouldn’t mind sleeping under the stars.”

“Nah, it’s alright Gladio, we got this, right, Prom?” She affirmed as he stumbled out of their four-man tent.

He gathered himself to his feet, already in his Chocobo PJ bottoms and spoke haughtily “Sure we are. You wimps go back into your modern conventions.”

Gladio grunted as he passed the Gunner, parting the sheet of the tent. “Whatever blondie, you’ll freeze by morning and when you are a promsicle, don’t ask us to defrost you.”

Obsidian retrieved their sleeping bags as Gladio and Prompto continued their tennis match of insults.

“Goodnight guys.” Obsidian chanted.

“Don’t forget to use protection!” Noctis sung back to them, forcing them to stumble over their words.

“Shut up dude!” Prompto snapped among the chorus of laughter and chiding. He zipped them in and returned to the fire, feeling hot under the collar long before the flames influenced him.

Obsidian zipped the bags together to create and outdoor double duvet. “We’ll stay warm if we stay in the same bag.” She bumbled, Noctis’ words bouncing about in her head.

“Right. Warmth. Good. Noice.”

He crawled into the sleeping bag, the side closest to the lingering fire. Prompto wriggled until he could find his comfortable spot and let out a sigh of relief. He turned to look at Obsidian who is stood before him in nothing but her plain black tee-shirt and underwear. Strong, creamy caramel legs caught his attention. He swallowed. Hard.

She swept her hair back across her shoulder and tried to make her body seem smaller. “I left my pyjama’s in the car…”

“What? Really? I – hadn’t noticed?” Prompto’s voice broke even though he whispered.

Her feet tapped as she made her way to the sleeping bag. His eyes travelled where he’s desperate for his hands to be as she delicately lowered herself into it. The silence is resounding, the only thing the other could focus on was the ear-splitting sound of their own betraying heartbeats. Prompto’s hand grazed her thigh as she slid past it. The sensation is crushing and he yanked it to his chest over his pounding heart. He muttered a soft apology as she settled next to him.

It was electric. She needed him to touch her. To run his hands all over her body, to mould and sculpt her into pure bliss. The fire crackled and insects call in the darkness beyond the Haven but nothing speaks louder than the budding passion growing within her.

He could smell her, smoky with the underlying scent of his coconut dry shampoo and just, her. He could feel warmth from her, which was unusual, like cosy fire in the middle of winters chill. Bitter on the edges but still feeling like home.

“I think we got the better end of the deal here,” he looked up at the stars, pinpricking an inky night sky. Twinkling from light years away and still not enough to distract him from her.

“I know I did,” she whispered, a happy purr in her tone as she turned onto her side ignoring the cosmos.

Prompto tried not to bite, but she was making it incredibly difficult. “I hope it doesn’t get too cold. I mean – I was just joking with the big guy. He's more kitted for the cold than me,” a lump in his throat formed and it told him she was watching.

“I don’t feel it, remember?”

“I do, look at me I'm stringy and noodle-y.”

“You won't feel it tonight.”

His heart exploded. Blood ran to every extremity. Someone recall his time of death, quick. Did he write a will? Because the woman had slain him with five words. Astrals. Fuck.

Obsidian plucked up the courage to grab his wrist, she guided his hand to curve of her hip. A warmth made itself home in her like the hazy heat of a midsummer’s day.

Prompto froze in place, he was completely out of control.

“Prom,” she whispered, his name skirted his ears. “You saved my life again today.”

“I didn’t do much I –“

She cut him off with a kiss. Long and drawn out. Filled with the same passion from earlier, but eager to burn and with the time to do it. His hand explored her, committing to his soul every mole, freckle and dimple. The softness of her skin made his senses go wild, he couldn’t get enough. He could feel her hand on the back of his hip, cool fingers sweeping up and down. She shimmied closer, chest to chest. He pulled back from her kiss to admire her. The way her body moulded to his, soft shapes against his, long and bony.

Obsidian cast her leg over him, resting the inside of her thigh over his hip and tucking her foot in behind his knee.

“Astrals…” She heard him mutter as she inched closer.

She could feel him against her pelvis, standing to attention, pulsing with an aching throb. He shuddered, eyes closed tight, lips pursed. Her hand snaked back under his t-shirt, she coursed his skin as her mouth made a trail along his neck, jaw and collarbone.

“Obi…fuck,” he moaned again as quietly as he could manage. Prompto ran his fingers her shirt, quivering with desire as he coasted along her ribs to the underside of her breast. “You’re making me go crazy here.”

He could see her face glow by the dim orange of the fire. “You’ve been making me crazy for weeks,” she ran her fingers along his nipples, scraping them across his clavicle and down his side to the brim of his lounge pants.

Prompto bit his lip. Gods he needed her. Even if the guys and Iris were meters away. He succumbed to her kiss once more, deep, greedy, tongues rallying, her taste overwhelmed him. Finally, he explored the fullness of her breasts, breaching the cup of her bra to uncover the secrets of her flesh. The softness aroused him, it was addictive, she was. Every gasp, and moan turned him on as much as touching her body did. Obsidian pulled her top up to her neck, unable to pull it over her head but giving him easier access and a full view of her body. She was incredible. He moved down, his lips licking subconsciously as he moved them over the velvety flesh.

At the same time his hand trailed downwards, along the soft pouch on her stomach and down her pelvis, teasing the peak of her sex. She shivered, feeling a pleasure she’d not encountered for a long time. Obsidian parted her legs more and encouraged his actions and as he touched her for the first time the stars above her head shimmered with an alabaster light stronger than that of a thousand suns. She eyed him, face between her breasts planting toothy, earnest kisses, fingers discovering her weak spots as she wriggled and shuddered under his attention.

She was so wet. He couldn’t process it, barely function knowing it. His own sex drive was through the roof and each moan just heightened it. Long tresses of dark hair splayed out, attentive russet eyes fixated entirely on him. He wished he could have taken a photo, captured the image forever. He felt her bury her hands into his back, mouth atop his head whispering prayers of delight. She was trying to be quiet but every time he passed over her clit she tensed and cursed under her breathe in a language he didn’t understand. He tasted her neck, rolling his tongue over the sinewy tendon that was tightly wound at the front of her neckline. She moaned his name. His hand was starting to cramp but it was a bearable discomfort to be privy and the cause of her undoing.

A knot swelled in her core. Each pass, touch and flick brought her closer to her finish. Obsidian felt her body malfunction. Her brain was quickly forgetting how to do anything. Breathe, relax, rationalise. All it could focus on was this blinding pleasure that racked her.

“Prom- I-” She hissed in his ear, a warning, a plea. He sped up his hand and felt as she immediately fell apart around him. _Fuck_. He moaned with her as loud as he dared as she trembled into him and pulled his hand away.

“You alright?” He asked barely above a whisper, watching her debauched body twitch in delight. Secretly praying he didn't suck too bad.

Obsidian tried to compose herself. “I feel amazing.”

He sighed an internal sigh of relief. He was still feeling incredibly turned on but didn’t want to push his luck. “Good. That was okay?”

A chaste kiss gave him the answered he needed. “You’ve exhausted me. How did you know how to do that?!”

How could he tell her that he and Noctis has spent a misplaced summer researching into how get a girl off just in case he got lucky over summer break? Or that Noctis was wanting to know what to do for his beloved wedding night. Nah, couldn’t break bro code. “Would you believe me if I said I was a natural?”

She just smiled at him, the sounds of Gladio’s snoring interrupted her response as they both eyed the tent, body's frozen. As his snoring subsided and the fear of being caught went with it, they chuckled into one another, toothy grins so close, they could only feel the other smile. She was ready to go, to give back tenfold but he just kissed her brow, and pushed back her hair. Prompto pulled down her top and rested his hand on her hip, putting the other under her neck.

“What about you?” She murmured in the curve of his neck, her breathe tickling his ear.

He was still feeling a lot. His blush mottled skin, dilated pupils and heavy breathing gave him away. The raging boner he was sporting was probably another give away. Prompto was also scared at the level of intimacy he wanted to initiate, thinking more rationally he definitely didn’t want to in the middle of a Lucian King’s Tomb. He also didn’t like the idea of his brother’s listening in on his love-making. “Me? I’m good. I just…I want to. I-just not here.”

“It’s alright. I get it. I can wait,” She snuggled in, her boobs against his chest wasn’t helping the predicament.

“Sorry,” he uttered, feeling a pang of guilt.

“Don't be sorry, just be prepared. Once we get to Caem, you're mine,” she smirked feeling his fast beating heart against her ear, allowing her eyes to close and be lulled into an exhausted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, what's gotten into me? In this chapter we find bonding, a plot twist, noct being a brat and a bro.

“A Bandersnatch?! What the fuck?! My Ancestors thought a fucking Bandersnatch would be a great tomb guardian????” Noctis screamed, panting hard as he kicked the dead beast. “This was fucking ridiculous!!!”

He'd exhausted himself calling on the power of his ancestors to unlock the full potential of the armiger to defeat the beast. Iris reached out to calm him down, but Gladio took her hand and shook his head.

“Just let him wear himself out. He'll tire of it in a bit,” her brother said as the Crown prince shot a bolt of lightning through the beast's corpse.

“Motherfucker! Who's gonna eat who now. HUH?!!!!”

Ignis sighed, tired though he was, the journey wasn't over yet. “Noct- Noctis. Highness,” he was too caught up in his rage. Ignis growled. “NOCTIS LUCIS CAELEM.” The Prince stopped, eyes wide open at the use of his full Sunday name. Ignis gestured to the tomb at the top of the hill. “The tomb if you would? So we can all get out of here and have a decent night's sleep.”

Noctis's face blushed harder, he pouted, fists clenched. “So-sorry Ignis. You're right let's get out of here.”

He withdrew the key from his cargo's and set his way up the hill. “Finally.” Ignis exhaled, exasperated with his charge. “Shall we, all?”

Prompto snapped out of his fascination with Noctis' tantrum. “Sure thing, Iggy. Obi, Iris, you are definitely going to want watch Noct get his power up. It's so cool.”

“I hope it was worth travelling all this way.” Obsidian remarked.

“Agreed,” affirmed Iris wiping the sweat from her brow. “The only thing that would make this bearable would be seeing Noct in a magical girl transformation.”

“Now that, I would love to see.” Obsidian let out a small chuckle at the thought of Noctis in a mini skirt.

“Finally! Freedom, fresh air and I can see the Regalia!” Iris danced with joy as she ran over the wooden bridge. The whole party felt a sense of relief as the car came into view. Groans of relief were sighed by all as the slung their backpacks into the boot and their backsides slid onto the plush leather seats.

“Hey, Gladio, you wanna sit up front?” Prompto asked, stopping him at the boot of car.

“What's that, the king of shotgun is giving up his throne?” Gladio responded with a sly grin as he leant his weight against the boot of the car.

“Don't get any major ideas big guy, this is a one time offer,” he offered a indignant pout to the shield.

“Sure thing man, you can cuddle up with your lady on the back seat, just keep it PG in front of Iris.”

“R-right.” Prompto walked to the back seat on Gladio's side. “Room for one more?” He asked.

“Sure Prom, slide on in.” Iris responded with a smile, budging up against Noctis.

He squished in the best he could, wrapping his arm around Obsidian, legs clattering against hers as he closed the door to the Regalia. “Hey stranger, fancy seeing you here.”

She nudged him with her shoulder in acknowledgement. “Hey yourself, I thought your butt was always glued to that front seat.”

Prompto allowed himself to snuggle. “What can I say, there are much better views in the back seat. Like my gorgeous best friend. Ain't that right buddy?” He motioned to Noctis who flipped him off, eliciting scathing laughter from the girls.

“You asshole.”

“I'm joking, I was obviously talking about my better view of Gladio's shoulders. What a man,” he fawned.

“You know it, Blondie!” Gladio turned his head and flexed at the youngest of the retinue.

Prompto planted a kiss on her brow before apologising. “I'm just having your life, “ his free hand found one of hers. “I just wanted to sit next to you that's all.”

“You could have just said that in the first place,” she whispered as Ignis pulled away from the car park.

Prompto rolled down the window and revelled in the cool breeze that tingled along his skin as the Regalia sped up. He closed his eyes for a moment collating the mixture of feelings against his senses. Her cool body, slotted against his. Cool fingers tracing patterns into his fingers. The sounds of Iggy's Insomnia Philharmonic Orchestra disc danced lightly in his ears, colliding with the whistle of the wind as it sliced down the chassis of the car. It was nice. Relaxing even, and well deserved. He could feel himself dozing off so quickly until -

“Shit. Iggy, pull over.” Gladio's voice boomed and shattered the quiet. Prompto found himself snapping awake almost violently.

Ignis did as instructed and pulled into the nearest section of lay by he could find. “What's the matter, Gladio?” The advisor inquired.

He showed Iggy his phone and addressed the rest of the car. “Seems like the Nif's have been busy, they've set up a pop-up base and road blockades in this area, including on the road to Caem. Ravus and the Chancellor have outdone themselves. We need somewhere to bunker down, get some food and plan our next move. Cor Leonis said he has Glaive's and Hunters tracking the Nif's and will keep us updated.”

Noctis groaned. “Every friggin' time we get a step ahead they get in our way,” he hissed through his teeth as he pulled out his phone and checked the GPS for the nearest motel. “There's a Crow's Nest and motel ten miles away Iggy, think you can get us there undetected?” The Crown Prince asked.

Ignis tightened his grip around the wheel, leather crunching as he did. “Of course, Noct, it would be my pleasure.”

They set off again, U-turning on the carriageway and doubling back. Despite the obnoxious nature of the Regalia, Ignis drove as cautiously as freshly passed driver, determined to not draw any extra attention to themselves. A nervous half an hour later they were parked, stuff dumped in the hotel room and sat in a booth ordering some well deserved greasy spoon food.

“Could we also have a jug of water for the table please?” Ignis concluded. The waitress gave an appropriate smile and disappeared to get their drinks. An uncomfortable silence settled on them for a while as the other diners chatted and ate happily. They shifted in their seats as plans and counter plans formed in their minds.

“We're obviously going to destroy that base.” Noct stated with unconquerable certainty, he folded his arms against his chest as if it were matter of fact, not up for discussion.

“This isn't like last time, Noctis. We won't have the Immortal to back us up.” Gladio reminded him.

“Yeah, but he can give info on the base, it's weak spots.” Noctis offered leaning forward, brows lowered. “Not to mention - ” he checked himself, took a deep breath. “I have this new weapon. It's a great chance to check it out.”

Ignis frowned. “Noctis, no one can deny your growth in power, but we don't know how much damage this weapon will do to you.”

“I can handle it Iggy, whatever it throws at me I can take it.” It was like watching an argument between siblings.

“I'm not disputing your limit's, Noct. But the weapons of the Kings are powerful assets – you can't just decide your going to rampage a Nif base with raw power and I -” Ignis was cut off in his telling off of the Crown Prince, the Waitress returned with a smile and refreshments. He thanked her as politely as he could muster, annoyed by the interruption and losing his train of thought. Moments later she returned with their meals, read the air and excused herself to other customers. Ignis ate with sharp bites and rough tears, something he only did when angry, Gladio thought it was a cute quirk of the Advisor.

They ate in silence, further pondering how to broach the subject of the base. Obsidian decided to break the silence. “I agree with Noct, though I feel his plan needs more tact. We can't move on with Nif's blocking the way, and taking out one blockade will only draw attention to our destination,” she played with her fries, formulating the plan in her head. “We need to observe the incomings and outgoings of the base. What soldiers do they have, what armoury, who's in charge. You'll need Noct's power once you get past all defences, not to be rude, but your power is really showy.”

“Pot calling the kettle black, much,” he retorted with that bratty princely snark she'd heard from him often when others made a pass at him.

“I'll have you know _highness_ , I was a hunter as well as a farmer. If I wanted to I could sneak up on you in broad daylight and you wouldn't know I was there until my hand was smacking the back of your sarcastic head!” She recalled her anger, she was tired and cranky and Noctis wasn't the best as filtering his thoughts. Obsidian rubbed at her tired eyes and offered a hand in apology. “Sorry, Noct. It's just you've been taught to expect an all out fight, sword play, gun play, magic. Sometimes you need a little patience, one weakness and you can watch things crumble apart from the inside out.”

“You can be really scary, you know that, right?” He looked at her with wide eyes and deadpan tone before throwing one of his fries in her direction.

“Thanks!” She shoved the fry into her mouth as a response.

“Very well, I will contact Cor Leonis, see if he has any further detail on this pop up problem. I suggest you all rest up. We'll leave first thing in the morning.” Ignis said as though closing the matter.

“That's fine it will give me time to recharge.” Obsidian commented, still feeling sore from her encounter with the Mandrake and her time with Prompto, though that last part was strictly hush hush.

Ignis and Gladio pulled a face at one another. Gladio spoke first, albeit tepidly. “Actually, we'd like you stay here,” he watched her eyes open and continued talking before she could ask why. “This isn't safe for Iris – really not safe. Beasts are just protecting their home, but MT's will kill on sight. I – _we_ can't have either of you put in that kind of danger.”

Iris spoke up for the first time all dinner. “Gladio that isn't fair on Obsidian, she's as capable as all of you and I don't need a babysitter, I'm not a little girl. Besides I can't ask anyone else to risk themselves for me – ”

Gladio placed his palms flat on the table, giving her the same thundery look her father used to give her when she'd misbehave and sneak out of violin lessons. “Iris – it's not up for debate. You're both to stay here. That's final.”

Iris threw her chair back, balled up her fists and scowled at her brother. “Gladdy, sometimes – sometimes you can be a real jerk!” She stormed out of the diner to go and sulk by the regalia. The waitress, used to family disputes just minded her own business and thankfully the rest of the restaurant was empty leaving only the table to be embarrassed by Iris's outburst.

Gladio went to get to his feet but was pulled back down by Ignis. “Best to give her some space, don't you think?” He gave the shield a gentle pat on his large shoulder, tenderly encouraging him to resume eating

He grunted in response, crossing his arms and eating as aggressively as he could. Noctis let out a sigh and got himself to his feet. “I'll go. She's less likely to beat me up,” he grimaced an apology as he caught the waitress' eye and left the diner to chase after Iris. For some reason he was always better at calming down her temper tantrums. He could remember many a time he would find Iris sobbing in his room waiting for him to get back, and having her slung around his neck until she tired herself out.

Obsidian felt herself going cold, she was glad they cared, but upset they thought her so bench-able. It wasn't fair, she could do this. Her eyes burned, but she wasn't going to cry. A warmth spread through her, combating her sharp cold.

“We'll be back before you know it. Keep Iris safe for me, for us?” Prompto's violet eyes pierced her thoughts. The pleading in his voice cooled her hot head and she relaxed.

“Fine, we'll stay here. It'll be so fun, you jerks will have wished you'd stayed.”

He let out a chuckle and pulled her close. “Obi, I guarantee you'll be right.”

After a catatonic sleep and a quick packing of equipment, they boys were gone. Iris and Obsidian were sat in their PJ's drinking coffee, sunlight bathing in bed as they watched rubbish TV from a set that was older than the both of them combined. They were still underneath the duvet, relishing the comforts of modern living that their aching limbs had so sorely missed, but also enjoying the time to get to know each other without the presence of the boy's to hinder it.

“We should do something.” Iris announced, placing her coffee mug on the beaten bed-side table. She had her hands clasped together, grinning.

“Such as?” Obsidian stretched her body, pulling at the stiff joints and aching limbs.

Iris cackled. “Such as, you letting me give you a haircut.”

She stopped stretching and looked at the noble. “Wait, what? Are you serious.”

“Yeah, absolutely. It's one of my many hidden talents.” Iris's excited demeanour snuffed out and she pulled to duvet to her face. “I've actually really wanted to play with your hair since the boys brought you to Lestallum a couple of months ago,” the young noble went quiet, though the tell tale sign of a rosy cheeks poked above the duvet.

Obsidian, pulled at her long hair. Split, dead ends, limp and lifeless. She couldn't even remark the last time she had the gil to have a hair cut. She was pretty sure the last time she just hacked of the ends with her mother's hunting knife in a Coernix Gas station bathroom, yikes.

Iris reached for her, grabbing her hands. “You don't have to – it was a stupid idea.”

Obsidian's face softened. “Nah, you're right, it's time for a change, besides it's only hair. I can always grow it back out.”

“R-really? Are – are you sure?” Iris was assured with a nod, her boundless energy restored. She leapt out the of the bed and tried her best to set the room up for her client. She placed a chair in the middle, some towels on the floor by the feet. She hunted out her combs, and her hair scissors that were sat in the bottom of her duffel bag. “If you'd like to take a seat, Ma'am.”

Obsidian shrugged back the duvet and ran from the warmth of the bed to the cool plastic of the hotel chair. “Why thank you Miss. I do believe I'd like a complete restyle today.”

Iris rubbed her chin, getting into her role. “Of course, of course, any ideas of where you'd like it cut to?”

“I'm not sure. I'm going to leave that up to my fabulous stylist. I've heard wonderful things about your work,” she crossed her legs like a demure lady, despite being in pyjama shorts and t-shirt. “Seriously though, go wild,” she cut character to give the girl the encouragement she sorely needed.

Iris prepared her scissors, and ran her fingers through Obsidian's hair. “You sure?”

“Absolutely, I feel like being a little bold anyway.”

“Alright! Let's get started then.”

After the first snip, the worries fell away and she relaxed, enjoying her pampering and her free haircut.

It took longer than Iris would like to admit. After snipping away the first four inches she had to wash her hair and leave it wet to get an idea of where to go next. She took away another five inches of hair and spent a good hour shaping and layering it around her neck. When that was done she asked Obsidian to dry it with her magic, which was beyond useful, and then straightened it before tidying up the cut and tousling it with her travel straighteners. Iris took a step back, hands on hips and admiring her work. Gladio had never let her go that far, cutting away his dead ends and trimming his beard but nothing like this. Obsidian had just sat there and gave her pep talks and encouraging comments, it was so nice to spend some time with another girl. It made Iris miss her friends, she found herself hoping they were okay, though that was a silly thought. Of course they were – right? Iris brought herself back to the moment and was really proud of herself, maybe she'd found her calling when this was all over and she could go home. Her friends might even come back and let her cuts all of their hair too.

“You look amazing, this is totally your style.” She nodded with satisfaction and ran her fingers through the tousles.

Obsidian's neck felt cold and her head felt weightless. Iris opened up the front facing camera on her phone and showed her. She was shocked, surprised to say she barely recognise her reflection. She ran her fingers through the tousled ends, impressed yet embarrassed to see how mature removing a couple of inches of hair made her feel.

“Iris, thank you so much. I-dunno what to say,” she continued to stare at her face, perplexed but happy. Shamed by her vanity, yet proud of the way Iris gave her some of her femininity back.

Iris hummed with a quick smile that wrinkled her nose. “Anytime, that was fun,” she bared her perfectly white teeth with a playful grin, looking a spitting image of her brother. “Besides, I can't wait to see how Prompto reacts, he's gonna lose his tiny mind. If he doesn't run back through that door and kiss you I'll be so disappointed.”

A blush ran up Obsidian's face, remembering their quiet and enthusiastic encounter in the thicket. “Iris, he isn't going to do that,” she groaned handing back the phone, a flash of thoughts filling her head. His hands running through her hair. Around her neck. Wrapping strands around his fingers as he coaxed a kiss from her expectant lips. Tingling in delight when his fingertips would score across her scalp. “He probably won't even notice...”

Iris bopped her on the nose with a comb. “He won't be able to keep his hands off you,” she promised with a gleam in her eyes, confident in her role as self-proclaimed matchmaker.

They cleaned up quietly before getting dressed and going over the the diner for lunch. The heavens poured open as they left so they returned to the room and settled back into the bed for an afternoon of rubbish TV. Half way through a Nilfgardian sanctioned B-movie they heard a loud desperate knock at the motel door. A nervous weight settled in Obsidian's stomach, Iris jumped and put a shaking hand on her wrist. They sat still for a moment, hoping that whoever was knocking would go away, but they didn't. It wasn't the boys, they promised to ring before hitting the front door, and they'd asked management not to disturb them. The stranger knocked again, small, rapid taps. Frantic and fluttered.

Taking a breath Obsidian got out of the bed, ready to summon her blade to her hand. “Don't,” whispered Iris timidly. She turned to see the teenager shrink, eyes glassy and body tense. Obsidian placed a familial kiss above her brow, _it's okay_ , it reassured.

She reached the aged door and as quietly as she could spotted their guest through the fish-eye lens, though it gave few details away. A black parka, rough hands. The person knocked again, urgently. The sound was so close to her face it forced her to jump back. Iris squeaked, hand pressed against her mouth. She looked through the peep hole again, and watched as the person rested their head and hands against the door. They looked deflated, as the though the only thing keeping them upright was putting their entire weight against the door.

“Please, I need to talk to you,” a tired voice filtered through the wood, desperate, scared and familiar.

Steeling herself Obsidian opened the door, the stranger straightened up, pulling back their hood.

“I – I know you.”

The woman met her eye with guilt furrowed into her brow. She ran a hand through damp, sandy hair and took a laboured breath as sun damaged skin tightened across her neck. “I'm Valeria and I need your help.” Obsidian took a step back, unsure, a niggling feeling was telling her to shut the door. Valeria raised her hands, reaching out, pleading. “Please, I understand why you wouldn't want to trust me after what I did – but you're the only who can understand, you're the only who can help,” she choked back a sob but failed to stop her body from lurching.

Obsidian sighed, torn. She couldn't leave the woman on the doorstep but she didn't particularly want her to come in either. “Then you'd better come in and explain yourself. But if I find out this is another trap or you've been followed, I'll deal with you myself. Understood?”

“Perfectly,” she took a step forward into threshold and took to the nearest plastic chair and slumped into it.

Iris sat up, watching the stranger with unwavering gaze, cautiously she got up and offered the woman a towel and warm drink. As she pottered Obsidian stood between the two, taking her role as bodyguard as though her life depended on it. Once Valeria had calmed enough to talk, hot drink in hand, she encouraged her to explain herself with as much patience as she could muster.

Valeria rubbed at her worn face, sighing as she tried to compose her thoughts. “I have a lot I need to admit to you, yet the first thing I need to do is apologise for the part I played in tricking you and your friends. I didn't know what would await you at my home, not that it excuses my actions. I – I'm sorry.” Obsidian nodded, no words would come to her, especially not ones that would be adequate as a reply.

Valeria sniffed, eyes focused on the mug in front of her, tracing the tacky pattern and chips along the brim. “I could feel him on you the moment I saw you, though it wasn't until you left that I realised where it came from.”

A cold fear settled in her nerves. “Celio...” She whispered, his name rolling off her tongue like a snarl. Valeria shivered, but nodded affirming their connection.

“I met him when I was a bit younger than you. A lot more foolish and sure of myself. He charmed me, as you probably know, with his looks, his strength and that brilliant mind. I was small town girl, uncivilised, a hunter. I'll skip the details you already know, but the only thing he truly gifted me was my son, Darien.”

“He left me not long after his birth, promises of the world and it wasn't long until he left my world entirely. It didn't really matter to me in the end, my son became by universe. Darien was such a talented boy, strong, never got sick, an aptitude for so many things and such an interest in magic. When he was old enough, he went to Insomnia to become a glaive. He took to the magic so quickly, but the warping not so much,” She allowed herself a broken laugh, remembering a fragmented happy memory. “ I don't get to see my son a lot, with protecting the Kingdom and the increased attacks – six months ago I received a letter from the city. My boy was missing in action. A – a week later a man arrives at my door saying he knows where my son is. That I can have him back If I give up his father.”

Obsidian saw the woman gritting her teeth in the grief, harsh lines form around her hollow eyes and mouth as the searing pain rolls down her cheeks and through her body. Compelled and sharing her grief, Obsidian grabs the woman's hand, giving her anchor amongst the sea of guilt. “Valeria, what happened next?” She urged.

It took a moment before she's ready to continue. “Before I'd even had a chance to think, Celio was at my door for the first time in years. He looked the same, so young, like time didn't affect him – Except, he was frantic, it was like he knew. So I explained everything, Darien, the man who came to my door. He freaked out, begged me not to give him up. Like a godsdamned coward. When he stopped pacing the kitchen he promised me he'd go and find Darien himself. That he was going to Lestallum to find a tracker. I didn't believe a word of it, so I gave him half a day's head start before I set off to follow him. But I was stopped, the man who came to my door blockaded my farm. He told me he had a job for me, something to help Darien.”

The room swam in silence for a moment. It clicked. “The pit stop, you were sent there to delay us from getting to Lestallum.”

Valeria pulled the towel around her shoulders tighter. “Yeah, it was the man, didn't want you getting there the same time as Celio. It wasn't until I met you that I understood why. I can feel his magic on you, the same way I can with Darien, but what I feel from you stronger. I guess he didn't mean to do that?”

She almost forgot Iris was there as she divulged the information. “No, he didn't. What he did to you, he wanted to do to me. He wanted an heir. Instead, I siphoned his power,” she looked at her hands, lazily sweeping them as she demonstrated her abilities. “I still don't know how I managed it.”

Valeria watched her for a moment, wowed before returning to her story. “As I said, I didn't know what the man had done until he took me to my home. I only witnessed the destruction and slew of bodies you left in your wake. He unnerved me, he was so impressed by what he saw. Especially that pile of bodies of the MT's. I saw myself, one bullet wound, which sounds impossible.”

Iris looked at Obsidian and pouted, remembering how much the other woman and her friends had played down the incident. “One bullet? But Prompto is the only one who....” Obsidian shot her a wide-eyed glance and she internalised her thoughts once more with an alarmed yelp.

“He started laughing after that. “ Valeria continued, shuddering at the memory. “That's when he revealed, he orchestrated everything, he's the one who had my son. He told me I'd never get him back and told me to run. I barely got away with my life!” She stamped her foot and slammed down the mug on tv table. Valeria muttered to herself, bitter and broken. She felt like such a coward for abandoning him, but what could she do? She was one woman.

“Valeria – what's this man's name?” Iris asked a fearful spark in her voice.

“Ardyn Izunia.” Piercing green eyes captured the room.

Obsidian grabbed onto the woman's wrists. “Is he here?!” She shook her when she didn't get a response. “Valeria, is that _beast_ here?!”

“No – I came here on my own, neither one of them know where I'm at,” her head dropped against Obsidian's chest. “ I thought Celio might help but – he wouldn't hear of it. He just got angry when I told him who had him. Please, I just want my son home and safe. Celio betrayed me, Ardyn Izunia used me. We've both been used and you're the only one who can bring my son back to me.”

She wrapped her arms around her in a tepid hug and allowed Valeria a moment to gather herself. “What do you mean?”

Valeria wiped the tears away as she pulled back. “You have his powers, you can sense Celio because of it. Darien is his blood, you should be able to sense him to.”

“Even if I could, Eos is a big place I –”

“I can narrow your search down.” She assured.

“We can't do anything until the blockade has gone.”

“I know, that's why I want to rendezvous once your Prince has destroyed the base.” Valeria commented, her voice stabilising. Both Iris and Obsidian looked surprised. “I'm a hunter – I still tune into the old airwaves.”

Obsidian stood up and paced the room, thinking. She stopped in front of Valeria, hands on hips and made her voice as commanding as she could manage for a woman in her pyjama's. “I will meet you at the haven near Caem in three days times. I'll be there until the morning of the fourth day, meet me alone, if you bring anyone else I'll disappear and I never want you to contact me again.”

Valeria pulled herself to her feet and put the towel down on the back of the chair. She outstretched her hand and they shake on it, terms agreed. She left without a word, face reddened and brow set. Iris watched as she entered a battered pick-up truck and drove away. It took them awhile before they felt able to move, let alone talk.

“We need to tell the boys.” Iris spoke, desperate to hear something other than a crushing silence

Obsidian agreed with the Noble, but first she need some crappy TV and an afternoon in bed.

The Regalia rocked up sometime during the early morning, Obsidian couldn't sleep a wink, but Iris was a scared and exhausted teenager, she'd been sleeping for hours. She was curled up in Obsidian's side, arm tucked around her waist as she ran her hand through the noble's hair. Something her father used to do for her whenever she got night terrors. As she got out of the bed to greet the boys back, Iris rolled over onto her other side, uttering in her sleep.

She opened the door to see four very tired and battered faces. They greeted her warmly despite their fatigue. “How did it go?” They all grimaced.

“We rendered the base inoperable, however there were complications.” Ignis answered her diplomatically as he reclined in one of the plastic chairs with a heavy slump.

Gladio rolled his shoulders, kicked off his boots and went to the bed where Iris slept, he sat next to her and ran his palm over her head. “We got our asses handed to us is what he means.”

“Are any of you hurt?”

“Beyond our pride, no. At least nothing a potion on the ride back couldn't solve.” Ignis removed his glasses momentarily, pinched his brow and removed his jacket.

She looked at Noctis and Prompto who were remarkably quiet and licking their wounds on the second bed. Noctis had a thoughtful scowl on his face, hands steepled. “She was tough...”

“Who was?”

“Commodore Aranea Highwind. A mercenary hired by the Nifelheim army. It was a trap and we were tested.” Ignis responded with a vein of contempt in his voice. “Gods, I need a coffee.”

“Alright, I'll go, the gas station get you guys some snacks, some coffee. Hang tight and relax.” Ignis made to protest but she was already heading to the bathroom to throw her jeans and boots on.

When she emerged, Noctis had already kicked his boots off and was lying on the bed, eyes closed. Gladio was silent on the other one acting as a pillow to his sleeping sister and Ignis was on his phone, typing furiously.

“I'll come with you.” Prompto was bouncing on his heels. “I need the fresh air anyway.”

They left the room quietly, closing it with a soft click. Prompto stretched, letting out a deep sigh as he dragged his fingers through his hair. It was quiet in old Lestallum, most people were either asleep or hibernating from the demons. How any one could sleep with the harsh light of the anti-demon floodlights she could never know, maybe they just found solace in their safety? Prompto removed from her from these thoughts, his hand weaved into hers and led her towards the gas station. Once they were out of sight of their room he impulsively veered her off and led her to the side of the motel under an awning. When it was clear no one was watching he pushed her back against the cool wall and brought his hands under her jaw, thumbs caressing her cheek. In a moment his lips were connected to hers, with a need and urgency that shocked as much as it aroused her. He moved his fingers through her shorter hair, smiling as he kissed her, putting a thigh between her legs, his body colliding with hers. She wandered his tired body with necessity, reminding herself of the need she had to feel his heat under her fingertips.

Obsidian poured cool magic under his skin, she used her healing touch to take away the bumps, bruises and the shame of the fight. She distracted him from the failures with light brushes along his neck, eager scrapes along his hips and sweet, slow nibbles against his ear lobes. His strained moans fragmented, she felt them vibrate along her skin. She spoke his name to remind herself to breathe.

“I like the hair,” he smirked, playing with the curls closest to her face. “Iris, I'm guessing?”

She struggled to concentrate, his thigh between her legs, hand in her hair and chest fluttering against hers. It took too long to form a witty response. “She did say you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me.”

They laughed together but there was something in his eyes. Prompto tried to kiss her again but she pulled back. “Whoa, hold on. You're trying to kiss me like the world is ending.”

“Isn't it?” He let go of her, creating a vacuum between them, folding his arms against himself tightly. “We messed up today and we could have been killed if it weren't for the fact this Aranea had somewhere better to be. She was strong, even Noct was having trouble keeping up with her,” he bit his lip, biting so hard it turned white. Prompto brought his hands to her shoulders. “I-I know it's stupid, and you probably think I'm an idiot but – I just -”

She yanked him forward, mirroring his kiss, hands on his neck and pressed so close together her nose squished into his cheek. He let out a muffled moan as she tugged on his bottom lip, teasing it with her tongue as she went. Obsidian moved back fractionally, her lips feeling puffy and aching. She nuzzled his nose to comfort him. “You're not an idiot, I don't think you're stupid and it sounds like we were baited into this anyway. Let's go get some candy, get some sleep and discuss things tomorrow... There's something I need to tell you all anyway.”

He raised a brow. “Tell us? What?”

Obsidian straightened his collar and pulled her mouth into a straight line. “Nothing that'll you enjoy hearing, I promise.” He opened his mouth but he didn't push the issue and she was glad for his candour. He just silently offered his hand once more and they went to the gas station where the poor sleep deprived attendant rolled their eyes at the smoochy couple coming through his doors at three in the morning.

“Excuse me, but what the fuck?” Noctis snapped, hanging off the edge of the bed, fingers curled tightly into the sheets.

Gladio folded his arms and tightened his face. “It's not very often I agree with Noctis. But what were you two thinking? We asked you stay here to stay safe. Not to let in strangers. So not only have you ignored both of those things, the woman has ties to the fucking chancellor?!”

Obsidian stood her ground. “Valeria is not working for the Nif's. She's been blackmailed. They have her son. Who happens to be a Glaive.”

“Who also happens to be the son of your crazy ex.” Noctis added addendum.

She felt her temper rise. “Who also happens to be a citizen of your country and part of your personal army! ” Noctis' snarky comments brought out her anger in ways that few people managed. She took a deep breath. “Look, Valeria came on her own, scared and frightened. She needs help, our help. You all helped me when I thought there was none left. Let me go and help her. Drop me off if you need to. Take Iris to Caem. I'll help Valeria on my own. I just wanted you all to know.”

Iris stood by her, grabbing her arm. “I'm not going to Caem without you.”

Gladio rubbed at a knot between his brow. “Iris, don't make this worse. Please I need to keep you safe.”

His sister stood with a determined look. “Gladdy, I love you, but lets face it none of us are really safe anywhere without Noct on the throne. I was _safe_ with Obsidian, you should have seen her. She looked so intimidating, but more than that she was strong. Besides, I think Mr Leonis would happy to have one more Glaive at his side.”

Noctis slumped back onto the unmade bed. “Provided he's not some kind of sleeper agent.”

“Well we won't know until we rescue the guy.” Prompto added.

“Are you sure it's a good idea, Prom? Who knows how long the Nifs have had to break him, if he's even still alive. And on top of that he's the son of a guy who's threatened to kill you on more than one occasion.” Noctis stated waving a finger in the air to make a point.

Prompto cast a glance at Obsidian, feeling the rage pouring from her face. “Probably not, but when have I ever had any? Besides, we can't just let her go on her own, dude.”

“I'm telling you it's a trap,” he remarked, lowering his voice.

“Again, surprisingly I agree with Noctis. It's a trap for Obsidian, and if not for her it's to lure Noctis and I can't risk either of you. Sorry Princess, not happening.” Gladio shrugged.

“Who are you to decide for her Gladio!” Iris snapped at her older brother.

The three boys and Iris argued amongst themselves going around in circles. Voices raising, clashing, over her. She tried to block out the sounds and rationalise a response in her head but it came out all wrong. “I CAN'T LEAVE HER. BECAUSE SHE'S ME!”

Every head stopped mid word, mid action. Ignis spoke up for the first time. “What on Eos do you mean?”

She shrunk back, pulling her lips together painfully. “Valeria Baxter is every thing I was supposed to be. She's a small time hunter, a farmer. She's one of Celio's lover. She birthed _his_ child. **She. Is. Me.** If I abandon her to Celio and the fucking Chancellor I'm no better than either of those pricks. I – I – need some air, excuse me.”

She unhooked herself from Iris's iron clad grip and bolted for the door. Her whole world seemed to fall in on her as she dashed from the motel towards the stairs near the bridge exiting the town. Obsidian barrelled down the concrete steps and raced to the rivers edge as fast as her legs would carry. Tears streamed down her face as the weight of her words sunk in. Valeria Baxter was her possible future, if she hadn't taken Celio's magic that's who she would be. A fellow survivor navigating a life fraught with hardship with a child that was part godling and that was terrifying to her. Obsidian plonked herself on a boulder that lapped the waters edge, she groaned into her hands hissing harsh insults at herself. She cursed in her mother's native tongue, one of few things she did that her mother imprinted on her.

“Well that's a bit harsh.” A voice came from behind her. “I wouldn't say you're a complete moron. Just a moment of stupidity, Prom's been rubbing off on you a bit too much. Don't just mean literally either...”

“Noctis – what are you doing?” She was surprised to see the Crown Prince. He sat next to her, shoulder to shoulder.

Noctis looked out on the river. “I'm here to apologise – sorry. I acted like a complete jerk. It was sucky and uncalled for. For what it's worth Prom and Iris nearly ripped my head clean off. So I don't know which one of them likes you more.”

She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. “I didn't know you knew Duscaen?”

“I'm a Prince, remember? I'm not fluent though, some of the Glaives just taught me the swears when my Dad wasn't around. You have a pretty bad potty mouth.”

Obsidian wrapped her arms around her knees and laughed. “I learnt it from my Mother, although I don't think she meant for me to learn the swear words. Papa would have a melt down if he knew.”

He let out a raspy chuckle, the memory was bittersweet. “Mine did, I accidentally swore at one of the councilmen thinking it was like a greeting or something. Called him a son of a cum whore. Man, he ripped me a new one. Though when we were behind closed doors Dad almost wet himself with laughter.”

“Now who has the potty mouth?” He nudged her, smiling at the eyes. Obsidian sighed. “I'm sorry too. I was reckless. I shouldn't have snapped at you.”

“Nah, it's fine. I know I can be a bit full on. It's just taking time to adjust to you know -” He gestured at everything.

“Yeah I know. It's hard being sheltered and then going out into the big wide world. People are confusing and they get mad too easy.”

He nodded, agreeing with her. “Yeah, that. Your still going though, aren't you?”

She steeled her face. “I have to.”

“This guy isn't your responsibility.” Noctis reminded her. “You aren't other peoples mistakes.”

Obsidian sighed. “No, but I can help,” her eyes flashed blue as she tapped into her power. With a flick of her wrist the river paused and then it went horizontal, reaching into the sky, crawling to the height of the bridge before she released control and it splashed back into the river bed.

They sat quiet for a while, watching the river and watching the world wake-up. Despite her minor clashes with the Prince she found herself caring a lot for him. He was raw, unpredictable, sarcastic and sometimes downright lazy but he was down to earth, open and incredibly kind.

“Alright. Let's go.” He said abruptly.

“Go?”

“Yeah.” Noctis jumped to his feet and smoothed down his cargo's. “Let's go help this guy out. If it's important to you, then, it's important to me to.”

He offered out a hand to help her to her feet. His face was slightly pink, like he'd just said the soppiest thing in the world. Obsidian took it and he lurched her to her feet with incredible strength for a stringy lay-about.

“But just do me one favour?”

She nodded, hand still in his.

“If it goes wrong don't do anything stupid. Prompto will be heartbroken if you die,” he barked it out like a cough, clearly embarrassed.

She patted his hand with her free one. “Sure thing, Highness. What do you say we go get some breakfast before we hit the road?”


End file.
